HALO: FORWARD UNTO MOON, una historia de sailor moon
by GMA177
Summary: UA: serena y las demas han pasado años combatiendo al mal, ahora tendran que ayudar a terminar con una guerra, la guerra entre los humanos y el Covenant, las herederas de la luna, los caballeros de la esperanza, el fin de la guerra y el futuro estara en manos de estos heroes que ya no permitiran dejar su futuro atras
1. el pilar del cielo

_**Hola a todos, ahora sí, esta es la versión final de mi fanfic de halo x Sailor Moon, la primera en español (porque sí, hay en inglés y muy pocas) espero que disfruten esta historia así como yo disfrutare publicarlas, disfruten esto que se llama forward unto Moon…**_

Un páramo de cristal era todo lo que había hasta alcanzar la vista, una chica rubia de coletas y odangos caminaba con mirada triste, su corazón estaba muy dolido

"Por qué chicas, porque lo hicieron?" se preguntaba

"_¡Eres demasiado tonta!-_le grito una peli azul

"Amy…-decía la rubia

"_yo debí quedarme como Sailor v y no juntarme con una incompetente-_decía otra rubia pero con cabello suelto y un moño rojo

"mina….

"_ella ha sido un peligro para todos, tenemos siempre que salvarte!-_decía una chica alta de cabello castaño mirando con desprecio a la rubia

"lita….

"_SERENA TONTA, OJALA NUNCA TE HUBIERAMOS CONOCIDO!-grito una pelinegra_

"_Rei…_

Las chicas se empezaron a retirar y a abandonar a serena la cual se cayó

"no se vayan chicas!, por favor!...amigas…."

"_yo aun soy tu amigo_-decía una apariencia de un sujeto, un chico de cabello negro, era totalmente blanco, como si no fuera de piel de lo que estaba hecho, sino de luz pero sus ojos abierto mostraban un violeta intenso, seguido de ello una marca en su rostro se marcó, atrás de él se paraba la figura del príncipe Endimión sonriéndole a serena

"_Yo estaré contigo no importa lo que suceda-decía Endimión-recuerda que daré mi vida para protegerte"_

"_eres de las pocas razones reales para mí para seguir con vida, porque eres mi familia…serena"_

La luz del sol entraba a la habitación de serena, la cual abría los ojos

"uhhh, solo fue un sueño…-decía serena un poco triste, pues su sueño si fue triste

"serena-decía luna despertando-que te sucede?"

"tuve un sueño, uno demasiado triste, solo fue un sueño…pero...fue tan real…"

Hace miles de años la conocían como princesa serenity, hoy es simplemente serena tsukino, ella era una princesa, hoy es una estudiante de preparatoria en su último año, pero es todo menos normal

_Hey, ¿dime si, nuestro encuentro pudo ser de otra forma? Eso es triste_

_Ya no lo hagas!, Tu corazón oigo llorar hiriendo a otros por favor para!_

Su destino no era el ser una simple chica, pero aunque tenga un destino que cumplir, quien dijo o quien decidió que debía ser exacto lo que le predestinaron?

_Incluso este destino está siendo tragado a la profundidad del océano._

Ella no sabía nada, no sabía que su vida volvería a cambiar, su destino…

_Que el viento lleve mis deseos, que alcancen esa campana que anuncian el alba_

_Como un ave al sol, mis deseos sobre el espacio aéreo_

_Atravesemos esas olas. Estas enfrentando al destino sin miedo_

Ella camina en un día soleado, pero su historia no es la única que debería importarle a ella

_Yo te protegeré_

_Mi vida por tu agonía_

Tu pasado te perseguirá para siempre a menos que sepas enfrentarlo, que puedas derrotarlo

_Ya no juzguemos al pasado_

_Lleva contigo mis deseos y mi vuela a través del cielo_

Es la determinación de uno lo que decidirá su destino y su historia, la historia de…

_Yo no permitiré dejar, a este futuro atrás!_

Tema: L'Arc-en-Ciel Daybreak's Bell

Forward unto Moon

Japón, 20/09/2018: calendario militar actual 12:23 pm

.

Era la ciudad de Tokio, había pasado más de 1 año de la derrota del chaos en Sailor galaxia, es posible que todos lo que se encuentren involucrado en ese acontecimiento lo hayan dejado de lado desde hace tiempo, pues sus vidas no podrían ser más normales desde ese día, y Tokio también debería ser una ciudad de lo más normal…de no ser porque a lo lejos una columna colosal se alza hacia el cielo…

"Así que ese es el elevador espacial?-preguntaba la gatita luna, la cual era llevada en el hombro de su dueña serena, esta le contesto-así es, sabía que se puso la primera piedra el mismo día que vencimos a primera maligna de todas, pero no creí que en solo 3 año lo acabaran…"

"es maravilloso verdad?-pregunto un chico que se acercó a serena, desde donde ambas veían el elevador estaba particularmente cerca, apenas 2 KM de distancia del mirador

"uhh-serena se confundió por el chico-hace unos años se juró que el elevador justo cuando apareció Sailor Moon, y parece que se adelantaron un poco a esto, el elevador ya hasta tiene un nombre"

"un nombre-pregunto serena, alguien se unió a la conversación, una chica que dijo- así es, su nombre es "el pilar del cielo" en honor a Japón, la tierra del sol naciente, y que mejor manera de ser esa tierra que apuntando con un pilar al hogar del sol, el cielo"

"es maravilloso no creen?-dijo serena y continuo-supe que invitarían a las mejores escuelas al baile de inauguración del elevador espacial"

"así es querida-continuo la mujer que se presentó ahí-si tienen las mejores calificaciones entonces son invitados"

El elevador empezó a encender varias luces, estaba preparándose para esa noche… mientras que en México esa noche ya estaba bastante avanzada…

"_Esta noche el eclipse de luna de sangre será el más visto en la historia de México, _-la voz era de una reportera mexicana informando del eclipse de esa noche-_más de 3.4 millones de mexicanos verán el eclipse en su punto máximo en punto de la media noche."_

"_muchas gracias, seguimos en contacto Alejandra-decía el conductor del noticiero- ATENCION, noticia de última hora, en estos momentos desde el elevador orbital de áfrica, la lanza de Horus, en nueva mombasa se reporta un fenómeno espacial, vamos para allá con nuestro corresponsal"_

"_buenas noches para ustedes, ahora mismo nos reportan que el fenómeno está cada vez más elevado, nadie sabe lo que pasa pero…espera, algo sucede en este momento…algo pasa…no puede ser!"_

Se abría un portal desliespacial a escasos kilómetros de las cámaras del ascensor, algo parecía salir del portal, así era.

"la INFINITY…-dijo el camarógrafo

la enorme nave del UNSC, la INFINTY salía de ahí, seguida de cientos de naves del UNSC de varios tamaños, las mismas mostraban diversos daños pero al fin y al cabo la misma UNSC estaba de regreso en casa, los soldados estaba en casa…el equipo prime estaba en casa finalmente…

"Por fin…de vuelta en casa-decía un chico pelinegro de ojos violetas desde el puente de la nave-finalmente vuelvo a verte, planeta tierra-este chico voltea a ver a una chica de pelo gris con lentes y ojos verdes- estamos de vuelta Cathy"

"Gabriel-contesto Cathy-al fin valió la pena, los años en réquiem valieron la pena"

"chicos-alguien más se unía a la charla-Japón ha cambiado mucho y me alegra avisarles algo, nos han invitado como medida de seguridad encubierta a la inauguración del pilar del cielo"

"el pilar del cielo?-preguntaba Cathy-que es eso Jaden?

"el elevador orbital de Japón, desde que durante la primera invasión covenant a la tierra perdimos 3 de los 5 elevadores espaciales han pasado años planificándolo y preparándolos, en Japón lo construyeron en tiempo record, 3 años, desde que la leyenda urbana de Sailor Moon apareció se empezó a construir el elevador espacial, siendo eso más que nada un feliz accidente"

"perfecto chicos-decía otro muchacho de lentes con pelo café claro- ya estuvo, ya la armamos, habrá fiesta y nosotros tenemos acceso libre a la misma, que más podría pedir?"

"Carlos-contesto Jaden-no vamos para divertirnos, vamos para asegurar el bienestar de los asistentes, vamos por seguridad"

"no seas amargado Jaden-contesto Carlos-ya nos merecemos un descanso, apenas una semana paso desde la tremenda hecatombe que causamos en réquiem, además no me digas que no te gustan las fiestas?"

"si me gustan-reacciono Jaden-pero a lo que me refiero es a que-"

"vamos Jaden -decía Gabriel-Carlos tiene razón, no creo que pase nada grave, además esta no es una fiesta de esas en las te pegas una cruda épica, solo es una inauguración"

"no creo que nos haga mal hermano-contesto otro chico muy parecido a Jaden-de vez en cuando está bien"

"ok james-respondió Jaden rindiéndose-supongo que no habrá nada de qué preocuparse"

"esa es la actitud amigo!-dijo Carlos

Los 5 Spartans reunidos empezaron a caminar en grupo alejándose de la ventana del mirador de la nave

"saben-comenzó a decir Gabriel-creo que deberíamos ir a ver a Daisuke e informarle la nueva noticia"

En la tierra serena corría en dirección a Crown center, ella estaba llegando al mismo con toda alegría, no era mucho problema ir despreocupada, era viernes por la tarde así que no tenía que preocuparse de sus deberes

"llegamos luna-le decía serena a luna la cual miro el Crown center un poco extrañada-serena no se veía un poco distinto antes?"

Era verdad, el Crown estaba un poco remodelado a comparación de la última vez que luna estuvo ahí

"es verdad, creo que Andrew lo mando a remodelar-dijo mientras entraba quitada de la pena"

"serena-llamo el chico encargado-que bueno verte otra vez"

"Andrew dijiste que traerían un nuevo videojuego-dijo serena entusiasmada-ya llego?"

"así es serena-contesto Andrew y comenzó a guiar a serena al nuevo juego llegando los 2 al mismo y llegando serena se pone bastante feliz y comienza a jugar

Afuera de la tienda las chicas comienzan a llegar rápidamente preguntándole a Andrew por serena

"Andrew-gritaba lita-estas ahí adentro?"

"aquí estoy chicas-contesto el chico-que sucede?"

"no creerás lo que sucedió hoy-contaba mina y dicho esto saco un sobre-nos llegó esto"

"que es mina-pregunto serena, mina le contesto abriendo el sobre y leyendo:

_Querida señorita _

_**Minako aino**_

_Es un gusto para nosotros informarle que así como otras personas de esta ciudad, ya sea por sus capacidades intelectuales, su fama, su importancia o sus calificaciones escolares, ha sido invitado a la inauguración "__**del pilar del cielo" **__el elevador espacial de Japón, usted y otras 4 personas, si así lo desea usted, podrán asistir a la fiesta de inauguración_

_Esperamos su asistencia al evento, para hacer valida su admisión así como la de las personas a las que usted quiera invitar_

_Sin más por el momento nos despedimos y esperamos su asistencia_

_ATTE. Lord Hood_

"Es maravilloso mina-dijo serena-no puedo creer que te invitaron al evento, será esta noche"

"así es serena-contesto lita-y no es la única"

Dicho esto lita, Amy y Rei mostraron que tenían también sobres, y abriéndolos se mostró que era cartas de invitación al pilar del cielo

"si no fuera porque todas tienen boletos entonces yo las invitaría a todas incluyendo a Darién para que acompañe a serena"

"estamos pensando a quien invitaremos-decía lita- ojala pudiera invitar a mi superior, pero…Andrew, no quieres ir al pilar de cielo con nosotras?"

"de verdad-exclamo Andrew-no puedo creerlo, sería la primera gran fiesta social a la que asistiría

"yo no tengo boleto-decía serena un tanto triste y mina le dijo-si quieres puedes venir conmigo"

Un Pelican voló sobre el Crown center, las fuerzas UNSC ya había llegado a Tokio también, el despliegue fue mundial

Habían pasado las horas y serena se acercó a su buzón sacando cartas mientras que sammy se acercaba a ella

"que estás haciendo?-pregunto su hermano

"sacando cartas sammy-contesto serena

"y está que es? dijo burlonamente agarrando una carta con un sello dorado-ah ya se, seguro que es de Darién!"

"no sammy…deja eso, no!-decía serena entre forcejeos, eso causo que la carta se abriera y serena se la acerco cada vez más a ella, sin embargo no era de Darién, sus letras grandes leían…

"EL PILAR DEL CIELO"

"QUE!-los gritos de sorpresa de los 2 eran más que evidentes

"BIENVENIDOS-gritaba un sujeto de traje con un micrófono-AL PILAR DEL CIELO, el elevador orbital de Japón, finalmente tenemos un elevador que se encargara de proveer de energía eléctrica desde el espacio a la tierra, a nuestra nación y a otras"

La gente entraba vestida elegante, serena también estaba ahí con sus mejores atuendos de fiesta, Darién y su familia también estaban ahí acompañando a serena, cuando esta llego al acceso y presento su invitación

"pase señorita-indico el guardia, el cual no era un sujeto grande de traje, ni uno de esos gorilas que no te dejan entrar a un antro, era un Spartan

"gracias-contesto serena siendo seguida por su familia

"como pudo hacer eso-decía Rei, quien estaba ahí con su abuelo y Nicholas-no imagine que serena fuera capaz de ser invitada a esto"

"Por qué lo dices-pregunto Amy

"Por qué no tiene ninguna de las características que se necesitaban para entrar aquí, a menos que…sus calificaciones!"

"chicas-decía lita-no deberíamos perder el tiempo en esto, mejor vamos a entrar y a disfrutar la fiesta"

"así es chicas-dijo mina-que no todos lo días puedes entrar a un elevador espacial a una fiesta tan grande como esta

La gente entraba y una vez que se cargaba el elevador este comenzaba a subir, no era uno solo, eran casi 2 ascensores del tamaño de un apartamento, suficientemente grande como para levantar a muchos invitados hasta el espacio, conforme avanza el ascensor la gente comienza a flotar por la falta de gravedad del ascensor en el espacio

"mira eso serena-decía Darién-esa de ahí es la luna"

"es verdad Darién -decía serena tomándose de la mano de este último mientras recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de Darién

La fiesta estaba transcurriendo una vez descendidos los invitados, serena flotaba con Darién en dirección a la barra de alimentos

"serena-llamo mina a su amiga-aquí estamos!"

"mina-serena floto hacia ellas mientras que Darién se asomaba por la ventana del salón, viendo hacia la luna, algo lo empezó a extrañar de ese entorno

Una fragata del UNSC volaba en dirección a la luna, había algo que logro captar perfectamente

"_atencion_ -comenzó a advertir al control del elevador- _tenemos una situación, aguarden…lo sabía"_

Una nave covenant, un crucero CSC salía del desliespacio

"_que hace esa nave aquí?-_pregunto el controlador del pilar del cielo

"_definitivamente no será nada bueno, preparen defensas"_

Las naves unsc se desplegaban lo más rápido que podían, la primera fragata UNSC intercepta al crucero, pero este empieza a desplegar naves phantom, banshees y un par de seraph

"_se dirigen al elevador_-advirtió el comandante de otra fragata- _pero parece que no saben que esta es la tierra"_

"_señor_ –aviso el controlador del pilar-_no tenemos tiempo para suposiciones, estos desplegando a los equipos Spartan"_

"_que es eso_?-grito uno de los almirantes desde la fragata, una figura femenina en un traje de marinero con falda y rodeada de un aura de energía estaba en frente del elevador

"yo-decía la chica en cuestión-soy una Sailor scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia"

"no inventes decía desde adentro del pilar en la fiesta un invitado-no es posible, ella está aquí!"

"donde esta serena-pregunto Amy, viendo que en efecto ella estaba ahí afuera

"vamos-grito Rei-no podemos dejarla ahí sola"

Las chicas salieron del ahí, seguidas de Darién mientras discretamente se escabullían para salir de ahí transformadas no notaron que alguien más Salía de ahí cerca de ellas

"ahí vamos Sailor Moon-dijo mina, pero atrás de ella paso volando más rápido una figura de color verde aqua

"Aquí Daisuke del equipo prime-llamaba el Spartan en cuestión-están todos listos"

"ASI ES!-gritaron los otros 5 Spartans mientras aceleraban a donde Sailor Moon

"chicos-grito Gabriel-posiciones de ataque, que de aquí no pasen los covenant!"

Mientras las naves se acercaban una ráfaga de disparos destruyo a un banshee

"ya era hora-dijo Carlos-espero que se trajeran sus juguetitos más fuertes chicos

"_Por supuesto, equipo striker, seremos los vencedores" _ mientras un grupo de broadsword's volaban empezando a dispararles a las naves, los phantom desplegaban

Carlos comenzó a disparar con un lanzamisiles a los banshee, mientras que Cathy en su armadura violeta estrenaba un nuevo complemente

"cañones virtue-grito Cathy desplegando de su espalda un par de cañones dobles no más grandes que su cabeza-fuego!" empezó a dispararle a un phantom mientras que este abría sus compuestas dejando salir tropas covenant de especialidad espacial

"detenlos-grito Jaden disparando un DMR, una espera de rayos eléctricos cruzo a un lado de Jaden

"BUEN TIRO JUPITER-grito mina, Amy les indico a las demás-venus, dispárale a las luces circulares del frente a esa nave de carga"

"se llama phantom amiga-corrigió james mientras que este abría un pequeño portal y saco un cañón incinerador-fuego"

Los disparos de energía de Amy y James viajaron rápidamente contra el phantom el cual si mostro daños solo para ser abatido por el equipo striker

"fuego de marte-grito Rei- enciendete!"

El disparo alcanzo a la nave mientras que un banshee empezó a perseguirla, entonces un estallido se vio atrás de ella

"estallido glorioso-grito Jaden concentrando una espera de fuego contra el banshee, destruyendo su ala derecha, siendo un blanco fácil para los cañones defensivos del pilar

Mientras que Amy lanzaba otro ataque-rapsodia acuática de mercurio

La esfera de agua al fin logra alcanzar a unos cuanto gruts espaciales, los cuales salen volando por el estallido

"tuxedo mask-decia Cathy mirando al mencionad cerca de ella-es tuxedo más

Este estaba golpeando a unos jackals espaciales, quitándole a un su carabina y comenzando a dispararle a 2 elites que venían contra serena, el primer elite es derribado y el segundo se acerca a Darién quien lo golpea con su bastón alejándolo de él, siendo alcanzado este elite por los tiros de un broadsword

"falto yo-decía serena levantando su cetro lunar y apuntando al crucero, su cetro empezó a transformarse parcialmente, ahora era más largo pareciendo más una lanza pequeña con una media luna en la punta

"ejecución lunar!" el nuevo ataque de serena disparo un rayo contra el crucero, derribando sus escudos y perforándolo

"_ahora_-ordeno el almirante de nave-_derríbenlos de una vez"_

Los disparos estaba derrumbando al crucero covenant, un elite ultra apareció delante de serena

"tu…tu eres la responsable de esta calamidad, tu mereces pagar con tu sangre-grito activando su espada de energía- muere ya!"

Cathy se interpuso entre el elite y serena lanzándole una patada al elite y luego golpeando con sus 2 puños el casco, el elite consternado saco un rifle de plasma pero…

"no…no…TU DE NUEVO!-grito el elite

"Spartan GMA177, EQUIPO PRIME! LISTO PARA PELEAR!-grito Gabriel mientras volaba a toda velocidad contra el elite

"tú eres el que más merece morir!-grito disparándoles su rifle de plasma a Gabriel

Gabriel esquivo los disparos y activo una espada, su sable estrella, embistiendo contra el elite, volando ambos en dirección a la tierra estrellándose contra el elevador espacial

El elite disparaba contra Gabriel su rifle de plasma, Gabriel con su magnum disparándola logra derribar el rifle de plasma a la vez que este derriba a la pistola magnum

"Gabriel!-grita Cathy volando en dirección a donde ambos se encuentran

"Cathy espera-grita Jaden siguiéndola mientras que serena impactada se dice

"Cathy…Gabriel…no puede ser"

El elite enciende motores y comienza a golpear en la cara a Gabriel, 3 golpes después el recibe el puño con su mano y arroja al elite contra el elevador debajo de ellos, este trata de levantarse pero Gabriel con una espada de energía encendida logra hacerle un corte en la armadura al elite, este hace lo mismo con su propia espada personal, arañando la armadura de Gabriel, el cual se lanza hacia atrás un segundo antes

"que van a hacer ahora-decía Amy viendo a los 2 oponentes

"vamos Gabriel tu puedes!"-grita Cathy descendiendo hacia Gabriel-ahora!"

Gabriel vuelve a activar su sable estrella, agarrándolo con las 2 manos, seguido de ello sus motores comienzan a brillar y de su espalda aparecen un par de alas robóticas semi orgánicas las cuales empiezan a disparar un haz de impulso, Gabriel comenzó a cargar contra el elite a toda velocidad

"que paso-dijo mina viendo la nube que se forma tras el impacto

Gabriel flotaba y atrás de un estallido se veía, la armadura espacial exploto por sus tanques de combustible que se perforaron

"estoy bien chicos-dijo Gabriel cerrando sus alas y elevándose hacia sus compañeros, sin embargo cuando miro a las chicas el visor de Gabriel le indicaba que la chica que era Sailor Moon era serena tsukino

"no es posible -pensó Gabriel pero empezó a notar que Sailor Moon si se parecía a ella, a su amiga, a serena…

La gente había vuelto a la normalidad, habían vuelto a la fiesta, las naves UNSC demostraron fácilmente que podían impedir cualquier ataque a la fiesta, pero sin embargo aún había precaución

"mama, papa-dijo serena acercándose a sus padres-que bueno que están bien"

"pero donde estabas serena-pregunto su mama preocupada, Darién la defendió diciendo-no se preocupe, ella estaba conmigo, y yo la resguarde mientras que ocurría el evento ahí afuera

Déjame adivinar-dijo sammy-te dio miedo"

"no molestes sammy-contesto serena

Esos 2 hermanos siempre se llevaran de esa forma, mientras que Darién se alejaba un poco se encontró con alguien

"me alegra saber que esta jovencita se encuentra en buenas manos-dijo ese individuo, Darién lo vio, era más alto que el por muy poco, era un chico de lentes con pelo negro ojos violetas

"bueno, es mi novia y futura prometida, es lo que cualquiera haría-dijo Darién al chico

"pero no solo en ese aspecto, también ahí afuera, cuando la buscaron los jackals-contesto el chico, dejando a Darién sorprendido, serena se acercó y vio a Darién nervioso, acaso alguien se había enterado de todo?

"que pasa Darién-dijo serena viéndolo impresionad-que sucede?"

Serena volteo a ver al chico el cual sonreía

"que sucede? Que le dijiste a Darién?-contesto serena reclamando un poco

"nada, no sucede nada serena-dijo impactándola a esta misma- o mejor dicho, Sailor Moon"

"eso la dejo en shock pero aun mas lo último que dijo-pero no me debería sorprender después de todo, cuando te conocí sabía que haría algo grande"

"y si-dijo una chica que se unió a la conversación- definitivamente ha pasado tiempo serena"

Serena vio el rostro del chico y noto algo, una cicatriz y recordó una carta de un amigo…

"_Me tuvieron que poner 20 puntos de sutura y además me dijeron que la manera en la que cicatriza mi cuerpo causa que mis cicatrices que reciba, cicatriz que se quedara ahí hasta que me operen o que me muera"_

"no…es…posible-decía serena conmocionada

"ahora si me reconoces?-pregunto Gabriel

"Por qué nosotros si lo hicimos-dijo Cathy

Serena se impulsó por la baja gravedad y abrazo a los 2, los cuales también hicieron lo mismo, serena lloraba feliz de tenerlo junto a ella otra vez a sus amigos de la infancia

Darién veía feliz a su amada…vaya que se sentía vivo de tenerla a su lado a su serena

Rei miraba a los 4 chicos reunidos, mientras que cerca de ella pasaba Daisuke, este miro al abuelo de Rei y también se abrazaron

"maestro, me alegro de verlo de nuevo-dijo Daisuke

"y a mí me alegra ver a mi mejor discípulo otra vez y con vida"

Mientras Rei veía impresionada lo que sucedía, Amy miraba mientras que james flotaba cerca de ella y le decía- veo que las cosas van a cambiar no es así?

Lita y mina veían a Carlos y a Jaden en un karaoke en la fiesta cantando juntos

"_Ya no juzguemos al pasado"_

"_Lleva contigo mis deseos y mi vuela a través del cielo"_

"_Yo no permitiré dejar, a este futuro atrás!"_

_(Tema: L'Arc-en-Ciel Daybreak's Bell)_

_**Y aquí vamos por fin, esto es una historia, mi primer fanfic que planee, espero que podamos leernos más adelante, esta historia está hecho solo para entretener, así es que espero nos leamos más adelante, hasta el próximo cap. chicos**_


	2. conversaciones

_**El año es el 2017, desde el año 1987 empezó una guerra contra una raza que se mostró agresiva contra la humanidad, descubriendo cosas en la tierra se encontró tecnología perdida que impulso a la humanidad múltiples escalones que sirvieron para que la humanidad tuviera una esperanza de sobrevivir, surgió la UNSC y con ello la fuerza más poderosa de la humanidad, los Spartans, pero parece ser que nuestro pasado nos ha alcanzado, las guerreras de la luna han regresado, han parado a la oscuridad en múltiples veces, ahora ellas se verán ante los soldados de la UNSC para parar de una vez por todas al mal…**_

Forward unto Moon

Cap. 2

Conversaciones

Habían pasado 2 días desde el incidente del pilar del cielo y la ciudad estaba en calma una vez más, la gente ahora se sentía más segura sabiendo que hay naves unsc en la órbita del planeta preparado para defenderse

En un departamento bastante grande se encontraban un par de chicos y un par de chicas…

"Así que, cuanto tiempo llevan sirviendo en el UNSC?-preguntaba serena, ella y Darién estaban junto a Cathy y a Gabriel

"6 años-contesto Gabriel- de los cuales llevo 5 años como soldado Spartan, y actualmente tengo 20 años

"Qué edad tienes Darién-pregunto Cathy al novio de serena

"ahí, ahí tengo 23 años-contesto Darién, la chica noto que Darién esta un tanto desconcertado

"hemos pasado la mayoría de los años en los que hemos sido Spartans los pasamos en réquiem"

"sé que sonara un poco tonto-pregunto serena-pero que es réquiem?"

"réquiem era un planeta muy extraño-contesto Gabriel- pues era un planeta metálico en sí, cosa muy rara, que fue construido por los forerunner, una extraña especie que no conocemos, y básicamente lo hicimos explotar, pero ahí pasaron un par de cosas…"

"que sucedió?-pregunto serena

"conseguimos poderes muy extraños-contesto Cathy- y llevamos entrenándolos desde que los tenemos para apoyar en la batalla de réquiem, tenemos esos poderes y los viste en acción a la mayoría de ellos ayer en el pilar"

Serene recordó fácilmente lo que paso, en el pilar Jaden disparo una esfera de fuego, un grupo de rayos eléctricos salió de la mano de Daisuke, Carlos se impulsó muy rápido, y se movía igual de rápido, james consiguió sacar un cañón de la nada literalmente, abrió un portal y se sacó de la manga un arma y finalmente Gabriel se impulsó con una alas que se digitalizaron a la realidad

"ustedes consiguieron esas armas y esos poderes de ahí?-pregunto serena, pues le parecía difícil creer que ellos tenían poderes que equipaban a los de sus compañeras aparecieran de la nada

"si-dijo Gabriel y continuo-bueno en realidad el sable estrella salió del UNSC, es una espada la cual La hoja puede ser doblada verticalmente a lo largo del antebrazo, se retrae y queda en modo de guarda. Pero lo que me interesa en este momento es que volvimos a verte, eras una parte de la razón para que volviéramos a casa, pero imagine que eras cualquier cosa menos Sailor Moon"

"Por qué?-pregunto serena esperando a Gabriel, este contesto-no me lo esperaba"

"supongo que la grandeza me llego-dijo serena con una sonrisa nerviosa viendo a su amigo

Pues bien serena-dijo Cathy caminando hacia ella-hace mucho que no hacemos nada, que no nos vemos, que no salimos, así es que me gustaría pasarla un día entero contigo"

"segura que es buena idea-pregunto serena, se veía que quería ir con Cathy pero no sabía si acompañar a su amiga

"no te preocupes serena-decía Darién a su novia-es una amiga que hace mucho que no vez, además de que puedo aprovechar y conocer a Gabriel"

En secreto Darién quería conocer a Gabriel, pues no sabía qué tipo de relación tenían serena y Gabriel

"pues bien-dijo Cathy-no perdamos tiempo y vamos, podemos ir a comer, a ver alguna película, a correr, a comprar, o también podemos…"

"definitivamente-se decía Darién-esa chica se parece a serena"

"pues parece que a Cathy se le pego algo de serena cuando éramos pequeños, no crees?-dijo Gabriel en voz baja a Darién, este sonrió al comentario del chicos, mientras que las 2 amigas salían del departamento de Darién, ahora los 2 chicos, el de 22 años novio de serena y el Spartan de 20 años se habían quedado solos en el apartamento

"pues no te quedes así Darién-contesto Gabriel-y vamos a hacer algo, si quieres comprar algo de comer pídelo, yo invito"

"seguro?-preguntaba Darién-no sé si puedas hacer eso?"

"descuida-contesto Gabriel, Darién levanto el teléfono y pidió pizza por teléfono, la pizza llego al departamento, el par de muchachos comían mientras que conversaban con la televisión de fondo

"y que tipo de relación tienes con serena?-pregunto Darién a Gabriel, este termino de tragar una rebanada mientras contestaba

"la verdad es que serena es de las primeras…no, la primera amiga que tuve en su momento, Cathy fue la que le siguió, y otro chico llamado wedge, fuimos amigos comunes pero bastante unidos hasta que a mis 14 años fui a la academia de la UNSC, y decidí convertirme en Spartan, el resto es historia, nos separamos y nos comunicamos con cartas hasta hace unos días en el pilar del cielo"

"ya veo-contesto Darién, él se sentía más tranquilo conociendo un poco a Gabriel

"y cuál es tu historia con serena Darién?-pregunto Gabriel-ella me ha contado en cartas que ustedes se aman, que seguro lo harán por siempre y un poco de cuando terminaron y se reconciliaron, pero veo que solo es el inicio de la historia de ustedes"

Darién duda un segundo, pero se anima a contarle, le cuenta cuando se conocieron por primera vez, que él se transforma en tuxedo mask, como las visiones del rey Endimión le afectaron y le obligaron a dejar a serena

"enserio-contesto Gabriel con un poco de molestia-no te ofendas o te enojes, pero creo que fue uno de esos errores que tienes suerte de haber podido superar"

"es que no sabía qué hacer, no podía hacer otra cosa, no podía evitar el futuro…"

"oh créeme-contesto Gabriel- yo también he cometido un par de errores así, mi cicatriz es evidencia de ello, deje a mis amigos, los insulte, Cathy es una chica que no tolera que jueguen con su dignidad, y por tratarla así ella me hizo esta cicatriz"

"de verdad así paso?-pregunto Darién- lo más que nos ha pasado a serena y a mi es que ella me abofeteo una vez"

"y lo que yo aprendí tanto por esa experiencia, por lo que me paso en réquiem…"

"nadie te dicta tu verdadero destino, decían que moriría en réquiem y estoy aquí, dijeron que mi equipo no soportaría y morirían-relataba Cathy mientras que viajaba con serena por el centro comercial-Gabriel, Jaden y los demás chicos hemos pasado por eso y nos hemos unido yo convertido en una familia"

"y por cierto-curioseo serena, Cathy volteo a verla y contesto-que pasa?"

"esos chicos nos defendieron en el elevador, son tu equipo?"

"así es-contesto Cathy-Jaden, james, Carlos y Daisuke son los amigos que hemos hecho en nuestra carrera militar"

En la cascada cercana al templo hikawa Daisuke y el abuelo hino estaban parados siendo salpicados por la misma cascada, Rei también miraba a ambos, Daisuke se podía ver al fin después de cierto tiempo haciendo algo que le gustaba de hacer…

"amigos no quiero que sonar como una grosera contigo…pero enserio es necesario que te quites la camisa?"

"necesario no-contesto Daisuke bastante tranquilo-solo que yo siempre entrene en esta cascada sin camisa, me trae bastantes recuerdos buenos, el abuelo también hacia eso, hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba envejeciendo"

"oye, eso es irrespetuoso- contesto el abuelo, mientras que Jaden se levanta de una piedra cercana a él y a Rei para acercarse a el ex maestro y el ex-discípulo viéndolos meditando mientras que Daisuke movía sus manos, mientras que hacia eso una pequeña aura salía de sus manos, Daisuke estaba bastante concentrado, y para Rei era interesante, no porque fuera un espectáculo imposible, sino porque ella también sabía hacer eso, pero no imaginaba a algún conocido del abuelo haciendo eso

"vamos muchacho-contesto el abuelo-no te caería nada mal hacer algo parecido"

"tiene razón Jaden-contesto Daisuke-esto te hará bastante bien, te hace concentrarte, relajarte y…"

"y mantendrá tu mente en calma-contesta Jaden de manera irónica-hemos hecho lo mismo desde hace tiempo"

"y no es mejor hacerlo en un ambiente natural…"

"ok, lo hare-dice resignado Jaden, cerró los ojos mientras que Rei se quita los zapatos, se acerca a su abuelo y a Daisuke, mientras que Jaden se acerca a la cascada, entonces comienza a emanar fuego de sus manos, comenzando a levantar un aura caliente mientras Daisuke levanta otra aura pero eléctrica, Rei ni se inmuta y en cambio parece alejar esa aura que generaban los 2 Spartans…

Era un restaurante común en Japón, y era un día común en el mismo, si acaso se ve un poco distinto porque uno de sus clientes es particularmente más alto que otros, pero no llama la atención realmente, bueno quizás si lo hace un poco por que ya lleva más de 3 platos de ramen…

"uhm-decía el chico de pelo alborotado disfrutando su almuerzo-desde hace tiempo que no comía de esta forma"

"Carlos –decía un chico que estaba con el- no sabía que te gustara tanto este ramen"

"jeje-contesta sonriéndole a su amigo- veras james, le tengo un cierto cariño es este ramen, pues resulta que cuando era chico veníamos aquí siempre, fue tan así que me acostumbre, pero en la infinity no tienen este sazón, este toque, no es igual, tengo que aprovechar, en una de esas nos volvemos a mover al espacio"

"pues no sé, no lo he probado…"

"jeje-contesta Carlos- lo sabía, a diferencia de tu hermano, tu eres un poco más amargado"

"eso jamás-contesto james-yo, james, pareceré más serio que mi hermano, pero para nada soy un amargado, y te lo demostrare!" y dicho esto se levantó en dirección a la barra

"deme 4 platos de ramen!-dijo de una vez, causando que se sorprendieran los cocineros

"mira eso-decía una rubia de moño rojo bastante conocida, mina- esos 2 se toman enserio el comer ramen"

"definitivamente-contesto su acompañante, lita- y pensaba que serena era una comelona, estos están a otro nivel"

Las 2 chicas se acercaron a los Spartans, estos seguían comiendo, y mina decidió acercarse a los 2

"oigan, ustedes-llamo con algo de alegría en la voz-ustedes 2, nos recuerdan?"

"si…sí, creo que te recuerdo-contesta Carlos-tu eres la que estaba en el pilar del cielo verdad?"

"así es-contesto con una sonrisa-mi nombre es mina aino, y ella es lita Kino"

"un gusto-contesta más calmado james-mi nombre es james, y él es Carlos, no creo que haya necesidad de explicar que hacemos"

"si-contesta Carlos un poco más relajado que su amigo-digo ahí arriba mostramos más que claro que hacemos o podemos hacer jeje"

Los 4 chicos en el restaurante seguían conversando sin problemas, pero afuera había 3 mujeres mirando al grupo

"ese de ahí es entonces el chico del que me hablaste setsuna-decía una mujer rubia alta, la cual parecía más un hombre que mujer, setsuna, la guardiana de Plutón contesto-si haruka, ahí está por fin, ahí está mi hermano"

Setsuna, michiru y haruka comenzaron a caminar hacia el restaurante, al entrar al mismo notaron que Carlos y james seguían comiendo mientras que las mina y lita estaban sentadas junto a ellos, entonces en las noticias se puede notar que hay una noticia de última hora

"_en este momento se dice que la unsc se encuentra en medio del atlántico, y se dice que han sido víctimas de algún tipo de ataque…"_

Océano atlántico…

Mientras las naves de la UNSC vuelan sobre el océano, una cantidad de cañones de origen forerunner disparan a 3 fragatas del UNSC, varios cazas sabre y broadsword bombardean a los cañones, un caza broadwsord se eleva muy rápido mientras este que alguien llama desde la nave…

"Sam-llamo el piloto-aquí Sebastián, informa lo que sucede?"

"aquí Sam-contesta una voz femenina-hay 2 cañones disparándonos todavía, de acuerdo a los escáneres, hay una enorme estructura debajo, podría ser la que alimenta los cañones"

"además hay un grupo de robots ahí abajo-contesto un otra voz más seria-parecen ser soldados prometeos, creo que son eso"

"copiado William-contesto Sebastián, después de ello dijo-muy bien wedge, tu turno!"

"Comenzado a contar-dijo Sam- en 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…"

Un disparo de un láser llego desde lo más alto del cielo, cayendo sobre la instalación, la nave del UNSC, la unsc Savannah uso un cañón Mac contra la estructura, el disparo daño varios cañones, mientras que uno par de soldier prometeos salían al área del impacto

"Miren, ahí viene-contesto Sam, la Spartan desde un saber miro un objeto que venía a alta velocidad

"ya era hora wedge-llamo Sebastián desde el otro lado del radio-Andreas está contigo verdad?"

"s-sí, ah-ahí vamos!"

Un broadsword venía a toda velocidad, este era distinto, tenía una modificación de 2 pinzas largas retraídas y un par de cañones laser Spartan, dentro de la nave venían 2 Spartans sometidos a la alta velocidad de la nave

"fuego!-grito desde adentro el Spartan llamado Andreas, el caza de combate comenzó a disparar misiles contra la misma estructura forerunner

Ahora vamos nosotros-grito Sam virando su nave para alcanzar a Andreas y a wedge, ambos en el broadsword custom

2 caballeros prometeos aparecieron con cañones apuntándole al broarsword, los caballeros procedieron a dispararle a los cazas

"esquívalos-grito Sebastián a wedge- este apretando las manos giro los controles y evadió el disparo, pero este rozo la nave, un segundo disparo casi los alcanzo

Sam en su broadsword disparo contra un caballero Prometeo, explotando su armadura en el ataque, el caballero con armadura destruida empezó a dispararle a la nave de Sam, Sebastián desde su nave disparo contra el caballero Prometeo, este no pudo resistir y fue destruido

La fragata de la UNSC Savannah disparo sus armas contra el último caballero, el cual fue derribado finalmente…

"perfecto equipo striker-llamo el comandante de flota desde dentro de su nave-enviaremos a los equipos de investigación, les informaremos la situación, cambio…"

Japón…

Las noticias no habían hablado más sobre la noticia de la intervención del UNSC, la gente no ha prestado mucha atención a las noticias mientras que el grupo de chicos formado por mina, lita, Carlos y james

"hablas enserio?-preguntaba lita al Spartan carlos-de verdad te lo digo, mis primos casi queman la casa y yo solo tenía 5 años"

"eso fue tan raro créeme-dijo james-es creo que muy descabellado imaginarlo, pero es peor considerar que si paso…"

"veo que no te olvidas de lo que paso a pesar de la edad que tenías-dijo una voz atrás de ellos, mina y lita voltean a ver a la responsable, esta era nada más y nada menos que setsuna meiou

"setsuna!-dijo mina viendo a la morena mientras esta parecía mirar de manera seria a los 4 chicos-que sucede?"

"un cierto evento me ha obligado a venir, tengo un asunto que resolver-decía tranquilamente mientras que se acercaba al grupo, Carlos la miraba atentamente, y eso causo que mina observara a los 2

"un segundo-dijo mina en su mente-se parecen esos 2!"

En efecto, setsuna y Carlos poseen ojos del mismo color, ambos tiene una tez más morena que la de los demás, ambos son particularmente altos, aunque por parte de Carlos es porque sus aumentos Spartan

"hola de nuevo setsuna-dijo james sin inmutarse, mas allá de voltear a verla, pero la sorpresa de las chica era que james ya sabía quién era setsuna aparentemente

"pues…-decía Carlos-creo que no esperaba que volviera aquí tan rápido"

"yo tampoco lo espera, yo tampoco-contesto setsuna, james los miro y dijo-y qué?, ni un abrazo, una señal, un algo chicos, vamos reaccionen que no podemos quedarnos parados como caballeros del zodiaco por medio episodio"

"es que bueno-contesto un poco apenado Carlos-no esperaba que ella apareciera"

"pero vamos es tu hermana, al menos reacciona más dinámico-dijo james a su amigo, las chicas no pudieron evitar sorprenderse

"HERMANOS DIJ-DIJO!"

"si, somos hermanos-dijo Carlos, ella es mi querida hermanita setsuna"

"hermanita?-dijo setsuna-pero si soy mayor que tú?!"

"jeje, eso no es importante hermana!"

Las chicas no podían creer que setsuna, quien es tan seria ahora estaba en una situación cómica tan inesperada, era algo increíble

"que voy a hacer contigo?"-dijo ella mirando a su hermano bastante animado, este contesto-lo de siempre, aguantarme no?"

"qué fácil es decirlo-dijo en tono de broma james-nosotros te tuvimos que aguantar en réquiem jajá"

"nada mas no te clavo en la tierra porque hay señoritas presentes aquí-contesto Carlos mientras que james se reía

"entonces-hablo lita-son hermanos?"

"si, eso lo hemos deja más que claro-decía Carlos- es que parece que te extraña tanto que pudiéramos ser hermanos"

"pues…-mina sabía que pasados los eventos del pilar del cielo y lo de hace unos minutos no podían ocultarse nada…

"y cuando paso esto…?-pregunto setsuna a las chicas, mina dijo- aquel día, la inauguración del pilar del cielo, durante ese evento los chicos nos ayudaron a batallar contra el covenant"

"había escuchado de ellos, pero no los había llegado a ver, me intriga saber qué clase de secretos puede haber con respecto a todo esto"

"pero eso no solución un único problema-dijo Carlos un poco más serio que antes-desde cuando puedes hacerlo, desde cuando eres Sailor plut?"

Era claro que le habían contado a su hermano lo relacionado a Sailor plut, a la puerta del tiempo…

"veras hermano-contaba setsuna de manera pesada, sintiendo una especie de culpa-el deber de la setsuna original es defender la puerta del tiempo"

"setsuna original?-pregunto Carlos, su hermana contesto-sí, veras en esa época de plata se me asigno cuidar la puerta, en ese entonces era únicamente y exclusivamente yo, pero ocurrió en lo que llamamos la edad media una guerra, tuve que intervenir por que ponía en riesgo la reencarnación de la princesa, así es que intervine, pero no conté con algo, en el proceso yo morí y la puerta quedo sola por años, así fie hasta que renací, renací en esta época, en 1992 y pasados los años fui capaz de entender ciertos secretos de mi vida, así como de la puerta"

"y que paso?-pregunto mina, setsuna contesto- descubrí que la puerta es atemporal, es decir, no está atada a las leyes del espacio-tiempo que nosotros conocemos, eso me ha permitido custodiar la puerta desde afuera de la misma, y poder mantener una vida en un mundo más normal"

"pues en este momento estamos lejos de algo normal-contesto Carlos-tu cuentas lo que paso con la puerta del tiempo, y mientras yo me he ido a réquiem, ese planeta infernal"

"que es réquiem-preguntaba serena a Cathy, las 2 chicas en medio del centro comercial comían helados, para serena era una intriga muy grande saber de ese mundo tan extraño

"veras serena-contaba Cathy-réquiem es un planeta de una raza extraterrestre, ahí se resguardaban múltiples cristales de distintos tipos, estos permitieron nosotros, el equipo prime obtener poderes…

Serena recordó en el pilar del cielo, la batalla, Carlos, Daisuke, james, Jaden, Cathy y Gabriel combatían en el elevador con poderes que las chicas no imaginaban

"y que hay de ti Cathy-pregunto serena-que tipo de poderes tiene tú?"

"mira esto-dijo Cathy y tras levantar su mano en dirección a la hamburguesa de serena y la hizo levitar ligeramente

"que?...pero cómo?- pregunto serena a su amiga

"como te dije, no hay un punto específico en donde yo haya comenzado a poder usar estos poderes, solo repentinamente pude empezar a controlar cosas con la mente, es maravilloso, dijeron que esto podría convertirse en algo grande, así es que empezaron a desarrollar algo llamado quantum system

"y que le hicieron a réquiem-pregunto serena, Cathy contesta-simplemente lo hicimos explotar"

"y es por eso que volvieron acá?-pregunto serena, Cathy después de morder el cono de su helado contesta-así es"

UNSC INFINITY…

"entonces-preguntaba un comandante al capitán lasky-consideras que es buena o mala idea?"

"desafortunadamente eso no depende tanto de mí, sino de los involucrados en esta idea, podríamos estar exponiéndonos a lo que sería la más arriesgada decisión de todas, más que lo que fue destruir réquiem"

_**Continuara…**_

_**Hola a todos chicos, aquí vamos con el segundo episodio de forward unto Moon, espero que les haya gustado, y ahora vamos a ver, a descubrir que tan ligados pueden estar nuestros destinos, a veces no hay relación, a veces se relacionan como nunca, así es que hasta el siguiente episodio chicos…**_

_**Datos **_

_**Broadsword custom "narrative": es una variante del broadsword, la caul esta diseñada para vencer enemigos del tipo Prometeo, su cabina doble permite el control de armamento que el un solo piloto seria incapaz de manejar, posee un afuste multiple de misiles, ametralladoras pesadas y un par de pinzas largas con 3 dedos cada una, capaces de sujetar naves pequeñas y triturarlas, o crear un campo de energía para contener objetos, personas o naves**_

_**Equipo striker:**_

_**Samanta ireland: una chica Spartan de 20 años de edad, es Una joven alegre y despreocupada, alegre y juguetona, se caracteriza principalmente por su entusiasmo ilimitado y por ser por momentos atrevida, sabe cuando ser seria, pero normalmente no lo es, es muy buena amiga del sebastian y de William, su armadura es una armadura de asalto aéreo Spartan color azul claro**_

_**Sebastian: soldado Spartan de 27 años, el mayor del equipo, su armadura knight surgio producto de la inspiración de las armaduras de arcadia, es muy serio, decidido, y siempre trata de seguir las ordenes lo mas fielemente que sea humana y moralmente posible, a el le molesta por momentos la actitud demasiado entusiasta de sam, pero la soporta por que ella fue quien lo introdujo al equipo striker, lo que el menos desea es que su ascendencia o linaje sea lo único que destaque de el**_

_**Wedge, antiles: de 22 años de edad, es hijo único de una familia francesa, , la cual se mudo a japon por el trabajo de su padre, su hermana fue quien lo motivo a convertirse en piloto, posteriormente se volvió piloto UNSC, su armadura sin embargo no tiene que ver, siendo que la armadura nightfall no tiene nada que ver con pilotos, es un chico bastante determinado, al grado de que en ocasiones le ha hablado a andreas como si el fuera el líder del equipo striker, pero esto únicamente cuando esta bajo alta tensión, normalmente es mas tranquilo y mas relajado, le molestan las habladurías que hay en el hecho de que existiendo rivalidad entre spartans y ODST, el sea la mezcla de ambos y encima sea piloto, el fue el que formo al equipo striker, pero no quiso tomar el mando del mismo, sintiendo a andreas mas capaz que el**_

_**Sebastian: joven recluta de la policía, el busco conseguir un cambio al unirse al UNSC, su mirada precisa y habilidad con el rifle francotirador lo volvió un elemento importante para el UNSC Y Para su propio equipo, sebastian es calmado y el mas cabeza fría del equipo, al grado de que incluso Daisuke del equipo prime a veces colabora con el, sebastian ha desarrollado sentimientos de apego a sus compañeros, ya que es hijo único y siente que esta con sus hermanos, su armadura no tiene que ver tampoco con su especialidad, siendo que su armadura es la armadura Indomitable**_

_**Andreas ray: joven australiano, de 24 años divorciado, su joven esposa lo abandono tras un accidente, esto lo llevo a dejar de lado sus deseos de formar lazos, siendo los únicos amigos que tenia carlos y su hermana setsuna, esto cambio gracias a su trabajo constante en misiones de rescate del equipo striker, actualmente es mas abierto a sus amigos, pero es muy protector con ellos, el ha perdonado a su esposa, pero no lo ha olvidado y busca perdonarse a si mismo, dirigiendo al equipo striker, identificándose parcialmente con el líder del equipo prime Gabriel, su armadura es la armadura ORBITAL**_


	3. alianzas

Orbita de marte… nave UNSC Argama

"Rápido, todo mundo preparence para despegar ya! –ordenaba la comandante palmer, mientras varios marines preparaban broadswords para ser desplegados junto con algunos pelicans, mientras que una catapulta de lanzamiento era preparada para lanzar no algo, sino a alguien…

"andreas, ya esta casi todo preparado, tranfiriendo tiempos de lanzamiento, el control es tuyo –llamo sam a su líder de equipo, este le contesto a la rubia –gracias, muy bien… andreas ray, full armor, preparando despegue"

El full armor es un equipo adicional para la armadura orbital de andreas, con un par de propulsores grandes cilíndricos en su espalda, un lanzador de mini misiles, un Spartan laser montado en su espalda y una ametralladora construida y armada en su brazo izquierdo, todo esto para permitirle un combate espacial mas efectivo

"full armor, despegue! –exclamo andreas, un segundo después la catapulta de lanzamiento lo empujo a toda potencia hacia afuera del hangar mientras que andreas encendia los propulsores "preparence pronto –ordeno la comandante palmer – una nave encubierta del covenant esta cerca de aquí, tenemos que prepararnos para interceptarla, striker, cuento con ustedes para esto"

**_Forward unto Moon_**

Capítulo 3

alianza

Planeta tierra, japon.

Serena estaba en la escuela ligeramente distraída, no dejaba de pensar en los eventos de hace un par de días apenas

_-Gabriel y Cathy volvieron a casa… aun no lo puedo creer, mis amigos volvieron a casa…_

_-y entonces cual es tu plan actual gabriel? –preguntaba serena a un Gabriel mas joven sin su cicatriz en el rostro, ella apenas tenia 10 años, mientras que gabriel ya tenia mas de 14_

_-pues por lo pronto, en unos años pretendo estudiar el nivel de universidad en la UNSC –contesto el chico mirando a serena- pero mientras tanto, quero vivir varias cosas"_

_"varias cosas? –pregunto serena –como que?"_

_"tener mas amigos, conocer a mas gente, hacer las cosas bien, no se, simplemente vivir carias cosas, no se cuales puedan ser, pero me gustaría hacer varias cosas"_

_"ya se como ayudarte con una de esas cosas –dijo serena corriendo y haciéndole una seña a Gabriel para que lo siga, Gabriel la siguió hasta que llego a una parque donde serena se había detenido, mientras esta respiraba agitada por correr gabriel llego con ella, entonces serena señalo a una banca y dijo –mira a esa chica, siempre viene a sentarse aquí en el parque"_

_La chica señalada en cuestión era una jovencita de 14 o 15 años, con un cabello gris oscuro y un par de lentes, además de tener ojos color verdes, estos contrastaban con los ojos violeta de Gabriel_

_"hey, hola –saludo serena a la chica, esta recciono pronto –hey serena, que bien verte por aca"_

_Era claro que ambas chicas ya se connocin un poco, serena le dijo a esta chica- hey hay alguien a quien quiero presentarte, su nombre es Gabriel, Gabriel acércate!"_

_Seguido de esto, serena señalo a gabriel quien se acerco algo sonrojado al par de chicas volteando a ver a la chica de ojos verdes_

_"ho-hola, soy Gabriel –dijo presentándose Gabriel –y tu como te llamas?"_

_la chica miro tranquila y sonriente a gabriel para después de eso sonreir ligeramente y contestar la pregunta –yo me llamo Cathy…"_

"señorita serena –llamo el profesor – podría por favor pasar al pizarrón a resolver esto?"

"ah-ah…, por supuesto –Contesto serena algo nerviosa pasando al pizarrón

UNSC INFINITY…

"entonces-preguntaba un comandante al capitán lasque-consideras que es buena o mala idea?"

"desafortunadamente eso no depende tanto de mí, sino de los involucrados en esta idea, podríamos estar exponiéndonos a lo que sería la más arriesgada decisión de todas, más que lo que fue destruir réquiem"

El capitán, el comandante que pregunto y otros cuantos directivos estaba ahí mismo reunidos cuestionándose y preguntándose sobre lo que sería una decisión importante para todos ellos

"Gabriel Marín, líder del equipo prime, presente -Gabriel acababa de llegar, había sido llamado

"Toma asiento-indico el comandante, una vez que se sento el comandante inicio-debido a diversos medios y evidencia, sabemos que ustedes han tenido más de un contacto reciente con gente involucrada no solo en el ataque al pilar del cielo, sino que relacionada con las famosas y ahora corroboradas como existentes Sailor scouts"

No podían negar algo así, era claro que habían ayudado y habían sido ayudados por las Sailor scouts, todo el mundo l había visto y ahora lo sabían, en internet circulaba el momento del ataque

"además-añadió uno de los comandantes presentes mostrando en una pantalla una presentación de fotos- durante la inmersión del equipo striker hace una semana en el océano, constatamos que los restos de la instalación forerunner, comparados con aquellos restos encontrados antes de la guerra humano-covenant comprueban ser similares entre sí, y tienen en común que había un símbolo en ellos muy destacable…"

El símbolo no era otro sino el de la media luna, símbolo que abanderaba a Sailor Moon desde su primera aparición

"Spartans-dijo el comandante lasky- los rumores, los mitos y las leyendas urbanas indican que en nuestra ausencia en réquiem esas Sailor scouts salvaron al mundo 6 veces de amenazas distintas, consecuencia de ello fue que el distrito mugen quedo en ruinas, ellas pueden suponer un peligro…si no existe ningún tipo de control…o de soporte, porque ellas estaba haciendo algo que se supone la unsc debía de hacer"

"que es lo que está sugiriendo comandante?-pregunto Gabriel

"los prometeos no supusieron amenaza en réquiem, pero aquí era mucho más agresivos, nunca antes tuvimos que usar el broardsword custom "narrative", y aquí no solo lo usamos, sino que además este presenta daños que no deberían ser tan grandes, es posible que amenazas como los prometeos y alguna otra amenaza como las que han atacado a las scouts se presenten pronto, y no podemos dividir nuestras fuerzas en 2 para combatir a esos enemigos y al covenant, y menos en esta, la fase final de la guerra, ellas tiene un poder que ha sobrepasado al del humano común, lo más cercano que tenemos a eso son tu equipo, prime y a striker, de Andreas"

"ellas tienen el poder-dijo otro comandante-y nosotros recursos, tecnología y capacidad de guerra que ellas no poseen, ellas han supuesto para la oni una amenaza, pero también se ha considerado que son una más grande para el covenant...si el enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo…creo que podríamos tener algún tipo de trato justo"

"Lo que sugerimos-decía el comandante lasky- es una alianza, una unión, una cooperación…

"una unión entre el poder de las Sailor y la capacidad estratégica, armamentística y de viaje espacial del UNSC"

Gabriel ahora les relataba a las otras 5 chicas scouts y a los otros 5 miembros de su equipo Spartans, más la presencia de setsuna y Darién

"ustedes quieren una alianza?-pregunto amy esperando respuesta de los Spartans

"así es-contesto Cathy- ellos todavía no saben que ustedes son las scouts, solo saben que nosotros hemos tenido contacto con esas Sailor scouts desde el evento del pilar del cielo"

Gabriel continuo-y después de analizar muchas cosas llegaron a la conclusión de que ustedes podrían ser capaces de destruir al covenant…"

"pero no creo que puedan hacerlo si apareciera ya sea algún demonio, un ente maligno, lo que sea como los que han enfrentado en estos años como Sailor scouts"

"tiene razón-dijo amy-chicas, sé que podría ser una de las opciones más arriesgadas de todas, pero no podemos solo nosotras tratar de enfrentar a todos los enemigos que vengan, tenemos poderes, pero ustedes también estaban en la batalla del pilar, tenemos la desventaja más grande, no tenemos más apoyo que el de nosotras misma"

"pero creen que sea buena idea hacer esto?-pregunta rei-no es por ofenderlos chicos, pero apenas y conocemos a todos ustedes, apenas sabemos de ustedes y de la unsc sabemos menos…"

"pues bueno-dijo Cathy levantándose-no hay de otra, las instrucciones era poder contactar a las Sailor scouts y hacerle la propuesta, no podemos obligarlas, la decisión es completamente de ustedes chicas"

"nuestras?-dijo en su mente serena viendo a su amiga, raras veces la había visto seria, pero era claro que esto no era un juego….

"por mi parte-contesto setsuna-lo discutiré con las otras chicas, a pesar de todo saben que en cierto modo yo, haruka y michiru somos independientes a ustedes chicas, espero tener la decisión pronto"

"chicos-interrumpió james-llamado de la base UNSC en el pilar del cielo, necesario que se presenten diversos equipos Spartans, entre ellos nosotros y striker"

"Para que nos necesitaran?-pregunto Carlos viendo a Gabriel, este contesto-no tengo ni idea, pero nunca es bueno o ligero cuando nos llaman a nosotros y a striker al mismo tiempo"

"muy bien –decía Daisuke levantándose- chicas, joven Darién, con su permiso nos retiramos, me gustaría que lo más pronto posible nos contesten, pero no hay realmente prisas de nada"

"nos vemos después serena-decía Gabriel con una sonrisa a su amiga, mientras Cathy se acercaba y la abrazaba-cuídate serena"

"igualmente Cathy-dijo serena, mientras los chicos salían del templo hikawa setsuna salió y dijo-cuídate hermano"

"debería decirte lo mismo hermana-contesto Carlos volteando a ver a setsuna, este sonreía a su hermana y continuo-además, por lo que veo los meiou somos más duros de lo que parece, seguro que estamos bien"

"te encargo a serena-dijo Gabriel a Darién- cuídala"

"ella estará bien conmigo lo prometo-contesto Darién abrazando por atrás a serena mientras rodaba a la chica en sus brazos

Habían pasado los minutos y los soldados Spartans al fin estaban en el pilar del cielo, en su base del unsc en el espacio justo al final del elevador

"muy bien-decía un técnico UNSC mientras guiaba a ambos los equipos striker y prime-la misión les será dada en un par de minutos, pero me pidieron que mostrara primero esto antes que nada"

Seguido de ello abro una compuerta que mostraba las armaduras de ambos equipos pero con ligeras modificaciones en algunos casos, y en otros era cosas rara y nuevas

"que es eso-decía Andreas mientras se acercaba a ver su armadura orbital, esta era distinta a la última vez

"debido a los riegos que podrán enfrentar, a los eventos del pilar hace unos días y a los del océano de hace una semana nos hemos tomado lo libertad de prepararlos para lo más peligroso, Andreas: en tu caso la armadura orbita fue modificada añadiéndole un "Machine Cannon" de 10mm, la cual está conectada desde la espalda hasta el antebrazo, además de una capacidad de cargar munición que supera a las armaduras más robustas, un soporte en las piernas para cargar el peso de la mochila de munición y de la machine cannon y un par de propulsores vernier en las piernas , además en el modo "FULL armor es posible cargar un disparador laser y un silo de misiles o granadas dirigidas"

"perfecto-decia Andreas-y esto dices que lo poder cargar con sin problemas?"

"así es-contesto el técnico, mientras una chica del equipo técnico llegaba y continuaba-solo que debes ser cuidadoso al usar el armamento, si se sobrecaliente demasiado el calor afectara los escudos"

"es decir-decia Sam del equipo striker-no te pases y cuida tu armadura"

"en el caso de usted señorita-decia la chica técnica-no había demasiado que hacer en cierto modo, pero agregamos a su armadura mejoras sustanciales, la armadura es desechable, es decir que si un sistema, un elemento o algo de la armadura se daña y ponen en riesgo su vida, usted puede prescindir de la sección dañada y expulsarla, si no se puede salir por eyección, el escudo empieza a rechazar la sección hasta que salga, si eso ultimo sucede los escudos se debilitaran, además usted puede unir los vernier de su armadura con un par de tanques de propulsor y unidades de propulsión, similares a los propulsores del transbordador espacial, pero obviamente de menor tamaño, esto se colocan en un soporte en la mochila cerca de la cadera y junto al añadido de un soporte para cargar las ametralladoras torreta de la UNSC desde un brazo permiten a la portadora de esta armadura ligera entre comillas aprovecharse de eso y aumentar su capacidad de ataque y respuesta aérea sin tener que cambiar a una armadura más grandes y pesada, además estos equipamientos se pueden soltar o volver a acoplar en el mismo campo de batalla sin tener que volver a una base a reemplazarlos"

"pues bien-decia Sam acercándose a su armadura y examinándola, entonces ella voltea a verse atrás una vez analiza la armadura y la compara consigo misma-pero esto no hace ver grande mi trasero?"

"no digas esas cosas-contesta Cathy acercándose-por qué en primer lugar-dijo volteándose de espaldas- mi trasero es más grande que el tuyo, segundo, yo sé lo que te digo Sam, a los chicos les gustan los traseros grandes, no se hagan chicos, sé que les gusta lo que ven" dijo mirando pícaramente a los 2 equipos, Sam giro la cabeza a verlos y noto que el equipo striker estaba un poco sonrojado, salvo por William, Sam también lo miro pícaramente viendo la situación

"por qué no estas sonrojado-pregunto Cathy a William, este contesto-yo he aprendido a reprimir esos impulsos, no puedo darme esos lujos en la guerra"

"chicas-decia Gabriel con su cara roja como tomate-podemos dejar de pensar en el tamaño de sus traseros de mujer y continuar con lo importante?"

"ok…-decia la chica técnica-como decía, para William la armadura knight no fie tan modificada, de hecho su mejor añadido fue la inclusión de vernieres en la espalda, los cuales son capaces de mantener al Spartan volando en el aire"

"excelente-decia William acercándose a su armadura- note que tiene varios cinturones"

"son decorativos más que nada, emulando armaduras de caballeros reales, ahora que en tu caso wedge -decia el técnico- mejoramos el sistema de enlace neuronal con un puerto, la armadura helljumper ahora puede conectarse a cualquier nave, además de que en los hombros de la armadura, cerca del pecho añadimos un anclaje para conectar esto, propulsores de apoyo como los de la armadura de Sam"

"muy bien, entonces esto permitirá que llegue al aire más rápido verdad?-pregunto wedge, el técnico asintió

"con respecto a striker solo falta Sebastián-dijo la chica técnica-tu eres una contradicción, te enlistaste en la categoría técnica, tu armadura "indomitable" es para ataques pesados y tu especialidad es el francotirador, teníamos que arreglar un poco eso, y lo hicimos, tu armadura esta mejorada, ahora posees un sistema telescópico añadido en la parte más alta del casco la cual se despliega si usas un arma de mediano a largo alcance, pero puedes desactivarla, además te estamos proveyendo de un par de escudos replegables apodados dynames, estos son desechables también, debido a que tu armadura por si misma ya puede impulsarse y volar por cortos periodos de tiempo no fue necesario añadir más, a excepción de que ahora puedes llevar 3 armas, no 2 como los Spartans normales, aunque bueno, nadie en tu equipo es normal…ahora es su turno equipo prime…

"y bien-decia setsuna sentada bebiendo una taza de té-cuál es su postura ante esto?"

La pregunta era a su 2 compañeras, ellas y las Sailor internas estaban reunidas para conversar sobre esto, si bien hotaru estaba ahí presente, realmente esta chica no estaba involucrada, era solo una niña a pesar de todo

michiru comenzó-si me lo preguntas, no me gusta tanto la idea de que le tengamos que rendir cuentas o trabajar en apoyo a esos Spartans, sé que protegieron a la princesa hace una semana más o menos, pero no sabemos qué clase de intenciones tengan con nosotras, pero por otra parte…"

"pero por otra parte-continuo haruka- no creo que sea buena idea rechazar apoyo, podríamos estar de cara a un enemigo que pueda vencernos no por tener un poder imparable, sino por que poseen una cantidad absurda de tropas, y si en verdad buscan esos anillos de halo, si son reales lo anillos de halo, entonces tenemos mucho que perder si nos cerramos a algún apoyo

"tú qué opinas-pregunto michiru a setsuna, esta se quedó un segundo en silencio, recordando que su hermano es un Spartan

"yo hare no que deba hacer para proteger la puerta, a mi familia, y a la princesa, si para lograr ese propósito tengo que aliarme con la UNSC, lo haré"

"admiro esa determinación-dijo haruka-yo aceptare también entonces"

"y yo también-dijo michiru

"no sé qué es lo que mama michiru y papa haruka quieren hacer, pero yo también acepto-contesto hotaru levantando las manos, algo que hizo sonreír a las 3 chicas

"serena-decia rei a su amiga, las 5 chicas, luna, Artemis y además Darién estaban reunidos en el Crown center-tú crees que sea buena idea confiar en los Spartans, o más que en ellos, en la UNSC?"

"es una institución de gobierno-decia amy-y han enfrentado al covenant por años, dudo que quieran mentirnos ahora o hacer algo imprudente como tratar de restringirnos, no es un motivo completamente inocente el de ellos"

"es verdad-dijo Darién-ellos lo que buscan es que los ayudemos a ganarle al covenant, a impedir lo que sea que se avecina, nos necesitan"

"y en cierto modo los necesitamos también-contesto lita-no es por nada, pero de haber podido ayudarnos cuando enfrentamos al negaverso por ejemplo o cuando peleamos con black Moon creo que habría sido más sencillo"

"serena-dijo mina-mi opinión es que no estaría mal hacerlo, yo tengo algo de experiencia en ese aspecto, Katherine, de la policía internacional me ayudaba, cuando era Sailor v, y eso créeme que ayudo mucho antes de que viniera a Japón, tener un apoyo externo oficial es bastante útil, y más si tiene lo más avanzado en tecnología"

"serena-dijo Artemis-si tu identidad sigue segura entonces creo que no hay mucho problema en cuanto a la seguridad de tu familia, pero no podemos defender al mundo de la oscuridad solos para siempre"

"Artemis tiene razón-continuo luna-nuestro recurso más poderoso es el cristal de plata, pero usarlo así nada más porque si para todo tiene serias consecuencias, puedes morir serena, y si no te mata antes te dejara secuelas permites por un sobreuso, secuelas que dudo que incluso siendo neo reina serenity puedas arreglar"

"serena-dijo Darién acercándose a la chica-es tu decisión, yo la apoyare pase lo que pase"

"y yo-dijo amy

"yo también lo hare-dijo con orgullo lita

"de igual manera estoy adentro-contesto mino parándose

"también yo-dijo rei para después bromear-además quien evitara que hagas una tontería serena?"

"cállate rei-contesto serena mirando con recelo, pero sin embargo una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su cara, vio a todas sus amigas, sentadas, paradas o con las manos en los bolsillos o incluso cruzados los brazos, pero todas le sonreían en aprobación

"entonces ya está decidido!-dijo serena determinada, mientras Artemis y luna observaban

"nunca imagina que serena estaría en esta posición-dijo luna mirando a serena-parece que apenas ayer nos conocimos y era la niña llorona que no quería ser Sailor Moon, cuanto ha madurado realmente"

"yo opino lo mismo-dijo Artemis-aún recuerdo cuando mina y yo nos conocimos, fue hace tanto tiempo, parece que los tiempos son cambiantes"

"así es Artemis-contesto luna

"muy bien-decia serena-intentare comunicarme con Gabriel y le daré la noticia, que le informen al covenant que su misión ha fallado porque aquí esta…"

"EL EQUIPO DE LAS SAILOR SCOUTS QUE LUCHAN POR EL AMOR Y LA JUSTICIA-gritaron los 5 chicas al mismo tiempo levantando sus manos al aire

Continuara…

**_Y bien, concluye este episodio, una pequeña aclaración que debo hacer es que estoy reposteando estos episodios por que tuvieron pequeños errores que debía corregir, además de que por una tontería mia termine borrando un par de episodios, asi es que voy a corregir eso ya, nos vemos en los siguientes episodios chicos, hasta entonces…_**


	4. mision en arcadia

_Hola de nuevo a todos, pues bien, menos tiempo esta vez entre los episodios, la idea es poder acabar este fin este mismo año, así es que continuamos donde nos quedamos, preparando a los equipos para luchar unidos en arcadia…_

Forward unto Moon

Episodio 4

Misión arcadia

En el puente de Japón que conecta a la ciudad y la tierra forme con el elevador espacial un automóvil se mueve para llegar al elevador precisamente…

"Te agradezco mucho Darién -decia serena- de verdad!"

"no hay problema serena-decia Darién, aunque con un poco de frustración-o no lo seria si no vinieran todas en el mismo auto!"

En efecto, las otras 5 chicas viajaban atrás y adelante del auto, además de que luna y Artemis viajaban a bordo

"lo siento Darién-contesto serena-pero no se nos ocurrió algo más para ir al elevador"

"espero que lleguemos pronto-dijo mina con cara de incomodidad-

En la punta del mismo la revisión continuaba…

"muy bien-decia el técnico de la unsc-ya terminamos con striker, siguen ustedes prime"

"de acuerdo, por aquí caballeros-dijo la chica técnica mientras los demás seguían, aunque antes de eso…

"nos vemos al rato chicos-dijo despidiéndose Cathy de striker-no se lastimen demasiado"

"por favor-contesto riendo Andreas-cuando nos hemos lastimado por vestirnos? apenas y notaran que estamos aquí"

Mientras los Spartans del equipo prime avanzaban se escuchaba que los motores de ascenso del pilar del cielo se movían, había carga subiendo por el elevador

.

Las chicas estaban ahí, en el pilar del cielo una vez más, las personas que pasaban por ahí no imaginaban que las Sailor scouts estaba ahí mismo

"bien chicas-decia amy-tenemos que movernos rápido sin llamar la atención, si queremos que el mensaje llegue a los demás, a la UNSC, entonces no podemos ser indiscretas"

"bueno, serena ya tiene ese aspecto controlado-decia lita con una gota grande de sudor en su cara, pues serena estaba comiendo algo en un establecimiento de comida rápida

"que no van a venir a comer?-llamo serena

.

"ahora si-dijo la chica técnica sonriendo, su miraba mostraba claramente que a ella si le gustaba lo que venia, seguido de eso volteo a ver a james- tu armadura esta modifica de esta forma, tu habilidad es la menos ofensiva, pues los demás hacen daño a los enemigos mientras la tuya no, pero a la vez es una ventaja increíble que supera un poco a las de los demás"

"como que supera a los demás?-pregunto james, la chica contesto- puedes transportar de donde sea las armas, lo que sea puedes transportar todo!, y eso es lo que aprovechamos, este es el MERCURIUS STRIKE MODE!"

Lo que veía en la espalda de la armadura EVA de james pero no unido a la armadura era esto: los Packs Striker: una mochila con 4 cohetes, 2 fijos en la espalda y 2 independientes, estos poseían 2 pares de alas, además de que estos se podían conectar en los vernier de la armadura, había un par de rifles de batalla, 2 lanzagranadas, impulsores en las botas de la armadura algunas cuantas armas y accesorios adicionales, por ultimo lo más destacable eran un grupo de 4 escudos bastante grande se parecen a un escudo de alguna serie de Mobile suite gundam

"si no podemos darte poderes como los de tus compañeros entonces lo compensaremos dándote tantas armas como para destruir hasta a las Sailor scouts"

"dejando de lado que no buscamos eso ultimo mi compañera tiene razón, además estamos en progreso de crear o modificar armamento nuevo para tu armadura, pronto veras ese nuevo equipo listo-concluyo el técnico, esta vez james no dijo nada, solo estaba mirando su armadura y los añadidos que posee la armadura

"mercurius strike mode… es increíble, me pregunto qué potencial tendrá esta armadura!"

Mas tarde en las salas de reunion

"muy bien-decia el comandante lasky a los 2 equipos Spartans reunidos- tenemos un problema y una situación"

"y bueno, pues que sucede?-pregunto Jaden

"pues la situación es esta-dijo el capitán-recuerdan que hace una semana en el océano atlántico el equipo striker peleo contra un grupo de prometeos y encontramos una instalación submarina?"

"así es-dijo Andreas-ahí también destaco la prueba del broardsword custom"

"pues luego de la batalla entramos a investigar-dijo lasky- y descubrimos que la instalación se encuentra conectada con otra, pero aún no sabemos qué tan lejos llegue, o no sabíamos…hasta que nos conectamos a la instalación y hemos descubierto que esta y otra instalación son de soporte para el portal de arca"

"EL ARCA?!-gritan todos los Spartans y jaden dice-la instalación creadora de anillos halo verdad?"

"chicos, esto es grave-dijo lasky-si el covenant descubre que el portal al arca está aquí vendrán con toda su armada, los espadas de sanghelios no están aun aliados con nosotros de manera formal, así es que tenemos que tener el resguardo y el control del portal al arca… y con base a esto es que ya están preparadas sus misiones", prime, ustedes irán a arcadia a hacer reconocimiento en la instalación, striker ustedes irán con el equipo diplomático al espacio para asegurar la reunión diplomática"

"ya estuvo compas-dijo Carlos- vámonos entonces que…"

"NO PUEDEN PASAR!-unos gritos atrás y afuera del cuarto llamo la atención de los Spartans

"PERO QUE SUCEDE AQUÍ!-Grito wedge del equipo striker, su sorpresa era que las 5 sailor scouts internas estaban forcejeando con marines, incluso tuxedo mask estaba empujándose contra un soldado

"alto a todos-dijo Gabriel-que se supone que estan haciendo?"

Serena contesto riendo con vergüenza- intentando llegar hasta ustedes para decirles que aceptábamos la oferta de alianza"

Gabriel miro al suelo y contesto- pero así no! ASI NO!"

Había pasado un rato y finalmente los 2 equipos estaban listos para distintas misiones, pero un agregado inesperado para ambos equipos striker y prime se dio…

Un par de días después

"Es necesario que vayan? –pregunto serena a haruka, quien estaba con un uniforme del UNSC, al igual que michiru y setsuna

"descuida cabeza de bombon-contesto haruka con una sonrisa en la cara-no creo que sea un misión tan difícil"

"entonces repasemos-dijo Gabriel-para saber que todos estarán bien"

"muy bien-decia setsuna-el plan es este, ustedes, las scouts externas y el equipo striker iran juntos por que…"

"Numero uno-decia michiru- por que gracias a unos telescopios de la UNSC y a otros telescopios se encontró en el cinturón de asteroides al vestido original de la reina serenity, el cual no solo se perdió durante la invasión a la luna, sino que además tiene la capacidad de convertirse en armadura para la princesa serenity y otorgar un aumento de poder para que la princesa use el cristal de plata sin problemas o riesgo de morir"

"y numero 2-continuo haruka-los espadas de sanghelios y la UNSC van oficialmente a aliarse y con eso el planeta sanghelios será un aliado de la Humanidad, y la firma del tratado de paz y alianza será justamente en el cinturón de asteroides, cerca de donde se ha visto al vestido"

"así que van a matar 2 piedras de un solo pájaro-dijo mina, algo que no pudieron evitar notar los demás, con todos mirando a la chica con el refrán mal dicho

"pero así es el refrán verdad?-contesto Andreas mientras aparecía por atrás del equipo prime

"oh vamos, tú también?-dijo Gabriel a su amigo, el cual seguía avanzando con el resto de su equipo

"descuiden chicos-contesto Sam- espero que las negociaciones terminen de la mejor manera, y así podremos encontrar ese vestido del que hablan"

"y ni se te ocurra querer probártelo-dijo wedge a la chica, a lo cual esta le dijo riendo-dime cuando he hecho algo así"

Cathy solo rodo los ojos sonriendo mientras que Andreas dijo- pues bien equipo, es nuestro turno de brillar, los veremos pronto-dijo despidiéndose para luego entrar en la conexión entre el elevador y un crucero UNSC, mientras era seguido por el resto de su equipo

"vuela con cuidado Sam-dijo Cathy despidiéndose de su amiga

"ya sabes que no prometo nada Cathy-respondió la chica mientras entraba

"estan seguras de todo esto Sailor externas?-pregunto Andreas-no sé por qué siento algo de carga de conciencia al hecho de que para logra su objetivo van a tener que meterse en nuestro terreno de trabajo…"

"descuida Spartan-contesto haruka-esta misión no es para tanto, solo será obtener ese vestido, y no creo que el mismo tenga algún mecanismo contra Sailor scouts, así es que estaremos bien"

"entonces-decia michiru agarrándose del brazo de haruka-nos vamos?"

"Por supuesto-dijo haruka mirando a michiru, era más que claro qué tipo de relación tienen esas 2 así es que se entiende que vayan juntas a la nave

"espero que no tardemos demasiado chicas-contesto setsuna entonces, luego de eso se acercó a Carlos-hermano, no creo poder compensar adecuadamente el tiempo que hemos estado separados"

"no tienes una misión pendiente?-pregunto Carlos, setsuna se quedó un poco impresionada por lo que dijo Carlos pero él dijo-porque si es así entonces no pierdas el tiempo y demuestra lo que los meiou podemos hacer!"

"si-dijo setsuna comprendiendo lo que decía su hermano, el cual dijo- no te preocupes por mí, más bien yo me preocupare por ti, aunque creo que estarás bien, muy bien hermano, es hora de irme, cuídate Carlos"

"igualmente setsuna-dijo mientras la miraba entrar al crucero UNSC, Gabriel se acercó a Carlos y le dijo-estarán bien créeme, van con striker

"quieres tranquilizarme o darme un ataque de pánico?-dijo bromeando Carlos

"_ESCUCHE ESO CHICOS!-_grito Sam desde el ascensor antes de que este cerrara puertas

El crucero se separó del anclaje de la estación y comenzó a volar y a reunirse con otros cruceros, fragatas, destructores y Naves Coloniales del UNSC, las cuales empezaron a moverse en dirección a un portal desliespacial

"empiecen la movilización hacia el cinturón de asteroides-ordeno el comandante de la flota, seguido de ello empezaron a entrar al portal desliespacial, las naves desaparecían y detrás de ellas se cerró el portal desliespacial

"Por favor-decia en su mente serena-regresen a salvo chicas"

La nave UNSC PHOENIX arriba a las cercanías de las costas de arcadia, arcadia ha pasado por una situación demasiado delicada para lo que es los tiempos del siglo 21, de una monarquía pasaron por una época socialista y luego cayeron en una dictadura, la familia real tuvo que huir para no morir, y se vieron obligados a restaurar la monarquía cuando el covenant ataco por primera vez y destruyo parte de arcadia, junto con la dictadura, ahora las fuerzas del UNSC resguardan el 90% del territorio de arcadia, a diferencia de la arcadia de Grecia, esta es una nación que tiene el tamaño de la mitad de México, y se extiende en el océano atlántico, siendo lo único que hay entre el continente americano y los europeos y asiáticos, a pesar de eso, nunca se lo encontraron los europeos en sus expediciones, hace más de 600 años

"Preparándonos para descender en arcadia-decia un piloto de Pelican a la fragata-preparándonos para descender…3, 2, 1…AHORA!"

5 pelicans salían del crucero UNSC, en ellos venía el equipo prime de la UNSC

"crees que fue buena idea dejar a las chicas en Japón?-preguntaba Cathy, Gabriel contesto-si, ellas estarán bien allá, pues les están dando una pequeña instrucción básica de lo que podrán hacer si aceptaban la alianza, de momento nos concentraremos en nuestra misión"

Cathy no parecía demasiado de acuerdo con lo que le decía su compañero, Gabriel puso su mano en su hombro y le dijo-ella estará bien, te lo prometo…"

"ATENCION!-grito Jaden-COMIENZA LA OPERACIÓN ARCADIA EN 10 SEGUNDOS. 9, 8, 7,"

La compuerta del Pelican del equipo prime se abrió dejando ver que estaban cerca del centro de la ciudad

"6, 5, 4, 3…-Sam contaba también en el Pelican de striker, los equipos, accesorios y complementos de striker estaban listos para ser usados

"3, 2, 1… AHORA!"

Y los muchachos del equipo empezaron a bajar de los Pelican y a descender a la capital de arcadia!"

"y bien, que se supone que hagamos?-preguntaba serena, esta chica junto a las otras scouts caminaban por la base UNSC del pilar del cielo, el elevador orbital

"síganme-decia la comandante Sarah palmer- primero vamos a poner en regla lo que es nuestra alianza, asegurarnos de que todo esté en regla y orden, debo decir que me alegra que aceptaran esta decisión, casi nadie o nadie saben esto que les voy a decir, pero yo te he admirado a Sailor Moon desde que supe de tus apariciones en Japón"

"enserio?-dijo serena sonrojada-no sabía que había causado admiración en un Spartan"

"pero lo hiciste-dijo palmer-y ahora podría decirse que te devolveré el favor, síganme aquí chicas"

Unos pasos después las chicas ya estaban en un cuarto técnico, bastante amplio"

"muy bien chicas-decia palmer-aquí nos encargaremos de tomar sus datos?"

"datos-pregunto amy-que tipo de datos se refieren?"

"lo básico, altura, peso, esos detalles, podemos ayudarlas, proveerlas de equipo o de algún apoyo, incluso mejorar sus trajes de Sailor, porque esto, sin ofender, se ve un poco desgastado"

Y en efecto, a diferencia de Sailor Moon, cuyo traje era nuevo y apareció hace una semana, el de las chicas había sido mejorado por última vez cuando el Pegaso de los sueños aprecio y enfrentaban a death Moon, los trajes tenían rayones, marcas, rasguños, cortes pequeños, la falda de Sailor venus incluso ya estaba ya rompiendo de un lado

"pues, un poco de arreglo no nos vendría nada mal-contesto mina sonriendo y observando su apariencia-si no se me va a caer la falda en cualquier momento"

"pues bien chicas-dijo Sarah, si nos permiten un segundo sus trajes podemos encargarnos de ellos y actualizarlos, no se arrepentirán"

Cerraron la compuerta y tras mirar que en el cuarto había ropa de distintos tamaños empezaron a desvestirse de sus trajes de Sailor, algo que realmente jamás habían hecho antes…

ARCADIA…

Las calles de arcadia era un hervidero de gente, la capital, tenía un día bastante ocupado, en una azotea había una pequeña habitación, la cual estaba ocupada…por un grupo de Spartans encubiertos…

"ok, aquí el equipo prime, reportando desde un balcón-decía Cathy con un par de binoculares- pasaremos a la etapa 2 del plan una vez que nos digan que está pasando, o el statu quo de la zona de aterrizaje"

"_ok_-llamo desde el radio el comandante de la fragata-_desde aquí arriba puedo ver lo que sucede en todas partes, cerca del objetivo, la zona es segura, las ruinas arqueológicas junto a la plaza central está en un día de trabajo bastante baja, no hay mucha asistencia, hay un grupo de policías cerca de ahí, en la plaza montan un escenario para un concierto, hay personas reclamando, parece que la realeza está saliendo en dirección a yo que se… hay una protesta afuera del recinto real y hay una marcha de orgullo LGBT en dirección a la plaza directamente, así que tenemos que reducir el uso de armamento explosivo lo más posible"_

"pues creo que eso estará bien-decia Daisuke- si podemos evitar la violencia lo más posible esta será la misión más tranquila de todas la que hayamos tenido jamás"

"comparto opinión contigo- dijo Carlos- yo honestamente espero no toparme con problemas hoy"

Mientras que Gabriel y el resto del equipo prime preparaban sus armas y su equipo para bajar de la azotea

La marcha LGBT seguía avanzando, pero estaban cerca de toparse con el automóvil de la realeza, el convoy estaba conformado por un grupo de 4 motocicletas con guardias con armaduras y cascos, el auto de la realeza y 4 gungoose, mongoose's armados con lanzagranadas

"perfecto-dijo Cathy metiéndose en la marcha-ahora seguimos nosotros!"

"ya escucharon a la señorita-dijo Gabriel-vamos a las ruina, y de ahí a la instalación!"

Los Spartans comenzaron a correr por La plaza principal, mientras corrían a toda velocidad evidentemente llamaban la atención la gente, pero no causaban alboroto

"alto ahí-grito un policía viendo que se acercaban a la zona arqueológica-no pueden pasar!"

"OPERANCION IMPORTANTE DEL UNSC-grito Daisuke- necesitamos entrar ahí, es un asunto de seguridad mundial, nacional y todas esas cosas importantes"

Dicho esto Jaden salto la reja de seguridad y se dirigió a un pozo en los restos arqueológicos, los demás hicieron eso pero incluso usando sus impulsores en la armadura

"ahora entremos-dijo Gabriel, empezaron a entrar en la catacumba del pozo

Un reportero hablaba en el noticiero sobre lo que pasaba en arcadia-_en otras noticias una marcha de orgullo LGBT se ha visto interrumpida en gran medida debido a que el automóvil de la realeza se ha visto obligado a retroceder"_

Una fragata del UNSC se acercó a la ciudad acompañando a la fragata que trajo al equipo prime, dentro venían las Sailor scouts,

"que sucede allá abajo-pregunto rei a palmer, esto abrió la line de comunicación y escucho al equipo prime

"_chicos, prepárense allá afuera, los prometeos se estan saliendo, repito, hay prometeos que pretenden salir de ahí"_

Gabriel y el resto del equipo prime disparaban contra varios soldados prometeos, estos pretendían salir de la instalación, Gabriel disparaba con su rifle de asalto contra un grupo de crawlers que le disparaban también

"yo me encargo-dijo james, haciendo aparecer su escudo, además de eso hizo aparece una AAP para dispararle a los enemigos

"fuera de mi camino niña tonta-grito un soldier estampando a Cathy contra la pared

"Cathy!-grito Gabriel pero de pronto el soldier se dobló, Cathy acababa de arrancarle del pecho su núcleo, matando al soldier con dicha acción, aunque técnicamente nunca estuvo vivo

"nadie me llama niña tonta! me escuchaste!?-después de eso arrojo al soldier mientras este se incineraba

"muchachos-decia Jaden disparando su DMR Contra una batería de combustible forerunner-cúbranse, avísales a los de allá arriba que se estan colando unos cuantos de estos!"

"ya lo hicimos-dijo Carlos-es hora de poner esto feo! Daisuke!"

"OK!-grito Daisuke mientras soltaba sus SMG, acto seguido empezó a cargar energía eléctrica en sus 2 puños

Dicho esto Carlos incremento su velocidad y empezó a quitarles las armas a algunos soldier mientras que Daisuke les atacaba lanzado rayos cargados de electricidad, explotando los núcleos de los que se podían

Un disco de energía de color blanco amarillento llegaba volando cortando el rifle de luz de un soldier Prometeo

"lamentamos llegar tarde-decia Sailor Moon, ella y las otras 4 Sailor internas aterrizaron cerca del equipo prime

"me alegro que vinieran, porque Esto está mal-dijo Daisuke-muy mal!"

"concuerdo contigo-contesto Carlos

Una enorme figura un gran "cuerpo-guerrero" mecánico que se segmenta a numerosos componentes dispares que no están conectados físicamente. Y Al igual que los Caballeros Prometeos, tiene una "cara" con un cráneo que brilla intensamente en el interior. Además de que ejerce una Espada de Luz Sólida

"quien eres tú?-pregunta rei mientras observa al ente mecánico enfrente de ellas

"yo soy el warden eterno, guerrero siervo del manto, y del imperio lunar"

"imperio lunar-pregunta amy, warden responde-esto aquí para cumplir la ejecución del plan del renacer lunar, y acabar con ustedes humanos!"

"acabar con los humanos?-pregunto serena preocupada-por qué harías algo así?"

"princesa-contesto warden-puede ver que ha renacido, puedo ver que esta bien, pero no puedo entender, por qué ayudarías a los humanos, eso es lo que puedo ver a menos que demuestres lo contrario"

"no-dijo serena-yo si estoy apoyando a los humanos, a mi raza!"

"tu raza?, princesa, usted no es terrestre, es lunar, usted tiene derecho a reencarnar, los humanos no, ellos merecen caer por lo que han hecho

"entonces he de suponer que no podremos entendernos, verdad?-dijo Gabriel guardando su rifle de asalto, acto seguido empuño el sable estrella, mientras que las luces de su armadura empezaron a brillar en color azul verdoso

"veo que tu valor es suficiente como para no huir de una pelea-contesto el warden-muy bien, si es así como quiere que sea…esta es la última oportunidad humanos, ríndanse y los dejare vivir este encuentro, si por otro lado quieren quedarse a morir y a luchar, entonces demuéstrenme su determinación"

"entonces tendrás que llevarnos a nosotras también-dijo amy dando un paso al frente, mientras que las demás chicas hacían eso mismo, warden las miro una última vez

"guerreras de la luna, no tienen que hacer esto, no tienen que defender a los humanos que nada han hecho por ustedes"

"te equivocas-contesto mina-sabemos lo que los humanos han hecho por nosotros porque también somos humanas"

"así es-dijo rei-no peleamos por querer fama"

"Más bien tenemos una motivación-dijo lita

Entonces demuéstrenme esa determinación que las mueve" y seguido les lanza un rayo de su cabeza el cual evaden por muy poco

"toma esto!-grito james haciendo aparecer sus impulsores y 2 rifles de batalla empezando a dispararle a warden mientras volaba

"tú no nos detendrás-exclama lita-tenemos más poder del que tú piensas que tenemos"

"así es-afirma rei

"no nos detendrás ahora-le grita Sailor Moon- y ellos y nosotras juntos te vamos a derrotar"

Warden se acerca a ellos con espada en mano pero venus ataca-cadena de amor de venus", aunque solo lo aleja un poco este no desiste y vuelve a acercarse con la espada golpeando el suelo lanzando volando por los aires a todos

"chicas-grita serena- ahora somos más fuertes que antes, usemos ese poder juntas"

Mina vuelve a intentar contratacar pero esta vez con un nuevo ataque- látigo de amor y belleza de venus!" el latigazo esta vez es más efectivo ya que aprisiona a warden de un solo brazo, este intenta arrastrar a venus pero sin embargo atrás de el aparece un destello como un relámpago a gran velocidad que lo ataca por la espalda

"quien se atreve?!" este rayo naranja no era otro sino Carlos

"vamos no se queden mirando-contesto Carlos moviéndose a alta velocidad-sé que soy fabuloso pero no es el momento"

"ja, yo te mostrare quien es el fabuloso-contesta Jaden y empieza a cargar una esfera de fuego en sus manos-ESTALLIDO GLORIOSO!"

Warden fue recibido por el estallido de fuego, tras reponerse un segundo dijo-maldigo esta armadura!" y seguido de ello levita en el aire y crean un orbe de energía de color negro con un borde blanco dirigiendo el ataque contra todos

"cascada sagrada de mercurio!" amy invoco un gran orbe de agua que envolvió el ataque de warden y lo hizo estallar, este enfureció y con un ademan de mano invoco a varios crawlers pero empezaron a ser derribados de tiros en la cabeza

"no son tan duros-dijo james, este con su rifle de batalla voló a varios, Cathy activo los cañones de su armadura en la espalda y empezó a dispararle a warden quien se cubría con su espada a forma de escudo

"ahhh!" Daisuke empezó a generar una enorme esfera eléctrica en sus 2 manos y luego grito

"_Shinsei doragon!"_

El ataque que por un momento tomo la apariencia de un dragón golpeo con a warden, este sin embargo activo su espada y Amy distrajo a warden congelando el suelo donde estaba parado

"no puedes ganarle a la inteligencia con fuerza bruta warden"

"no te burles de mi inteligencia!"

Rei grito- me toca a mí" ella salto en el aire y saco varios pergaminos los cuales lanzo convertidos en llamas contra warden este no se inmuto pero rei concentro sus energías

"por el poder de nuestros ancestro y el poder del amor y la amistad, y por todas la gente que lucha conmigo te castigo en el nombre de la luna, fuego de marte enciéndete!" Cuál sería su sorpresa al ver que su disparo parecía el rayo de un rifle de luz a toda potencia, este mismo salio contra warden a quien debilito unos segundos, este se repuso pero rei siguió disparando como si de un rifle de luz infinito se tratase, Gabriel corrió hacia warden y se deslizo en el suelo, es en ese momento que activa el sable estrella

Warden sin quedarse de brazos cruzados empuñando su espada también ataco a Gabriel, ambas espadas chocaron al mismo tiempo y Gabriel al ser de menor altura parecía que perdía, pero Gabriel encendió sus alas, las cuales le empezaron a dar más impulso contra warden

"ataque de hojas de roble de júpiter!" Sailor júpiter lanzo sus ataques de hojas contra warden, la descarga eléctrica fue suficiente para sacar un momento de balance a warden el cual se distrae y le da tiempo a Cathy de volver a cargar sus cañones

"cañones "virtue", fuego!-el disparo destruyo el brazo izquierdo de warden

"no te dejare salir victorioso de esta pelea-el grito era de Darién, tuxedo mask, quien tenía al muy curioso en su mano, su bastón, pero este ahora tenían una punta afilada, era una lanza

"tu…Endimión! Tu, TU MALDITO PRINCIPE DE LA TIERRA, Tu ERES EL MAXIMO EXPONENTE DEL PECADO HUMANO!"

"te mostrare mi verdaderos poder, te presento mu ultima técnica-dijo Darién y en su mano empezó a cargar energía- _Tuxedo La Smoking Bomber"_

Darién concentro energía en sus manos, extendía su brazo y un rayo de energía salio de la palma de su mano, el ataque directamente logro lo impensable, derribo la armadura de warden al grado que se cayó un pedazo de la misma

"EJECUCION LUNAR!" Sailor Moon le lanza su ataque a warden, el cual pierde parte de su armadura y queda con el núcleo expuesto, agonizante el warden solo puede voltear a ver a serena

Princesa-dice warden dolido-tu Endimión… tu eres el responsable de la corrupción del a princesa, tu pagaras!-dicho esto empezó a cargar contra Darién con toda furia e intención de golpearlo

"tuxedo mask!-serena corría para salvar a Darién pero…

"te mostrare…-decia Gabriel volado atrás de warden, el cual volteo- que esta es…MI DETERMINACION!

Gabriel levanto el sable con todas sus fuerzas y realizo el corte contra warden, finalmente el corte pudo contra el núcleo y estalla el mismo, warden empieza a desintegrarse

"no se equivoquen, me han vencido, pero, pronto entenderán que no pueden detener mis planes, no pueden evitar al destino ni detenerlo, y tarde o temprano lo entenderá princesa!"

Finalmente warden desapareció….

"chicas, chicos-decia Carlos-operación arcadia completa!..."

Continuara…

_**Y con esto llegamos al fin de otro capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, y si, nos hemos encontrado con nuestro enemigo, y debido a que este es diferente al warden visto en halo 5 y sus productos relacionados creo que es menester mencionar quien es este nuevo warden:**_

_**Warden eternal: un antiguo guerrero forerunner, es una inteligencia artificial de la misma civilización antes mencionada, sobrevivió al disparo de los anillos halo y como esta fue la última misión que le fue encomendada antes de la muerte de su creador, debía después de 1000 años del disparo de los anillos halo viajar al mundo de los humanos y ayudarlos a hacer contacto con los selenitas, del milenio de plata, la única civilización que se salvó del disparo del anillo halo debido a que el cristal de plata protegió la luna, por razones desconocidas de momento, warden busca el exterminio de los humanos, así como proteger a la princesa serenity, y si es significa usar a los agresivos prometeos contra todos, lo hará…**_


	5. narrative

Forward unto Moon

Episodio 6

Narrative

Flota covenant de justicia particular

Nebulosa Cabeza de caballo

La flota covenant era bastante grande, a pesar de que la mayoría de la flota covenant está dispersa por la galaxia, existe una gran cantidad de naves y tropas covenant, suficientes como para poner en jaque el destino de la tierra…

En una de las naves centrales los soldados elites guardias de honor comenzaron a caminar siguiendo a un general elite, el cual portaba una armadura personalizada color rojo oscuro, este procedió a entrar a una sala de comunicaciones, tras lo cual el general solicito- retírense"

Estos se retiraron tras hacer una reverencia, seguido de ello el generan activo el sistema de comunicaciones, unos segundos después se proyectaron los hologramas de los profetas de pesar y verdad

"saludos general sharee hazbalmee-dijo el profeta del pesar-cuál es el avance de la situación?"

"el avance actual es el siguiente-dijo sharee- en las últimas horas las flotas han conseguido reunificarse, la flotas de verdad absoluta, penitencia solemne, juicio impetuosos y ser celestial se han comunicado"

"entonces no podemos perder el tiempo-contesto el profeta del pesarlos humanos parecen estar buscando tesoros de los dioses y los están profanando, debemos ser capaces de responderles a los humanos esta afrenta contra nuestro covenant"

"existe en este momento una operación humana y de los espadas de sangheilios, esta operación es un tratado de alianza y paz, que está por firmarse, además de que cerca del área donde se firmara ese tratado una señal de energía muy intensa se ha detectado flotando, es posible que se trate de algún tipo de reliquia de los dioses"

"entonces encárgate de ese asunto-contesto el profeta de la verdad- mientras tomaremos la responsabilidad de reorganizar a las tropas"

Seguido de ello la trasmisión concluyo y el general sharee salio, dicho esto llamo a un par de elites comandante

"que 5 naves de ataque pesado se preparen para salir y preparen mi seraph personal, vamos en dirección a la firma del tratado!"

Cinturón de asteroides…

Estación espacial ENDO de la UNSC…

Las naves de la UNSC salían del desliespacio finalmente, habían sido 6 horas de viaje, las naves la UNSC empezaron a formarse en posiciones defensivas

"crees que lleguen a tiempo-preguntaba un miembro de la tripulación del puente al capitán

"llegaran en 6 segundo te lo aseguro-contesto el capitán, en efecto unos 6 segundos después los portales volvieron a abrirse, naves de los espadas de sangheilios habían finalmente llegado al punto de reunión…

"atención-llama el capitán de nave-comiencen identificación de objetivos, marquen a las naves de los espadas como aliados provisionales hasta que se notifique lo contrario, los diplomáticos encargados de la forma por parte de la UNSC tienen sus signos vitales en monitoreo, debido a que cabe la posibilidad de que alguien intente sabotear el evento, si los signos vitales de los 15 diplomáticos se detienen en un lapso menos de 3 minutos y los espadas no pueden explicar lo que pasa entonces cambien la identificación de las naves de los espadas de aliados a enemigos…"

Una vez terminado el comunicado las naves de los espadas y de la UNSC comenzaron a atracarse en la estación espacial de la UNSC, y en una de ellas las Sailor scouts externas y el equipo striker llegaban a la estación y a su vez se preparaban para sus respectivas misiones

"muy bien chicas-decia Sam a las 3 sailor's que estaba disfrazadas como soldados UNSC-nosotros nos encargaremos de cuidar la reunión, no se preocupen por nosotros"

"de acuerdo -contesto haruka-mientras nosotras iremos por el vestido, ya lo tenemos localizado"

"enserio-pregunto Andreas- donde está, digo porque si algo pasa tenemos que saber por dónde andan?"

"esta aquí en este asteroide-dijo michiru mostrando una foto a Andreas- a un par de kilómetros de las naves de esos espadas de sangheilios parece que aterrizo o se pegó al asteroide, tenemos esa ventaja, que el vestido no se ira flotando, por ahora…"

"muy bien chicas-dijo Andreas-las dejamos trabajar en paz, cualquier cosa aquí estamos-después de decir eso se dirigió a su equipo ya con armaduras puestas-muy bien equipo striker, vámonos"

Entonces los Spartans procedían a moverse en dirección a un anclaje UNSC que aparentemente lleva a la estación espacial y a la reunión diplomática, las horas pasaban y las negociaciones pasaban, la reunión procedió con calma, entonces el asteroide en donde el vestido se había quedado estuvo al alcance, las chicas no perdieron el tiempo y una vez que lo vieron gritaron:

"POR EL PODER DEL PLANETA NEPTUNO TRANSFORMACION!"

"POR EL PODER DEL PLANETA URANO TRANSFORMACION!"

"POR EL PODER DEL PLANETA PLUTON TRANSFORMACION!"

Las 3 Sailor pasaron inadvertidas ante los demás de la UNSC, un momento después estas misma estaba en el espacio, rodeadas de un aura de energía que impedían la perdida de oxígeno para ellas en el espacio

"de acuerdo-dijo haruka-yo me acercare al vestido, es probable que reaccione con mi energía de Sailor, así es que si este empieza a reaccionar ustedes conténganlo"

"entendido-dijo michiru, y luego continuo -no creo que se difícil, es el vestido original, pero dudo que la reina o la princesa le pusieran un mecanismo contra las senshi"

Las 3 chicas volaban en dirección al vestido, y al fin estaban ahí, el preciado vestido volaba y haruka empezó a acercar las manos al mismo, este empezó a brillar y a emitir partículas, haruka solo tenía que tomarlo….

"_que es esta sensación que tengo?-_se preguntó setsuna, entonces esa sensación de que algo malo pasaría aumento, era más que claro, algo estaba a punto de pasar….

"ALERTA ROJA-grito en la estación espacial, un operador de sistema-naves del desliespacio salen en estos momento"

"que?-dijo un oficial y en efecto, unos segundo después 6 naves pesadas del covenant salían a poco más de 5 Km de distancia del vestido

Dentro de la nave comandante de la flota covenant los soldados estaban preparándose para salir al espacio

"señor-dijo un elite comandante al general Sharee- estamos listos, es posible que este cerca la reliquia"

"excelente-contesto sharee-que los seraph se encarguen de atacar la estación espacial, preparen a los banshee y a un par de phantom para incursionar, iremos por esa reliquia"

Dentro de la estación espacial la tención era grande

"atención-ordeno el comandante de la misión-la UNSC me dio jurisdicción para disponer de los recursos militares ante cualquier situación"

Dicho esto empezó a moverse- primero que nada, la prioridad es proteger a los espadas, que alguien averigüe si el tratado ya fue firmado, en cuyo caso podremos solicitar apoyo de combate"

"si señor-dijo un ODST, el cual se alejó en dirección a la sala de reuniones

"segundo-dijo el comandante-quiero que desplieguen todos los cazas disponibles, incluyendo bombarderos, que concentren el fuego en la nave más cercana y de ahí continúen a la siguiente

El plan empezó a realizarse, mientras que algunos cazas del UNSC era derribados el ODST llego finalmente al sala de reunión encontrando ahí a los espada

"es grave la situación-informo el ODST- naves covenant nos atacan a ambos"

"que cosa?-dijo Sebastián-cuando sucedió eso?"

"hace solo unos minutos-informo el ODST-necesito saber si el tratado ya ha sido firmado para solicitar apoyo de los espadas, órdenes del comandante"

"el tratado aún no ha sido firmado-indico uno de los elites de los espadas de sangheilios-el mismo entrara en vigor unas cuantas horas después de ser firmado, pero en esta situación no podemos esperas unas cuantas horas"

Otro elite de los espadas ordeno-informen a las naves que tenemos una situación, que despeguen los seraph y que los banshee se formen en posición defensiva"

"ya escucho comandante-dijo el ODST por un radio que estaba en canal abierto

"Entonces que usted y su escuadrón escolten a los espadas y a los diplomáticos a sus naves, necesito al equipo striker en el aire ahora"

"SI SEÑOR-contestaron William, Andreas, Sebastián y wedge, mientras que Sam contesto –ahí voy!-luego de eso salto por una mesa y llego a la compuerta de salida derribando a Sebastián en el proceso

"SAM!-dijeron los otros 4 Spartans, esta se limitó a sonreír apenada

Afuera las naves UNSC Protegían la estación espacial hasta que las naves de los espadas entraron en acción

Mientras que un crucero covenant empezó a adelantarse a los otros cruceros, de este comenzó a salir un escuadrón de ataque encabezado por un seraph, inmediatamente después este estrello un torpedo de plasma contra un asteroide cercano

"EL VESTIDO!-Grito haruka, el vestido empezó a flotar, seguido de ello las partículas empezaron a aumentar, parecía un espectro de energía y partículas, pero ahora el vestido no estaba solo, sino que parecía ser portado por alguien, las partículas simulaban la forma de la mismísima reina serenity, el vestido empezó a volar rápidamente, este alejaba de las Sailor y lo que era peor, parecía tener voluntad propia, pues volaba evadiendo los pequeños asteroides

"NO!-grito haruka y lanzo su ataque hacia atrás de ella

"TIERRA! TIEMBLA!-el ataque sirvió para impulsar a haruka quien empezó a seguir el vestido

"defendámosla-grito michiru a setsuna, quien hizo brillar su cetro de granate

"maremoto de Neptuno-grito michiru lanzando su ataque contra un banshee, los escudos de este cayeron y mostro un poco de daño por el ataque, inmediatamente este se alejó de ahí

"grito mortal!-setsuna disparo su esfera de energía contra un phantom el cual perdió sus escudos por el ataque, michiru hizo aparecer el espejo de Neptuno y dicho esto realizo su ataque en conjunto con Sailor plut

"Reflejo Submarino!"

"Chronos Typhoon-grito setsuna lanzando un doble ataque bastante poderoso que acabo con los 2 phantom

"no será suficiente-decia dentro de su nave el general sharee, su seraph era de color rojo carmesí, y al volar a alta velocidad dejaba una estela que lo hacía parecer un cometa rojo

"no te vayas-decia haruka casi alcanzando el vestido, este estaba a un par de centímetros de el pero

"no se quien seas-dijo sharee-pero no te llevaras eso tu, muere ya!"

Disparando varios torpedo de plasma contra haruka era la técnica perfecta para acabar por ella, ella apenas y pudo usar su ataque

"Espada de Urano ¡Elimina!"

Apenas librado el ataque de torpedo ella pudo ver que el vestido ya estaba lejos de ella

"lo siento princesa-decia en voz baja y muy triste-les falle"

"_oh créeme que fallar no es algo a lo que nos hayamos acostumbrado y no lo haremos ahora_-la voz de Andreas en el radio se podía escuchar perfecta para las Sailor- _neptune, plut, carguen otra vez ese ataque conjunto pero sin cambiar de posición, vamos a hacer algo demasiado loco"_

"Reflejo Submarino!"

"Chronos Typhoon"

"_No se muevan-_dijo Sam-_ que el grande viene en 10, 9, 8, 7…"_

Las 2 sailor's contenían el ataque todo lo que podían, faltaban solo

_4, 3, 2, 1…"_

Un disparo de energía paso a alta velocidad, la sorpresa es que este dio directamente en el ataque conjunto de las 3 chicas y se amplifico combinando los 3 ataque y dirigiéndose el ataque junto a 3 centímetros del vestido parándolo en el acto

"recargando cañón-decia Sebastián desde la estación espacial, un cañón UNSC con batería de plasma acababa de disparar con una puntería infernal, mientras Sebastián se cambiaba de asiento y comenzó a dirigir otro cañón distinto contra los covenant, derribando de un disparo a un seraph

"pero como es que puede hacer eso?-pregunto haruka y entonces michiru dijo-que es ese objeto que ahí viene?"

Lo que venía era el broardsword custom narrative, estrenado en aquella batalla en el océano, venía con toda la potencia que le permitan sus propulsores, entonces tras girar un segmento del motor aumento aún más la propulsión

"quien está adentro de esa nave Andreas?-pregunto michiru por el radio, no había respuesta

"wedge, donde esta Andreas?-pregunto setsuna, tampoco hubo respuesta

"y por qué no me preguntan a mí?- dijo riéndose Sam, las chicas entendieron a que se refería la chica, dentro Andreas era empujado hacia atrás por la fuerza del impulso de la nave, mientras que wedge tenía la vista concentrada únicamente en ese vestido, ese maldito vestido…

"van muy rápido-dijo michiru, entonces un banshee de los espadas se acercó a las chicas

"chicas-llamo desde adentro William-en este preciso momento esos 2 Spartans están dentro de esa nave, y creo que estaban muy decididos cuando despegaron"

"decididos a qué?-pregunto haruka acercándose a la nave

"DESCIDIDOS A DETENER ESE MALDITO VESTIDO DE UNA JODIDA VEZ!-grito por el radio wedge, Andreas en el asiento de copiloto soportaba la fuerza con la que aceleraba su nave, mientras sujetaba un par de palancas

"el vestido ahí va!-grito haruka-alcáncenlo"

"ahí voy"

Desde el broardsword "narrative" se liberó un afuste de misiles el cual se disparó contra el vestido, el cual empezó a esquivar los misiles uno detrás de otro, el narrative no se detuvo levanto lo que parecían ser un par de vigas extrañas, mientras que continuaban los misiles disparando

"usa el láser-dijo wedge a Andreas, este empezó a disparar el cañón laser contra el vestido, este apenas y podía esquivar el láser, un segundo laser perseguía al vestido"

"a la cuenta de 5, libera las garras prensoras y atrapa al vestido Andreas-dijo wedge mientras apretaba con más fuerza sus controles

"solo un segundo, un maldito segundo necesito…. Hagámoslo!"

Una última ráfaga de misiles se disparó contra el vestido, en ese momento estaba sobre un crucero del covenant, los misiles no dieron en el vestido pero si en un cañón del crucero

"van a hacerlo-dijo michiru

Desde las vigas extrañas se liberaron un par de garras de 2 dedos enormes, está en la punta se abrieron

"AHORA!-grito Andreas controlando las garras, entonces logro agarrar con las 2 al vestido, el cual empezó a retorcerse como si sus partículas no pudieran controlarlo mas

"lo tengo…ahhh-el narrative fue alcanzado por un par de disparos de plasma que lo desestabilizaron y soltó el vestido

"demonios-dijo setsuna mientras flotaba en dirección a los chicos

El comandante sharee decía desde su seraph-no se quienes sean, pero no quiero que se metan en mi camino!"

El enfrentamiento empezaba a ser entre el seraph de sharee vs el narrative, narrative disparaba sus ametralladoras contra el seraph mientras que este hacia lo mismo pero con sus cañones de plasma, Sailor uranus lanzo su ataque

"espada de Urano, elimina!"

El ataque no le dio al seraph, pero si impacto contra otro banshee, explotándolo en el ataque, mientras que setsuna disparaba su ataque más famoso

"grito mortal!"

El ataque hizo que el seraph empezara a alejarse un poco mientras que el narrative se alejaba en pero entonces se dieron cuenta de algo

"no puede ser!-dijo wedge-ya le dimos la vuelta al sector, estoy a menos de un KM de la estación espacial, y el vestido también va en esa dirección

"entonces yo lo atrapare-dijo haruka llegando montada en el banshee pilotado por William

"como lo harás?-pregunto Sam desde el radio

Haruka contesto- narrative, cédanme una de sus pinza, si es que se pueden soltar y operar manualmente?"

"así es-decia wedge-pero te pesara esa cosa más de una tonelada"

"no importa-contesto haruka-además no hay peso en el espacio"

Wedge le dijo a Andreas-ok, encárgate de que la reciba- Andreas contesto- entiendo, ahí va, soltando pinza izquierda!"

La pinza soltada tenía una agarradera, parece que para que alguna mano de alguno de los mechas de la UNSC como el cyclops pudieran usar estas pinzas, haruka tomo con ambas manos la pinza y empezó a acercarse al vestido, el cual cada vez se movía más lento por esquivar a las naves del UNSC Y covenant que se estaban matando en medio de su camino

"cargando el stratos 4-indico Sebastián desde adentro de la nave cargando el cañón en la nave, la precisión de Sebastián le permitió enfocar al seraph pero empezó a apuntar un poco más delante de donde el seraph estaba

"QUE TE CARGUE LA….!-grito Sebastián y disparo el cañón, este tardo en llegar medio segundo, pero le dio al seraph dañándolo en el acto

"ahí voy!-grito haruka finalmente abriendo las pinzas, era ahora o nunca, tenía que cerrarlas en el momento correcto….

"vamos…-decia Sam observando en la nave, estaba operando un cañón defensivo y lo usaba para ver a los chicos, un segundo apretó los puños y los dientes y consiguió observarla a haruka…tomando una vez más el vestido con las pinzas, pero esta vez no se permitió soltarlo…lo había logrado

"ordenen la retirada-dijo el comandante sharee-debemos evitar la pérdida de más tropas, empiezan a retirarse de aquí"

"señor-dijo un elite en la comunicación-está seguro?"

"ya hemos perdido demasiados recursos tratando de recuperar eso que perseguían esos Spartans, además, ya tenemos bastante información de esa mujeres humanas con poderes, esta le interesara a los altos líderes"

Seguido de ello el seraph de sharee empezó a huir junto a la flota covenant que había llegado hace un rato a pelear

"se retiran-decia Sam, porque se retiran?"

"no lo sé-decia Sebastián-pero esto es malo"

"Tenemos al menos una carta a nuestro favor ahora-decia setsuna-tenemos el vestido"

En efecto, ahora si tenían el vestido, las 3 Sailor externas entraron a la nave junto al banshee de William y el narrative, que venía bastante dañado

"tenemos que inclinar la balanza a nuestro favor-dijo haruka, luego de decir eso volteo a ver al broardsword del cual salían Andreas y wedge, aprovechando la ingravidez del hangar aunque wedge se veía bastante cansado y mal, y Andreas en cuando pudo ponerse en pie tomo una bolsa y vomito adentro, ya había tenido suficiente con eso

"si esto es así en un universo como este-dijo para sí mismo Andreas- no quiero imaginar que pasaría si estuviéramos en un universo donde existan los mobile suits?

"solo espero que esos chicos no tengan un trágico final-dijo michiru viéndolos bastante agotados a ambos Spartans

La UNSC Se ha llevado una victoria, pero no la guerra, tendrán las Sailor scouts y los soldados de la UNSC ganarle al destino?

Continuara…


	6. Miras de vida

Forward unto Moon

Episodio 7

Miras de vida

El tren expreso de Japón que llevaba desde la famosa Hiroshima hasta Tokio venía a toda velocidad, y en el tren serena conversaba por internet con mina a través de texto

Mina: ya vienes de regreso?

Serena: así es mina, ya casi regreso a Tokio, pero creo que no podre verte ni a ti ni a las chicas hasta mañana

Mina: por qué?

Serena: porque volveré cansada y solo quiero dormir, teníamos que haber regresado en la tarde de Hiroshima, pero el tren se atrasó por un problema en los talleres y partimos a las 5 de la tarde

Mina: vaya, no quiero ni imaginar los frustrante que eso fue…

Serena: como no tienes idea, le avise a Darién que volvería hasta tarde, por cierto, supe que los muchachos del equipo striker tuvieron éxito en su misión

Mina: si, haruka, michiru y setsuna dijeron que venían de regreso pronto y me pidieron que cuidara a hotaru…

"señorita mina –pregunto atrás de mina la pequeña hotaru –que hace?"

"converso con serena –contesto mina, hotaru respondió –saluda a la princesa por mi"

"lo hare –contesto mina mientras hotaru se retiraba de ahí, entonces mina retomo la conversación

Mina: hotaru te manda saludos serena

Serena: que bueno, mándale saludos míos también mina

Luego de escribir eso serena miro por la ventana del tren, el cielo casi nocturno de Japón, a lo lejos podía verse el enorme elevador orbital de Tokio, serena se quedó contemplándolo…

Mientras tanto en el espacio, en la punta del elevador orbital se daba una reunión de compañeros…

"HOLA CHICOS!-Sam será más baja de Cathy, pero grita más fuerte, y corrió en dirección al equipo prime, las naves del UNSC se anclaban finalmente al elevador espacial, la nave del equipo striker ya estaba en casa finalmente

"Sam!-dijo Cathy para luego de ello ser abrazada por Sam bastante fuerte, luego de ello el resto de striker empezó a acercarse al equipo prime

Gabriel dijo-como les fue chicos?"

"fue una maldita calamidad!-exclamo Sebastián- enserio, no puedo creer que una semana entera en negociaciones para un tratado, capturamos el vestido al menos"

"podemos verlo?-pregunto Gabriel a los Spartans, Sebastián contesto-por supuesto, de hecho ahí vienen las demás Sailor, ellas quieren asegurar la integridad del vestido"

"uranus, neptune!-dijo Gabriel- me alegra que estén bien"

"no te preocupes Spartan-contesto tranquila haruka, michiru también bastante calmada miraba a los demás -descuiden chicos, tenemos el vestido al fin y estamos bien y a salvo"

"y todo gracias a haruka -contesto Andreas-la verdad fue trabajo en equipo, pero ellas lo atraparon"

"pero que dices?-contesto setsuna apareciendo atrás de ellos-si ustedes fueron quienes permitieron que atrapáramos el vestido"

"lo malo es que el narrative no quedo tan bien como quisiéramos-contesto Andreas –por qué nos atacaron en las negociaciones, seguro te enteraste, defendimos la reunión, pero el vestido parece tener un sistema de defensa, el vestido se escapaba, pero pudimos atraparlo, usando el cañón stratos 4 y el narrative pero…en la batalla nos encontramos con el general sharee hazbalmee"

"sharee hazbalmee… -contesto serio Carlos –maldita sea…"

"quien es ese general hermano? –pregunto setsuna a Carlos, este la miro serio…

.

Mientras tanto en tierra Darién estaba empacando un par de cosas, en unos días y por distintas cuestiones tendría que viajar a Osaka, lo que lo obligaría a estar fuera 2 días, así que prepara las cosas que necesitara antes de viajar, su labor se vio interrumpida por el timbre del apartamento…

"ya voy –dijo Darién caminando hacia la puerta de su apartamento, al abrir la puerta vio una figura familiar, pero era extraño, casi imposible, se supone que ella se había ido…

"rini? –pregunto Darién

"papa… -contesto la pequeña de pelo rosa –que alegría verte de nuevo!"

.

Espacio. Nave UNSC Adraste…

"están listos equipos? –pregunto la comandante palmer, los maries, ODST's y Spartans de varios equipos se pusieron de pie y contestaron al unísono –estamos listos!"

"entendido, escuchen, nos dirigimos a México en este momento, varias fuerzas armadas criminales se encuentran tomando ciudades, se nos ha pedido que intervengamos –conto la comandante –así es que prepárense, seran desplegados en capsulas de descenso orbital, entren en sus capsulas, ya!"

Mientras los soldados se metían en sus capsulas, palmer fue a otra bahía en la misma andraste, fue en ese momento que el comunicador de palmer sonó –capitán lasky?"

"palmer –contesto el capitán –no interrumpo nada?"

"todo lo contrario –respondió palmer –llamo para saber nuestro estatus, y puedo avisarles que los equipos de asalto seran desplegados pronto"

"entendido, una vez hecho eso, quiero que lleven el cargamento de la andraste a Tokio, en ese lugar el equipo striker y prime están esperando"

"entendido –respondió palmer –para confirmar, los cargamentos son, B-packs strider ootori, luego están el full armor 78 RMB, luego son las AW Wing Zero y por último los trajes nuevos de las Sailor scouts?"

"es correcto palmer –confirmo lasky –bien, no te interrumpo más, suerte allá abajo"

La andraste dejo caer las capsulas con tropas en dirección a México, era muy posible que el ataque de la UNSC a las fuerzas criminales fuera inesperado, la andraste entonces comenzó su rumbo hacia Japón…

.

"ese general elite es peligroso –declaro Carlos a su hermana setsuna –apareció a mitad de la década, debido a conflictos entre otras facciones covenant aisladas, ese general se volvió fuerte y peligroso"

"Como que facciones covenant? –Pregunto haruka –no se supone que son el mismo grupo?"

"oh, es verdad, no saben, dejen las pongo en contexto –dijo el Spartan Daisuke –verán chicas, el covenant nunca ha sido una fuerza completamente unificada, siempre ha tenido sus divisiones y conflictos, de hecho se han producido algunas guerras civiles entre ellos mismos, facciones, sectas, remanentes y demás grupos separados han surgido, por eso el covenant no se había molestado en atacar la tierra, creían que no seriamos una amenaza seria a ellos, al menos no al nivel de esos grupos separatistas, en estos casi 30 desde el primer ataque, apenas y se han acercado, han estado más ocupados acabando con los separatistas que con nosotros"

"ahora entiendo por qué nunca nos encontramos con ellos –dijo michiru –pero entonces por qué ahora si nos atacan?"

"Por qué les explotamos réquiem en primer lugar –dijo james –en segundo, muy posiblemente supieron de Sailor Moon, de las guerreras de la luna y de los enemigos que enfrentaron esas heroínas, saben que nos subestimaron"

"y entonces no conocen bien a sus enemigos –dijo setsuna –eso podría sernos útil"

"pero aun no conocemos a los prometeos bien, podrían ser más peligrosos de lo que creemos –contesto haruka, Gabriel dijo –pues al menos la humanidad tiene una ventaja que ni los prometeos ni nos covenant tienen"

"cuál es? –pregunto setsuna, Carlos contesto –pues a ustedes hermana, no es obvio?, los covenant no saben lo que enfrenta, no debieron meterse con los meiou"

.

En la estación de tren de Tokio, el expreso que llevaba a serena y a su familia finalmente había arribado, todos los pasajeros bajaban en la estación, serena una vez abajo suspiro

"que viaje tan cansado, tengo sueño –expreso serena con cansancio y fastidio, su hermano sammy la secundo

"en esta ocasión estoy de acuerdo, no creí que el tren tardara tanto"

"ahora volvamos a casa –dijo mama ikuko –vamos a descansar al fin de este viaje"

El papa de serena, kenji, estaba demasiado cansado como para poder manejar, así que pidieron un taxi que los llevo de vuelta a casa, serena se tendió en su cama apenas pudo entrar, justo en ese momento entraba luna, esta dijo –serena floja, no puedo creer que vengo y te encuentro dormida

"cállate, quieres?, quiero dormir!–exigió serena aventándole una almohada a la gatita, derribándola mientras serena se terminaba de dormir, luna se desconcertó por eso, y vio que su amiga se había quedado profundamente dormida… soñando…

"_¡Eres demasiado tonta!-_le grito una peli azul- _no sé por qué Darién está contigo honestamente"_

"Amy…-decía la rubia

"_yo debí quedarme como Sailor v y no juntarme con una incompetente-_decía otra rubia pero con cabello suelto y un moño rojo –_eres demasiado irresponsable_"

"mina….

"_ella ha sido un peligro para todos, tenemos siempre que salvarte!-_decía una chica alta de cabello castaño mirando con desprecio a la rubia –_no sé por qué se interesan en ti tanto lo adversarios si eres una basura"_

"lita….

"_SERENA TONTA, OJALA NUNCA TE HUBIERAMOS CONOCIDO!-grito una pelinegra –yo merecía tener a Darién, no tu, eres demasiado tonta, llorona, inútil y fastidiosa!_

"_Rei…_

Las chicas se empezaron a retirar y a abandonar a serena la cual se cayó

"no se vayan chicas!, por favor!...amigas…."

"_ellas tienen razón en irse –dijo un pelinegro alto –tu acabaste con los sueños y esperanzas de los demás, ahora ellas y yo estamos atados a ti, por el pasado, estoy harto, por que tengo que estar atado por ti por un pasado?"_

"_Darién… no… no!_

_Él se merece tener a alguien más linda, inteligente, dulce y atractiva que tu, ojala no dependiera de ti el poder nacer –_exclamo una peli rosa_ –eres tonta, fastidiosa y torpe, preferiría tener a alguien mejor como madre!"_

"_yo también estoy cansada de tu inmadurez _–reclamo una gata de color negro_ –nunca maduras, siempre olvidas tus responsabilidades, eres demasiado infantil y boba, serena tonta, que es lo que diría tu madre si te viera eh?"_

Eso fue lo que la colmo, repentinamente los ojos de serena se llenaron de odio, repentinamente su cetro lunar apareció en sus manos y disparo un rayo contra luna, arrojándola cientos de metros lejos, todos, incluidas las Sailor scouts que se estaban retirando voltearon a ver, rei exclamo –_que rayos estás haciendo serena tonta_?"

Pero un disco de energía la arrojo volando por los cielos, entonces el cetro de lunar se volvió a cargar de energía disparando la contra las demás chicas, estas se levantaban con dificultad, Darién y rini miraban a serena confundidos y también alterados serena entonces comenzó a ser rodeada de energía, era tanta que envolvió a las demás chicas también, la cara de serena era de angustia, odio, pero sobre todo, tristeza, la energía finalmente exploto mientras serena gritaba –BASTA!"

"…BASTA! –gritaba serena en su cama mientras luna se despertaba alarmada por lo que fuera que le pasaba a serena

"SERENA, QUE TE OCURRE?, DESPIERTA SERENA! –Gritaba luna moviendo a su amiga, hasta que esta despertó sentándose angustiada, su respiración era agitada, estaba sollozando en silencio, pero luna podía oírla

"serena, que te pasa? –pregunto luna, serena dijo –no pasa nada, solo fue una pesadilla"

"serena… -intento hablar luna, pero serena contesto –lamento haberte despertado, vuelve a dormir"

"pero serena –quiso continuar luna, pero serena concluyo –déjalo así, no importa, solo fue una pesadilla, yo soy la inmadura que sobre reacciono a ella, solo… quiero dormir, por favor luna"

Dicho esto serena volvió a acostarse, luna no podía creer esa reacción de serena, se acostó también pero no pudo sentirse tranquila, al otro lado de la puerta sin embargo, mama ikuko había escuchado todo, solo se dijo en su mente –lo lamento hija mía, sé que no he podido hacer lo mejor por ti, después de que esa gatita, luna llego, fue solo cuestión de tiempo para darme cuenta que tú eras Sailor Moon, cada vez que salías, cada conversación con luna, cada vez que llegabas tarde, las repentinas desapariciones de rini y regresos, así como tu actuar cada vez más maduro, que cada que no te veíamos, en las noticias salía una nota sobre la aparición de Sailor Moon en Tokio, y Darién… sé que has llorado por él, que has sufrido, pero también que has sido feliz, lamento no haberte podido dar mi apoyo como madre hija mía"

.

Elevador orbital de Tokio…

La andraste estaba llegando con su cargamento, mientras que en la base, Andreas miraba su foto favorita, y la más triste de todas, su foto de matrimonio entre él y catalina, aun recordaba algunas cosas de su pasado, como su hermana no se sentía cómoda por Andreas, ese nombre, todos en la familia de catalina sabían que de acuerdo al significado de los nombres, el nombre de Andreas normalmente es del de alguien que tiende a ser una persona manipuladora, materialista e infiel. Difícilmente logra mantener relaciones sentimentales a causa de su irritabilidad y sus ataques de ira. Siente que las personas tienen una obligación con él y por ello vive vagando por la vida creyendo que las cosas llegan porque él así lo desea, y deja pasar muchas oportunidades, pero él no era así

"Andreas –llamo atrás de el uno de sus amigos, William –que sucede?"

"estoy pensando –dijo Andreas –a veces me incomoda mi nombre"

"por que? –Pregunto William –acaso es por lo que se dice que corresponde al nombre de Andreas?"

"si, me cansa a veces ese nombre, siempre me relacionan con eso, de hecho, casi nadie sabe que tengo otro nombre, que tengo 2 nombres"

"y cuál es el segundo? –pregunto William para saber ese dato

"banagher –contesto su amigo –Andreas banagher ray headland"

"wow, ese si es un nombre largo –contesto William –y eso que mi nombre es de arcadia, ahí como minimo tenemos 2 nombres"

"Por cierto, cuál es ese segundo tuyo? –pregunto Andreas, William contesto –el segundo es, Wallace, si, como aquel héroe escoses, William Wallace, eso causo gracia en mis hermanos, pero en una de mis hermanas pequeñas, causo un sentimiento de verme como un héroe, a pesar de que apenas tenía 4 años cuando ella nació"

"es increíble, no crees, que te vean como un héroe, tu familia debe estar orgullosa no crees?"

"eso espero… -contesto will, Andreas entonces dijo –sabes, he sido tu comandante por los últimos 6 años, pero no he sido el amigo que mereces, me he sumido demasiado en tonterías, pensando en mis problemas y no en los de mi equipo"

Will contesto –tú crees?"

"si –contesto Andreas –es decir mírame, me había concentrado tanto en mis problemas y encerrado en el pensamiento de que todo era por lo de katalina, pensando que eso era siempre lo que me detenía y entonces llego esa pequeña, serena, sé que parece solo una adolecente japonesa común, normal e inocente, pero ella posiblemente ha pasado por más que nosotros, ella ha salvado el mundo varias veces, y solo es una chica, no una Spartan"

"eso si –dijo will –es una leyenda urbana que resulto ser real"

"imagínate, y sigue sonriendo a pesar de lo que sea que haya pasado –dijo Andreas –en las noticias aparecen imágenes de esas criaturas que Sailor Moon vencía, cuantas han aparecido y ella, no deja de ser una chica tan alegre y bondadosa, y yo que no he hecho nada de eso me auto compadezco patéticamente creyendo que no tengo amigos o familia y… y aquí están ustedes, tu que a tienes tus propios problemas y aun así no abandonas la calma y serenidad, Sam que es tan dulce y alegre, es un sol para nuestro equipo, Sebastián siempre obedece mis órdenes pero procura que nadie esté en riesgo por mi propia culpa, y wedge, es tan energético y es el único que desafía mis órdenes si ve que estoy equivocado y no le importa si me molesto, solo que sus compañeros estén a salvo, y si es necesario para proteger a otros se lleva a sí mismo al limite

"nos conoces más de lo que crees –dijo will dirigiéndole una sonrisa a su amigo –tú crees que eres patético que no nos conoce, pero mira, te das cuenta de tus errores y estás dispuesto a arreglarlos"

"si… como Andreas siempre me lamente a mí mismo y me auto compadecí, pero ahora voy a hacer las cosas bien, como banagher"

"que dices? –pregunto will, entonces volteo un momento y vio a sus otros compañeros sorprendidos

"que acaba de decir? –pregunto Sam sorprendida

"que ahora usare mi segundo nombre, me pase mucho tiempo tratando de cambiar mi imagen del nombre "Andreas" pero en vez de eso, me hice el sufrido siempre, así es que ahora, como su líder de equipo, les pido que ya no digan Andreas, díganme por mi segundo nombre, banagher"

"banagher… suena lindo –contesto Sam – me gusta"

"bueno, creo que se sentirá menos raro honestamente que decirte Andreas, siento que me voy a equivocar y voy a terminar llamándote Andrés o Andrea –dijo wedge, Sebastián se limitó a sonreír

"bien chicos –contesto Andreas… no, banagher –entonces, vamos a hacer lo que se supone que hacemos… ser Spartans que pelean para salvar el mundo"

"cuenta con ello… banagher –contesto will

.

Rei tenía insomnio y no podía dormir, así que simplemente estaba sentada en su cama, estaba indecisa si tomar sus audífonos y oír música, ponerse a leer para cansarse o como última alternativa ponerse a ver televisión, justo en ese momento luna llego a tocar en su ventana

"luna? –pregunto rei abriendo la ventana –que sucede?"

"quería pasar, tengo que hablar contigo –dijo luna mientras entraba a la casa de rei

"que ocurre? –pregunto rei, luna contesto –algo me preocupa de serena, cuando ella llego de su viaje, entre y le llame la atención, entonces ella me contesto "cállate, quieres?, quiero dormir!" y me arrojo una almohada"

"y eso por qué? –pregunto rei, luna respondió –no lo sé, solo le dije "serena floja, no puedo creer que vengo y te encuentro dormida" y paso, no entiendo que paso"

"bueno, quizás fuiste un poco dura con ella –contesto rei, luna se escandalizo por eso –es enserio?, ahora porque yo fui dura con serena? Solo quiero que sea menos perezosa"

"bueno –continuo rei –ella acababa de volver de un viaje de 4 días con su familia, supe por mina que ella se atrasó en su regreso, su tren no salio hasta demasiado tarde y llegaron a Tokio hasta más tarde casi a media noche hoy, es obvio que llego cansada, y siendo justos, hay veces que eres muy dura con serena"

"de verdad eso piensas rei? –pregunto luna

Rei solo se quedó mirando a la gatita antes de contestar…

.

"está bien mama, creo que si podrá ir en un par de días si todo sale bien –Cathy estaba al teléfono –pero entiendo mama, no puedo irme nada mas así, mi equipo, mis amigos me necesitan, no puedo llegar un día antes"

"hija, se cuánto te importan tus amigos y tu equipo, pero hace ya mucho que no te vemos por acá, tus hermanos y hermanas te extrañan, el tío Yuma quiere ver a su sobrina favorita y su hija tiene tantas ganas de verte de nuevo y… yo y papa también queremos verte, por eso queremos que vengas antes, para pasar solo un día extra contigo, antes de que los preparativos comiencen, es todo mi pequeña"

"esta bien mama –contesto Cathy –escucha, no prometo nada, pero tratare de hacer lo necesario para ir ok?, te quiero mucho mama"

"y yo a ti mi cielo, oye, y por qué no los invitas a los demás para el día del evento?

"no sé si puedan ir, voy a ver si es posible –contesto Cathy –me tengo que ir mama, haremos unas cuantas cosas en unos minutos, besos a la familia"

"hasta luego mi pequeña Cathy, sigue a tu corazón, y no lo dejes tomar una mala decisión"

"es lo que la abuela siempre decia –contesto Cathy –espero que ella este bien"

Repentinamente empezaron a sonar la alarmas del elevador orbital, inmediatamente después Cathy era llamada por la UNSC, no era la única, prime, striker, las scouts incluso, todo mundo en Tokio era llamado al elevador orbital en calidad de urgencia

"tengo que colgar mama, algo está pasando –contesto Cathy para colgar su teléfono, inmediatamente corrió por los pasillos del elevador en dirección a donde sus amigos y compañeros estaban esperando

"que pasa? –pregunto Cathy, Gabriel serio contesto –es malo, naves covenant cerca de la luna"

"así es –contesto wedge –la UNSC andraste viene hacia acá, están vulnerables mientras llegan los refuerzos, el sistema de escudo burbuja gigante de Tokio puede proteger la ciudad por mientras, pero el elevador en si no resistirá para siempre"

"saben lo que tenemos que hacer –dijo una recién llegada setsuna en compañía de su hermano Carlos –no vamos a dejar a esta gente indefensa y mucho menos a la princesa"

"estoy de acuerdo hermana –contesto Carlos, Gabriel dijo –bien…, entonces aquí vamos –dicho esto contacto a la andraste –aquí equipos prime, striker y equipo de las Sailor exteriores a la andraste, está ahí comandante palmer?"

"Spartan que gusto escucharlo –contesto palmer –ya estoy al tanto de la situación"

"y por eso es que necesitamos que nos digas, que hacemos todos nosotros –dijo Sam –no nos podemos quedar nada más aquí"

"estoy consciente de eso mi querida e hiperactiva amiga, por eso es que ya tengo una decisión, equipo prime, ustedes quédense en tierra a proteger la porción del elevador que quedara expuesta del escudo burbuja, striker, ustedes al espacio, salgan en el elevador orbital antes de que este se cierre y selle, scouts externas, como tal no soy líder de ustedes, pero… creen podernos echar una mano dentro del elevador evitando que entren enemigos?"

"afirmativo –contesto michiru –nosotras cuidaremos el elevador"

"perfecto, ellas estarán a salvo en el elevador –contesto jaden, Carlos contesto –o más bien, el elevador estará a salvo con ellas, nunca subestimen a mi hermana"

"perfecto –contesto banagher –y que hay de las otras scouts, no saben nada de ellas?"

"no –contesto michiru –no he podido contactar a la princesa ni a las demás"

"no podemos esperarlas –dijo Gabriel –lo principal es defender Tokio, bien equipos

"Thunderbirds are go!-Dijo james, todos voltearon a verlo, a lo que el contesto –es que siempre quise hacer eso jeje"

Ambos equipos se lanzaron a sus puestos, Gabriel y su equipo prime despegaron en un pelican mientras que el elevador orbital llevo a las scouts externas y a striker a la mitad del elevador

"aquí bajan chicas –dijo Sam –buena suerte amigas"

"igualmente pequeña –contesto haruka sonriéndole –veamos quien es la mejor rubia de las 2"

"ok, pero te advierto que ganare! –contesto con una sonrisa retadora a haruka antes de que la puerta se cerrara y el ascensor se elevara

"ahora depende de nosotros –dijo banagher –esta vez, hagamos la diferencia chicos"

.

Continuara…

_**Hola de nuevo amigos, como verán este será un pequeño arco de capítulos que enfocaran a serena en el protagónico, además de un par de cosas que en el anime original no me gustaron que me gustaría tocar, así de un par de ideas que tengo para esta historia, nos veremos pronto en la siguiente parte, hasta entonces…**_

Cargando…control… terminado.


	7. bL dy f8

"no… -gemia levemente serena en voz baja tratando de dormir, pero eso se volvió un grito profundo –NOOO!"

Serena se levanto de su cama y vio un sombra cerca de su armario, esta parecio percatarse de que fue observada por serena, por lo que inmediatamente salio saltando, el cuarto era oscuro y apenas le daba la luz, ideal para que el ente desconocido huyera, serena reacciono rápidamente sacando su cetro de debajo de sus sabanas y disparándole, sin embargo solo consiguió dañar la ventana de su cuarto, serena se frustro y grito un momento para dejar caer sus brazos en señal de cansancio, empezó a sollozar, luna acababa de llegar por la ventana rota y dijo –ahora que Sucedió!?"

"maldición! –grito serena –por que demonios no pude detenerlo por mi cuenta!? POR QUE?! QUE CLASE DE EJEMPLO VOY A SER YO?!"

"ejemplo? –pregunto confundida luna, serena le respondio –se supone que debo ser la reina de aquí en un futuro, que debo ser un ejemplo para todos, pero mi propia hija esta decepcionada de mi, cuando volvió no dejo de expresar eso"

"no crees que exageras? –pregunto luna tratando de calmarla, esto detono un poco a serena

"todos los días rini se dedico a remarcar lo tonta, lenta, y fastidiosa que era, y con darien siempre se comporto con mucho amor, creo que demasiado, tanto que hasta en una ilusión, vi a black lady besar a su propio padre! O rini es mala hija… o yo soy una terrible madre y mal ejemplo"

"como te atreves a decirte eso a ti misma!? –exclamo horririzada luna –creo que es un poco exagerado hasta…"

"hasta para mi verdad? –concluyo serena –no se sorprende que digas eso, tu, rei, las chicas, darien, todos me han dicho en algún momento que soy torpe, una mala líder, llorona, fastidiosa, molesta o demasiado infantil, incluso mis padres me han regañado por mi lentitud o mi rendimiento escolar, no saben nada de lo que he pasado, no saben todas las peleas que he tenido como Sailor moon, a veces, solo a veces, no quisiera hablar de como me siento con las chicas, ni con darien, ni contigo, me gustaría tener el calor y la comprensión de una madre, pero como le dices a tu madre que eres Sailor moon sin que piense que estas loca o sin que le entre una angustia terrible por imaginar a su hija lastimándose por pelear en nombre del amor y la amistad?"

"yo… yo quisiera poder ayudarte en eso serena –contesto luna –me ha pesado también en mi corazón mucho, creeme serena, siempre que veía que tomabas decisiones, que empezabas a crecer y a madurar, cada vez que te veía reir tan inocentemente, ser feliz a pesar de mis tratos a veces algo estrictos, cada vez que te veía asi, me sentía culpable…"

"tu culpable? –pregunto serena –por que?"

"por que te quite tu vida –respondio luna –y por que hice que una inocente chica feliz de 14 años se volviera una superheroina que tuvo que renunciar a muchas cosas para luchar contra un enemigo en su momento mas fuerte que ella, te arrastre a una guerra que apenas estábas entendiendo, y no puedo creer que siguieras sabiendo sonreir a pesar de todo"

"yo también me lo pregunte –la inconfundible voz de la madre de serena llamo la atención de luna y serena, volteando a ver, ahí estaba su madre de esta época, no la madre del milenio de plata, era su madre en la tierra, aquella que la tuvo 9 meses en su vientre y que en una noche de sábado viajo de urgencia a un hospital por que entro en labor de parto, ella misma, y atrás de ella estaban su padre, aquel que sin ningún tipo de poder ni fuerza destacable trato de enfrentar un enemigo, y su hermano menor, con quien a pesar de llevarse pesado, ambos se querían y protegían lo suficiente como para querer darlo todo por el otro, esas 3 personas que la quisieron tanto antes de conocer a luna, darien y las demás…

"mi pequeña, perdóname –contesto la madre –desde que luna llego, fue imposible no darme cuenta de lo que paso, desaparecias y al dia siguiente o esa misma noche en las noticias, una guerrera de pelo amarillo y ojos azules había salvado el dia de un enemigo extraño, y al mismo tiempo tu empezabas a formar lazos con tus amigas nuevas, empezaste a ser mas responsable y a preocuparte aun mas por otros, incluso mas que antes"

"la verdad serena –contesto sammy –tarde en darme cuenta, si, soy algo despistado, aunque no tanto como tu –esto ultimo lo dijo con una sonrisa, serena entendio la broma y no dijo nada, pero también sonrio, sammy prosiguió –me tarde en darme cuenta, pero también lo descubri, mi hermana de ojos azules y sus amigas, desaparecían y en otro lado de la cuidad aparecia un monstruo y ellas lo enfrentaba, aun recuerdo a amy, el viaje a la playa y que casualmente sailor mercury apareció, y ambas se parecían entre si"

"también me dio miedo a mi cuando lo note –contesto su papa kenji –mi pequeña hija, te parecio exagerada mi reacción cuando supe que darien era tu novio? Debiste ver la que tuve cuando supe que eras Sailor moon, pero tu madre supo calmarme a mi y a tu hermano"

"pero… -contesto serena –por que no me dijeron?"

"por que sabíamos que te preocuparías de mas si nos enterábamos –contesto mama ikuko –tenias tanto encima, y que pensaras que nos pondrías en riesgo, eso habria sido demasiado hasta para ti mi pequeña, pero… vimos que actualmente no podíamos seguir haciendo eso, necesitas todo nuestro apoyo!"

"asi es hija mia –dijo kenji mientras sammy sonreía a su hermana, serena no tuvo mucho tiempo para reaccionar correctamente, alarmas en toda la cuidad comenzaron a sonar, el comunicador de serena en una mesita sono, indicando que había problemas

"mama… papa, yo…"

"esta bien hija –contesto mama ikuko –ve, pero no olvide que hay gente que te quiere mucho, luna, yo, tu padre y sammy, incluso Gabriel, con solo ver que había vuelto, note que te alegraste por el –mama ikuko empezó a derramar un par de lagrimas –me doy cuenta que ya no eres mi pequeña niña que tenia que llevar de la mano, ahora eres toda una mujer, y una de la que estoy orgullosa"

"ver hermana, patea el trasero de todos lo malos! –contesto sammy, kenji solo la miro dirigiéndole una sonrisa a su hija, quien se levanto de la cama y dijo –por el poder del cristal lunar!"

Forward unto Moon

Episodio 8

bL∞dy f8

"AQUÍ UNSC ANDRASTE!, ME RECIBEN CAMBIO…"

"aquí elevador orbital de la UNSC, los recibimos, adelante! –la comunicación entro en el elevador, en cuanto contestaron la comandante palmer dentro del andraste se acerco a la comunicación –aquí andraste, estamos llegando a japon, deberíamos ser capaces de ver tokio en poco tiempo, ya podemos verlos, recibimos una alerta, fuerzas del covenant acercándose a tokio, estamos intentado acelerar lo mas posible, pero un motor esta funcionando a media capacidad"

"entendido –respondio la torre –están levantando el escudo para la ciudad, en 20 minutos ya no habrá acceso a la misma, necesitamos de ustedes para defender el elevador, esperen… confirmamos a los equipos prime y striker en combate defendiendo la cuidad precisamente…"

En el elevador orbital precisamente las cosas habían pasado a ser algo turbias, 3 phantom's covenant llegaban al elevador orbital con tropas de asalto aéreo, con mochilas propulsoras sobrevolando el lugar, desde grunts hasta elites, los phantom empezaron a moverse fuera de ahí, para recoger mas tropas, el elevador estaba siendo atacado de otra manera, no era un ataque directo..

"la compuerta esta tardando en cerrarse, ayudalos a mantenerla segura –ordeno Gabriel a carlos, quien usando los propulsores de su espalda llego hasta la compuerta, usando un lanzamisiles fijo un phantom y le disparo para alejarlo

"la situación esta cada vez mas difícil para mi amigo –dijo james –voy a ayudarlo"

"usa sus equipos de ataque, será mas útil que si usas las armas normales –dijo Cathy a su amigo, este volo con sus equipos propulsores a apoyar a carlos, tras un par de movimientos hizo aparecer en el mismo un cañon de tiro largo y un railgun en la mochila para disparar contra un par de grunts con mochila propulsora, estos confundidos comenzaron a volar erráticamente para evitar recibir el ataque de james, un poco mas abajo, daisuke y jaden bajaban del pelican en una de las plataformas externas del elevador orbital, en el camino bajaron algunos elites para interceptar a los 2 spartans, carlos exclamo

"me lleva la…"

daisuke y jaden rodaron en diferentes direcciones para defenderse de los disparos de los elites, ambos se atrincheraron y comenzaron a dispararle a los elites, mientras que otro phantom se preparaba para atacar a los Spartans mientras bajaban mas soldados

"oigan, que es ese brillo? –exclamo Cathy, un segundo despues un disco de energía blanca volo contra la compuerta del phantom, causando que un par de grunts se cayeran, uno al elevador y el otro de plano se cayo al vacio

"informen, que sucedió? –ordeno el comandante de la nave –algo nos golpeo"

"parece ser que vino de abajo del elevador orbital… -indico un elite en un puesto de la nave –es esa humana, Sailor moon!"

"maldición –dijo otro elite, un grunt se acerco al comandante y le hablo –señor? Que hacemos?"

El comandante miro al grunt y dijo –regrésenos al espacio, pronto, necesito mi nave personal…"

"si señor –contesto el grunt

"serena –dijo en voz baja Gabriel usando el zoom de su casco para ver mas cerca a sailor moon Pero que carajos? –pregunto Daisuke volteando a ver, Sailor moon salio del elevador espacial, sin embargo no subio demasiado, apenas llegando a unos piso arriba, por lo que empezó a caminar por las escaleras de mantenimiento

"debo llegar a un asensor para alcanzar a los chicos –se dijo a si misma serena

"por que? –pregunto una voz, serena volteo a ver, eran las demás Sailor scouts que alcanzaron a serena, rei pregunto –por que te fuiste corriendo?"

Serena dijo –queria mostrar que si soy capaz de luchar, quería demostrar que si valgo o que al menos sirvo como Sailor scout"

Rei se sorprendio por la declaración de serena, de que ella piense menos de ella misma, asi que rei reclamo -por que piensas esa clase de cosas de ti misma?"

"siempre es algo que me han dicho muchas veces –contesto serena -que soy una cobarde, que soy una torpe, llorona, lenta, fastidiosa, inmadura, entrometida, me han dicho que no soy capaz, quiero demostrar que si!"

"pero estas equivocada –contesto mina –tu eres completamente capaz, siempre lo has demostrado, a pesar de todo, venciste a galaxia sin armas y sin tu traje de Sailor moon, si, eres muy poderosa, pero ganaste, a pesar de tus poderes, no por ellos"

"mina tiene razón –contesto lita –si, se que nos conectamos por una vida pasada, pero… y en esa vida pasada nos conectamos y unimos no por deber, sino por que eso quisimos, por que eras nuestra amiga"

"no te cambiaria por nada –contesto amy –tu iluminaste mi camino cuando decidiste ser mi amiga aun cuando todos me rechazaban por que creían que era alguien presumida"

"serena, no te dejare, ni siquiera pienses que te dejare que te rindas, no despues de todo lo que has hecho! –exclamo rei –no despues de todo lo que hemos hecho, ni de broma digas que eres inútil ni todo lo que te dijiste antes!"

Serena sonrio ligeramente mientras sus amigas miraban a su líder, asi que serena, mostrando determinación en su cara, hizo aparecer un cetro parecido a del espiral lunar del corazón y dijo –esta bien chicas, vamos!"

Las escaleras de pronto comenzaron a temblar, y pasando junto a ellas paso volando una especie de plataforma o base con propulsores que salio volando hacia arriba, arriba de ella venia alguien montado

"quien es el? –pregunto amy viendo, en l base venia volando nadie mas ni menos que wedge, quien venia con una nueva modificación a su armadura, un par de impusores y una base para sostener una railgun, mas específicamente la variante lámpara de arco, en la misma base venia montada sam, usando los propulsores de apoyo para empujar aun mas rápido la base, rebasando a una fragata UNSC perseguida por varios phantom

"wedge –grito sam –cuanto falta para la llegar con los chicos!?"

"falta poco –contesto wedge –ya casi llegamos!, voy a usar el railgun, a ver si les gusta esto!"

Una vez rebasada la antenaya iban con la potencia necesaria para llegar a la orbita baja de la tierra, la mase ahora era inútil, asi que la soltaron, sam uso sus cohetes para volar mientras que wedge apunto con la railgun en dirección a un phantom, el disparo volo en dirección al mismo, volándole un pedazo de un propulsor, asi como la compuerta del mismo, provocando que empezaran a salir volando las armas, la nave empezó a retomar altura, de lo contrario morirían quemados por la atmosfera

Sam volo con toda la potencia que tenia hasta que alcanzo a un Condor UNSC, el cual estaba tratando de llegar al elevador orbital en su sección espacial, arriba banagher usaba su sistema full armor para enfrentar a las tropas espaciales covenant, usando sus 2 escudos para cubrirse de los disparos de plasma, y con sus armas disparaba contra sus enemigos, no estaba solo, varios Spartans con armadura orbital, asi como marines con una armadura denominada RGM diseñada para el espacio ayudaban al equipo striker, sebastian y will también apoyaban, solo que estos 2 desde el broadsword narrative. incluso sailor uranus neptune y plut apoyaban disparando sus poderosos ataques contra un crucero covenant

"ESPADA DE NEPTUNO, ELIMINA!"

"REFLEJO SUBMARINO DE NEPTUNO!"

"THYPOON CHRONOS!"

En tierra…

Un ODST enfrentaba a un elite ultra con su espada de energía, el rifle de asalto del ODST se rompió con la espada y el odst se apoyo en una de sus rodillas, pero en ese momento apareció tuxedo mask lanzando una rosa contra el elite, quien la esquivo

"yo sere tu oponente! –exclamo tuxedo mask sacando su baston, pero entonces este baston saco 4 hojas de energía de los lados y una pequeña punta de energía, el elite se puso en guardia y ambos se lanzaron a luchar uno contra otro, darien mantenía alejado al elite con su baston acercándolo lo mas posible a la cabeza del elite, este se agachaba para evitar ser herido, este no podía darse el lujo de ser herido, si perdia sangre, perdería su honor, y si darien perdia el y el marine estarían perdidos, no podía darse el lujo de perder ninguno de los 2

"mas ODST –Dijo jaden mirando a los soldados con los que compartia armadura saliendo de una compuerta del piso 3050 del elevador orbital a muchos metros de altura, estos aparte de los SMG, venían armados con un enorme escudo de metal para cubrirse de los ataques, estos comenzaron a atacar en formación, pero algunos se pusieron a los lados con DMR a dispararle a los objetivos aéreos que rodeaban el enorme elevador.

"vamos campeón, no puedes empezar tu propia fiesta? –dijo carlos mientras a falta de armas ambos, carlos y un elite se estaban agarrando a golpes, no lejos de ahí jaden disparaba con un lanzamisiles mientras su hermano usaba un cañon de riel para ayudar a derribar los phantom en el área, Sailor moon usaba su cetro para ayudar a alejar naves covenant, mientras varia naves UNSC se intentaban alejar de ahi en el proceso, 3 seraph covenant volando rápido llegaron para reforzar a las tropas covenant, principalmente el seraph central, el de nadie mas ni menos que el general sharee, este comenzó a dispararle al elevador orbital, justo contra serena y las otras Sailor scouts

"no puedo dejarte seguir asi –exclamo serena empezando a concentrarse, finalmente hizo aparecer una alas, las misma alas que portaba durante su batalla final contra galaxia, ahora podía llamarlas para pelear

"desde cuando puede hacer eso? –pregunto rei –que cosas no me ha contado serena?"

"ni yo lo sabia –dijo luna, Gabriel contesto –yo menos, apenas y sabia de Sailor moon, menos de esas alas!"

"Miren eso –llamo Cathy viendo un que de un phantom descendían un par de elites ultra con una armadura bastante interesante, pues era una armadura azul brillante, con un escudo de metal, unos propulsores, un espada sangheili ligeramente distinta a la espada de energía convencional

"vienen hacia nosotros! –grito amy, lita grito –no los dejare, TRUENO DE JUPITER, RETRUENA!"

El disparo de lita llego contra los 2 lites, uno de ellos se golpeo contra el elevador, pero logro pararse sin aparente daño, su compañero aterrizo junto sin demasiados problemas, amy dijo –tengo una idea, tengo un plan, un nuevo ataque, pero no se que tan mala idea sea…

"no importa eso –contesto serena –hazlo!"

"tormenta de mercurio! –grito amy, multiples esferas de agua salieron disparadas, estas al estallar, congelaban lo que tocaban, este insusualmente alto frio que generaban comenzó a mermar los escudos, asi es que uno de los 2 elites disparo un misil contra las chicas, mina se puso enfrente de la trayectoria del misil y saco la cadena de venus, la cual hizo girar y generando un escudo de la energía de la cadena que aunque no evito el misil, si evito que este lastimara a las chicas o las matara, haciendo que todas cayeran al piso donde estaban, mientras se levantaban, los elites se alejaban del área gélida que genero amy

"usa el artefacto –dijo uno de los elites a su compañero, este arrojo un artefacto semicuadrado hacia las chicas, mas específicamente, hacia Sailor moon, este empezó a emanar un campo de energía que las rodeo a todas, serena se dio cuenta de que estaba visualizando algo, era como si pudiera ver sus emociones y sentimientos, por un lado serena veía a sus amigas, pero estas no la veian a ella, pero si veian como lo mas negativo de sus sentimientos se hacia visible, como si lo poco agresivo o malo dentro de serena se estuviera saliendo de control totalmente, incluso veian pesadillas de serena, una de ellas era de una serena peleando contra otro Sailor moon malvada que quería matar a sus amigas mientras serena trataba de detenerla, serena cada vez se sentía peor viendo como sus amigas la odiaban es esta pesadilla, al mismo tiempo que veía a la otra Sailor moon matando a sus amigas en venganza por que estas la odiaban, serena ya no se movia por estar en shock cuando un seraph covenant persiguiendo a un caza unsc y siendo perseguido por un broadsword, disparo cerca de donde estaban las otras sailors, serena, Cathy y Gabriel, en el proceso el aparato se destruyo, desapareciendo esta extraña visión donde estaban todas, serena se sentía agotada totalmente por lo que paso, siendo sostenida por rei de caerse al piso

"convendría que nos quitemos de aquí, YA!-exclamo Cathy metiéndose al pelican mientras evadia al seraph, en ese momento darien vio a sailor moon, asi que cambiando de posición en su combate, tiro un golpe con el baston contra el elite, el cual golpeo en su hombro, pero el elite aprovecho para tratar de golpear a darien, este saco lo que parecía ser una daga de la época del milenio de plata y se la arrojo al elite, este fue herido en el brazo y darien aprovecho para apagar las hojas de energía del baston y golpear al elite, derribándolo y dejándolo inconsiente en el suelo mientras aprovechaba para saltar y acercarse a serena

"maldita Sailor moon! –grito el piloto del, el comandante sharee, este disparo 2 torpedos protonicos contra esta Sailor, la cual se defendió con la tiara lunar, el seraph dio vuelta y jaden al verse sin misiles se concentro y puso sus 2 manos juntos hacia adelante, finalmente grito –ESTALLIDO GLORIOSO!"

Un rayo de energía ígnea salio disparado contra el seraph, que evadio el rayo, pero debido a su cambio brusco, tuvo que alejarse bastante para no estrellarse y matarse en el choque

"vámonos de aquí ya! –exclamo carlos algo abatido despues de su pelea contra el elite

"un seraph fue derribado –anuncio Daisuke, serena volvió en si mientras una fragata covenant se acerco en el horizonte, venia siendo atacado por la UNSC andraste, pero parecía tratar de usar su cañon vitrificador para atacar, Sailor moon se preparo y cargo su cetro –que valga la pena… ejecución lunar!"

el rayo de energía del cetro se disparó contra el cañon vitrificador, este se daño, pero antes de poder celebrar, un banshee ultra a toda velocidad llego para atacar a Sailor moon Gabriel con sus alas se interpuso en medio de ambos, usando ambos el sable estrella y su ala izquierda para proteger a ambas sailor moon, el disparo de combustible impacto dejando una nube, cuando se disperso, el ala izquierda estaba casi destruida y con su propulso izquierdo Gabriel compensaba la perdida de un ala

"esto no luce bien –contesto Gabriel mientras Cathy gimio angustiada al ver el ala destruida, james se acercaba a toda velocidad a ayudar a Gabriel, Sailor moon vio el crucero covenant dañado preparándose para soltar cargas de protones

"andraste a elevador orbital –llamo palmer –atencion, planeamos disparar el cañon MAC contra esa nave, el equipo striker en el espacio tiene problemas deteniendo los cruceros, asi que una vez derribado este, todos elevence a la estratosfera, hay que sacarlos de aquí pronto"

Gabriel elevo vuelo con sus casi destruidas alas para subirse al pelican, cuando aterrizo, la andraste comenzó a disparar contra el crucero covenant, este comenzo a ceder y se dirigio sin control en dirección a la costa, causando un pequeño estallido al caer, cayendo de frente, serena se dejo caer sobre las piernas de darien, el pelican fue recogido por la andraste mientras comenzaba a bajar, mientras que en el espacio la pelea continuaba…

_**Continuara…**_

_**Ya vamos a la mitad de este fanfic y cerca del final muchachos, o bueno, a los únicos que leen esto jaja, asi que preparence para la ultima parte de la saga de serena de esto que es…**_

_**Forward Unto Moon….**_


	8. soldados

Forward Unto Moon

Episodio 8

"retírense del área –ordenaba el comandante sharee a sus tropas –ya tenemos lo que buscaba nuestro equipo de infiltración, debemos retirarnos antes de que se den cuenta en la flota de los humanos"

"entendido señor –contesto el líder de equipo elite –debemos despegar lo mas pronto posible"

Unos momentos despues el phantom covenant despego al espacio, alejándose de tokio mientras que un par de pelican's volaban a unos pisos mas arriba en el elevador espacial, se coloco dentro mientras que en el espacio, el equipo striker se regresaba a un crucero UNSC, las naves covenant comenzaron a alejarse del área, volando lejos de la luna entrando al desliespacio

"oigan, vuelvan aca! –exclamaba sam –no he terminado de patearlo hasta que truenen!"

"mejor dejémoslos –dijo sebastian aterrizando aprovechando la ingravidez en el hangar antes de activar la gravedad artificial, sam también aterrizo, seguida de los demás miembros de su equipo, estos se veian bastante agotados, banagher se quito el casco dentro de la nave, luego se dejo caer junto a unas cajas, mientras que wedge se quito su armadura, will se quito el casco y se sento con cansancio, las sailor externas también llegaron cansadas a la fragata, sorprendería ver y saber que casi no hubo muertos, la realidad es que la mayoría de bajas casi siempre son heridos que quedan bastante lastimados por ataques, o simplemente por que llegaron muy cansados despues de la pelea

"es sorprendente –decia michiru a haruka y setsuna –jamas me había puesto a pensar que estas personas tuvieran que pasar por esto"

"a que te refieres michiru? –pregunto setsuna, michiru contesto –los soldados normales, teniendo un trabajo igual o peor que el nuestro, enfrentar enemigos para defender al planeta tierra, nosotras con enemigos como las witches 5 galaxia, ya sabes, todos esos enemigos, pensé que serena, que las demás no eran tan aptas para enfrentar al enemigo, me equivoque, pero no considere o pensé en esto…"

"que gente como mi hermano carlos o esos muchachos de striker hagan un trabajo parecido al nuestro no? –dijo setsuna, haruka miraba por una ventana que daba al espacio, en ella podía verse la tierra y la luna en la misma ventana, haruka dijo –creen que esta clase de cosas tengan fin algún dia?"

"hablas de estas guerras? –pregunto michiru, setsuna se acerco a haruka y dijo –espero que si, quisas un dia, puedan parar estas cosas y quizás… quizás podamos dejar de ser sailors"

"dime hermana –preguntaba sammy a serena, quien estaba en cama, acababa de pasar un dia desde la batalla, la escuela se había tomado una semana libre desde la batalla, serena estaba adolorida despues de todo lo que había pasado ese dia, –entonces, puedes volar?"

"si sammy –contesto serena mientras se sentaba, aunque con algo de dolor –ay, hace tiempo que no me dolia tanto el cuerpo por una batalla"

"como? –pregunto sammy –por que no contaste?"

"bueno –contestaba serena –ya sabes por que, pero bueno, ya solucionamos eso hace un par de días"

"hola serena –llamo mama ikuko –como esta mi pequeña heroína?"

"bien, pero también adolorida –contesto serena –wow, se siente tan raro"

"que cosa? –pregunto mama ikuko, serena le contesto –pues esto, poder contarte que estoy cansada despues de una pelea…"

"por cierto hija, alguien llego a verte, son las chicas –dijo mama ikuko –les digo que pasen?"

"si por favor mama, y una cosa mas… creen poder dejarnos a solas"

"por supuesto hija, sammy vámonos"

"pero quería pedirle un autógrafo a las otras Sailor scouts –dijo sammy, mama ikuko contesto –sammy pero si siempre las has visto a las chicas, no creo que sea demasiado diferente"

Las chicas entraron al cuarto de serena, quien seguía en su cama con su pijama de conejos, las chicas cerraron la puerta y mina hablo –entonces ya lo saben serena?"

"si, es increíble pensarlo, pero ahora creo que me siento diferente, parece que lo sabían desde hace tiempo –contesto serena

"no se si mi madre lo supiera antes también –dijo amy –pero pensar que tus parientes sepan de tu labor como guerrera, y que sepan que tienes experiencia…"

"yo no estoy tan segura –contesto rei –con mi papa no tengo buenas relaciones, si se enterara que soy Sailor mars, lo mas seguro es que tratara de usarme para sus campañas políticas o para hacerse mas influyente, usaría a una Sailor para darse fama en su carrera"

"no crees que estas siendo algo dura? –pregunto lita a rei, esta contesto –no, estoy segura de eso, mama no lo perdono por eso"

"es terrible rei -contesto serena –que feo pensar en eso"

"lo se –contesto rei –oye serena, cuando estábamos en el elevador, cuando estábamos alla arriba, te escuche mencionar varias cosas, mencionaste que te odiábamos, parecía que alucinabas o mirabas cosas, parecía que cuando volteabas a vernos, nos tenias miedo o llorabas por nosotras, no puedo describir la mirada que me dirigiste antes de que esa nave covenant destruyera ese cubo"

"lo se chicas, cuando estaba expuesta a esa cosa, fue como si mis peores miedos se hubieran manifestado –contesto serena –ustedes son de lo mejor que me ha pasado, y no quería ni perderlas ni mucho menos causar que me odien, por eso tenia miedo, de quedarme sola"

"serena tonta, nosotras no te abandonaremos nunca! –dijo rei para acercarse mas a su amiga –si, se que hemos tenido dificultades antes, pero veo algo que tu quizás no veas aun, estas madurando"

"lo crees enserio rei? –pregunto serena mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban –de verdad?"

"si, escucha serena, me arrepiento de en ocasiones no ponerle un alto a rini incluso sabiendo que era tu hija y que ella debería respetarte un poco mas –contesto rei –pero aun asi, nosotras no te cambiaremos por nada, y te apoyaremos..."

Elevador orbital…

"y bien? –pregunto Gabriel sin camisa mientras Cathy le hacia curaciones en la espalda –que paso con mis alas?"

"pues… -contesto james mirando a una pantalla –es terrible en varios sentidos, por un lado no hay riesgos para ti, digo, al fin y al cabo tus alas no estaban pegadas a tu cuerpo directamente ni eran organicas, pero… en la pelea una de ellas estallo en pedazos, y la otra se daño severamente"

"eso que tan malo es? –pregunto Gabriel moviéndose, pero en ese momento sintió un dolor en la clavicula mientras Cathy decia –deja de moverte, estoy tratando de curarte, te lastimaste varios musculos, tienes heridas y demás, si fueras una persona normal seguro te habrias muerto"

"bueno –dijo james –tus alas no pueden ser reparadas ni devueltas a su estado original por que… bueno las hiciste en réquiem, tus alas, tu sable estrella, ambas fueron hechas en réquiem"

"y no pueden rehacerse exactamente iguales verdades? –pregunto Cathy mientras Gabriel se quejaba de que en su espalda sentía dolores

"asi es, y dudo que serena te preste el cristal de plata o que lo sepa usar para recontruir cosas, al menos no ahora –dijo james –asi es que la unsc planeo algo, hace un par de meses comenzaron a pensar una actualización para tus alas"

Inmediatamente james mostro en la pantalla un par de alas que se veian claramente diferentes a las de siempre

"no se ven como las normales –dijo Gabriel para luego hacer un gesto de molestia –con cuidado Cathy, por ahí arde, creo que me corte"

"no, pero si tienes moretones ahí –contesto Cathy, james dijo –en fin, el proyecto se llama wing zero…

Mas tarde…

los gatos lunares luna y Artemis y el resto de su equipo prime estaban reunidos con striker mientras les explicaban cosas a ellos

"bien equipo prime, como verán en este grafico –decia el capitán tom lasky de la UNSC –el poder que nace en ustedes parece ser que fue creado desde la época del milenio de plata, en la tierra existían esa clase de poderes de manera bastante abundante, pero ahora solo quedan ustedes para eso, los cristales que consiguieron en réquiem, son la clave de todo"

"hablan de esas geodas? –pregunto sam, Artemis asintió –parece ser que hay un enfoque ligeramente errado de los poderes que ustedes poseen"

"a que te refieres Artemis? –pregunto carlos, lasky contesto –veran, sucede que no son exactamente los poderes que creimos que tenían, si bien los de jaden, james y Daisuke si son mas claros, respectivamente: piroquinesis, teletransportacion de objetos menor y poderes eléctricos, esos quedaron claros aunque aun no sus verdadero alcanze"

"pero con carlos, Gabriel y Cathy –continuo luna –resultaron ser un poco distintos, el poder de Gabriel no eran sus alas, sino que el genera energía, carlos y Gabriel generan partículas fotonicas, las cuales ellos manifestaron de 2 maneras distintas, carlos con un aumento de velocidad gracias a esas partículas y Gabriel las usaba inconscientemente para energizar sus alas y asi volar"

Casa de darien

"darien –llamaba a la puerta serena –soy yo, tu amor serena!"

"en un momento voy –dijo darien en voz alta y le hizo una seña a rini para que se ocultara, esta corrió a la habitación de darien rápidamente, escondiéndose junto a la ventana

"pasa serena –dijo darien abriéndole la puerta a serena, quien se sento en uno de los sillones de darien y comenzó a hablar

"oye darien –comenzo serena –queria platicar contigo, por favor, una vez"

"de acuerdo serena, que sucede? –pregunto darien, mientras rini dentro de la habitación de darien se mantenía expectante a lo que decia serena, esta continuo –escucha darien, ayer tuve una conversación con las chicas, me puse a pensar, entre todas las peleas que hemos pasado, y nuestra historia juntos no solo desde la época del milenio de plata, sino que hasta hoy dia, y los 3 años que pasamos siendo Sailor scouts y enfrentando enemigos y bueno, dime una cosa darien, no quiero pensar lo peor de todo pero dime una cosa darien, dime tus razones para amarme, por favor, quiero tenerlos en mente siempre"

"bueno, pues yo tengo varias razones por las que te amo serena –contesto darien -cosas que quizas no parecen tan importantes para otros, pero lo son para mi, por ejemplo –dijo darien –el hecho de que tu pureza e inocencia te permite ver siempre lo bueno, lo agradable, lo mejor de otros, incluso cuando no lo merecen, , y tu has visto siempre lo bueno en mi en vez de reclamarme lo malo, al igual que con las chicas, amo como siempre quieres hacer sonreir a otros, como siempre estas dispuesta a ayudar sin preocuparte por ti o pedir algo a cambio, quizás no seas perfecta en la escuela o en varias cosas, pero para mi eres perfecta, perfecta y real, eres esa parte de mi vida que si me faltara realmente, creo que no seria capaz de ser feliz"

"pero que dices darien? –contesto serena –estoy seguro que tu habrias encontrado la forma de ser feliz si no hubiera estado"

"no serena –contesto darien –hay personas que hacen diferencias en la vida de otros, tu lo hiciste en la mia, dudo haber llegado a conocer a alguien igual a ti, y agradezco que tengo la oportunidad de ser feliz, asi como debimos haberlo hecho antes, eso es lo que me mantiene con determinación a seguir adelante serena, eso me lo diste tu, por eso es que yo te amo"

"con eso es suficiente para mi entonces –dijo serena –para nunca dudar de tu amor darien, alguna vez rini dijo que preferiría tener a saori, tu compañera de clases, como mama en vez de a mi, por que ella dijo que ella era mas hermosa, inteligente, apta, madura, atractiva e inteligente, para rini yo resulte en cierto modo ser menos que quizás cualquiera, pero, ahora yo creo que no importa lo que crean de mi, sino lo que tu creas, y para ti, yo fui perfecta"

Rini se puso a recordar eso mismo, como antes, ella de manera casi instintiva cuando había llegado por primera vez, como un mecanismo de defensa por su miedo por lo que había pasado en el futuro, pero ahora, se daba cuenta, no había razón para seguir actuando asi, ambas eran mas maduras que en ese entonces, entonces por que seguir actuando asi con su propia madre? serena era mas lista de lo que parecía, se dio cuenta, que pudo haber actuado algo hiriente y mala con su madre y pensó que era normal, ahora se sentía avergonzada

"no se si alguien mas me hubiera amado igual que tu –continuo serena –por que no existe el hubiera, tenemos lo que hay ahora, y estoy feliz, de haber vuelto a cruzar caminos contigo darien…"

Rini se quedo pensando y entonces sonrio –vaya, si que fui una tonta, creo que serena ya no es una adolecente, creo que ahora… es verdaderamente una mujer madura, o al menos mas madura que antes, vaya, y yo que me burle antes de ella"

Elevador orbital de la UNSC, sección de lanzamientos…

Gabriel estaba recostado en su cama pensando, recordando…

"_tienes una motivación? –preguntaba Cathy a Gabriel mientras se preparaban para subir a un pelican con dirección a la infinity, Gabriel le dijo –claro que si tengo una"_

"_cual es? –pregunto curiosa Cathy, a lo que Gabriel dijo –antes, un deseo quizás infantil, uno de querer ser un héroe, pero ahora, mantener a salvo un mundo, uno en el que viven las persona que mas amo, tu, jaden, james, carlos y Daisuke, mis parientes de sangre, serena, todos ellos, y no quiero perder el mundo en el que yo vivo, no a la personas que amo"_

_Tiempo despues Gabriel acababa de conseguir su sable estrella y sus alas, Gabriel le dijo a Cathy –creo que mi motivación ha cambiado un poco, has oído de Sailor moon?"_

"_si –contesto Cathy, Gabriel dijo –pues vela, enfrenta villanos muy poco normales, y no es una Spartan, o lo sabríamos, y no esta buscando beneficio, o ya lo habría manifestado, ella esta haciendo una labor de proteger a otros, y eso me inspira, si ella se esfuerza, yo también me debo esforzar"_

_Tiempo despues cuando salían de réquiem Cathy dijo algo, mencionando que su lucha en réquiem no había hecho mucho, pero ahora podrían hacer algo, para terminar con un conflicto que había matado a muchos conocidos de ellos 2_

Serena podría ser la clave para cambiar al mundo… ella podría ser la clave –decia Gabriel en su mente…

**Hey, que hay chicos, volvimos con mas de forward unto moon, una historia de Sailor moon con un UA de Halo, con toques e inspiración de Gundam 00, sin mas, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, y espero pronto volver con mas de forward unto moon, no se cuando, pero pronto, y les pondre un avance de un proyecto que empezara en febrero…**

"dime… -decia la chica pelicafe –es acaso esto un castigo por algo que le hicimos a la tierra?"

"no –contesto su amigo –lo que esta pasando es por que la tierra corre peligro"

"de que hablas? –pregunto la chica, su amigo contesto –madison, escúchame, lo que tenemos aquí, no es un infierno, no es un fin del mundo, este es el regreso….de los titanes"

"titanes? –pregunto madison, su amigo contesto –si, ellos son parte de nuestro mundo, parte de nuestro equlibrio"

"tiene razón –contesto un señor, madison se sorprendio –serisawa?"

"cuantos de ellos hay? –pregunto otro sujeto, serisawa contesto –hasta ahora 17, y contando"

"hay una gerarquia –contesto una mujer asiática –mothra… rodan… anguirus… zilla… ghidorah

"y de toda esa gerarquia, hay un rey… -contesto otro chico, un tercer sujeto se acerco a la escena y dijo –sunrider tiene razón, existe un alpha, un rey…"

"un rey, para gobernarlos a todos –contesto un cuarto sujeto uniéndose a la conversación –y si no hacemos algo, el mundo y todos caeremos"

"Andrew tiene razón –contesto el chico junto a madison –nicolas, sunrider, madison, yo me jure proteger a otros de estos monstruos, antes de aprender que ellos no son la amenaza, tengo que hacer algo que no crei que intentaría hacer jamas"

"que cosa kite? –pregunto sunrider, kite contesto –salvar el mundo, se que suena pretencioso y con aires de que quiero jugar a ser héroe, pero, este es el mundo donde yo creci, el mundo donde todos vivimos"

"tienes razón –contesto Andrew –vamos a ayudarte, junto como equipo o no?"

"equipo thunderbolt –contesto madison –cuenta con nosotros"

"vamos a morir verdad? –pregunto sarcástico nicolas, kite con una pequeña risa dijo –de tantas formas que ni las 7 vidas de un gato bastaran"

"entonces vamos por el no? –pregunto sunrider, serisawa contesto –si, por… gojira"

"larga vida al rey… -concluyo Andrew cerrando un casco con un par de ojos verde, el resto de sus compañeros a excepción de serisawa y la chica asiática hicieron lo mismo

"por la tierra… -dijo kite cerrando su casco con una cresta dorada doble en forma de V

**PROYECTO MONARCH**

**EL REY DE LOS MONSTRUOS**

**febrero 2020…**

**HASTA LA PROXIMA CHICOS!**


	9. una razon para luchar, boda parte 1

_**Wow, vaya, si que me ausente bastante, no voy a poner excusas, entre flojera e inconformidad por como quedaba el capitulo, asi como los que siguen rumbo a la segunda y ultima parte de forward unto moon, asi como el hiatus en el que estara por un rato stardust memory, asi que no los distraigo mas, a darle con el episodio que si no el coronavirus nos matara y yo sin terminar la historia**_

Forward unto moon

Episodio 9

Mi razón para luchar… vamos a la boda, parte 1

Ha pasado otro dia mas desde la batalla en el ascensor orbital…

La ambiente era un poco tenso y confuso, en casa de darien estaba serena, y también estaba rini, serena había llegado por que darien la había llamado y ahora serena estaba enfrente de su hija del futuro, que aparentemente llevaba un año que se había ido, ahora esta ahí mas crecida, serena no sabia como verlo, por un lado se sentía bien y contenta de verla de nuevo, por el otro lado aun recordaba que esa niña tenia un gusto por estarla molestando siempre, como todas defendían a rini y a ella la tachaban de tonta, inmadura, entre otros desprecios.

"bien –decia darien nervioso –bueno, pues…."

Darien no sabia que decir, el también notaba en serena el remolino de emociones, mientras que en rini sentía como si ella hubiera cambiado y ahora sintiera pena por algo

"rini –dijo serena tranquilamente despues de suspirar –bien, es el momento de la pregunto obligatoria, por que viniste?"

"serena… -dijo rini también suspirando –vine aquí a ayudarte, y bueno… también por que te extrañaba"

"tu me extrañabas? –pregunto serena tranquilamente, a pesar de que es su hija, le parece raro que la extrañe, tanto por que es la misma persona en el futuro y el pasado y por que rini no parece tenerle mucho cariño a serena

"si, se que es un poco difícil de creer, pero es verdad serena –contesto rini –veras, en mi época han pasado 5 años desde que viaje por ultima vez aquí, con darien y contigo"

"aja –contesto serena indicándole a rini que continuara, esta siguió – y mientras crecia, en esos 5 años, me di cuenta de algo, realmente nunca fui la mejor hija que pudiste haber deseado"

"_hasta que te das cuenta- _pensó serena por un momento, pero luego recordó que ella también había tenido sus propias actitudes poco maduras, rini dijo –serena, no, mama… no quiero que sufras con lo que esta por pasar"

"lo que va a pasar? –pregunto darien alarmándose por lo que dijo rini, esta dijo –si, un dia me cole a su habitación un segundo y mientras ella se cambiaba, le vi varias cicatrices, en la espalda y el torso, jamas había visto que las tuviera, como si hubieras sido cortada por varias armas, te pregunte por que tenias esa clase de marcas, y resulta que varias de tus heridas se dieron por los años de lucha contra varios enemigos, y solo tenias 15 años cuando varias de esas cicatrices se te provocaron"

"creo que ya las tengo –dijo serena mirándose en un costado del torso levantando parte de su blusa, ahí estaba una marca de un golpe de hace ya tiempo, posiblemente de la época de black moon o de los death busters, serena esta un poco impresionada de rini, pues se le veía algo triste

"me salvaste, no solo con black moon, sino con varios enemigos y yo me comporte como una tonta, eso es lo que soy –contesto rini cabizbaja, serena se acerco a ella y le dijo –no eres una tonta, las 2 hemos cometido errores, yo no fui la mas madura del mundo tampoco, digo, apenas tenia 14 cuando empeze a ser Sailor moon, no es que realmente yo fuera la mas preparada tampoco, a veces olvido que tu eres el resultado de mi amor por darien, quizás en el futuro cometo el error de no cuidarte lo suficientemente bien, o no prestarte la mas adecuada atención que mereces"

Rini volvió a voltear a ver a serena, mientras esta le continuaba diciendo –pero ya sea en el futuro o ahora, yo me encargare de cuidarte por que eres mi hija, asi de sencillo"

"mama… -dijo rini recordando los momentos mas decisivos que ha llegado a tener gracias a su propia madre en el pasado, rini dijo –me gustaría que no tuvieras que sufrir por nosotros, por mi, por mi papa, por todos en el mundo"

"lo se rini pero –dijo serena –ya no es que sea por el pasado o por que me obligaron, con el tiempo descidi cambiar de opinión, antes quería recuperar mi vida normal pero ahora, ahora yo quiero seguir siendo como soy, seguir siendo Sailor moon"

"por que? –pregunto darien, serena contesto –por que… hay muchas personas buenas en el mundo, gente que no merece sufrir por seres egoístas que los quieren lastimar, y por que, gabriel, Cathy, sus compañeros de los equipos prime y striker, arriesgan sus vidas, ellos y la UNSC, todos ellos sin poderes y se enfrentan a esos seres que conforman el covenant, aunque gabriel y el equipo prime tienen poderes, no son parecidos en nivel a los nuestros, y sin embargo se arriesgan por eso mismo, si ellos lo pueden hacer, por que yo, que tengo el cristal de plata, en vez de solo correr, llorar renegar, no los ayudo? Eso seria muy egoísta"

"por eso es que no dudaste tanto en ayudarlos –pregunto darien a serena, esta contesto –asi es, de todos modos nos íbamos seguramente a enfrentar al covenant tarde o temprano, asi que, por que dejar que se arriesguen tantas personas en una guerra tan terrible? Si hubiera una forma de parar esa guerra y dejar de matar y de ver morir gente, creo que valdría la pena buscarla, si Sailor galaxia lo logro, aprender el valor de la vida y la compasión, por que nosotros no podríamos aprenderlo?"

"tienes razón serena –dijo darien rini contesto –serena, realmente algo que no había dicho antes, y quiero que lo sepas ahora, tu eres la persona a la que mas admiro de todas"

"de verdad? –pregunto serena sorprendida –crei que admirabas mas a otras sailor's como plut, mars o venus"

"ellas son fantásticas, pero tu, eres realmente mi inspiración serena –contesto rini acercándose a serena para abrazarla

Darien y serena se llevaron a rini para ir a la casa de serena, ya llevaba bastante rato en casa de darien incomoda, regresaba a la habitación sobre la de serena

"cuanto tiempo planeas quedarte en este tiempo? –pregunto serena a rini, quien contesto –posiblemente un año, si regreso al momento desde donde me fui no será demasiado el tiempo de ausencia en casa"

"perfecto –dijo darien, serena continuo –por cierto, algo que debes saber"

"que cosa?- pregunto rini, serena le contesto –mi familia ahora sabe que soy Sailor moon"

"que QUE?!

Un mes despues

Hokaido japon

"CATHY! –grito una niña de casi 13 año viendo a la mencionada Spartan Cathy saliendo de la estación de tren, Cathy salio corriendo a abrazar a la pequeña niña

"lucy! –exclamo Cathy –me alegro verte de nuevo, ya has crecido bastante!"

"a mi también me alegra verte de nuevo prima –contesto la pequeña lucy, siendo entonces alcanzadas por su hermana mayor

"hola de nuevo Cathy, mi querida hermanita –saludo la hermana de Cathy

"hola kathleen –saludo Cathy –me alegra volverte a ver"

"ya será pronto la boda –dijo kathleen –me alegra que antes de convertirme en una mujer casada, pueda tener junto a mi a mi querida hermanita"

"si, han sido unos meses difíciles –contesto Cathy mientras avanzaban al auto de kathleen –apenas y he podido hacer cosas en tokio, volvi a encontrarme con serena"

"serena? –pregunto kathleen –la amiga que tenias en tokio verdad?"

"si –contesto Cathy kathleen encendio el auto para ir a donde estaba toda la familia preparándose para la boda, una vez ahí las 2 hermanas y la sobrina de ambas entraron a ver a los familiares, Cathy bajo del auto, pero algo que le extrañaba a Cathy era que habían 4 ODST en la entrada del hotel

"que raro –dijo Cathy, ella descidio acercarse a los ODST y se identifico con su credencial del UNSC -soy la Spartan Cathy Catherine cruz de la UNSC, quisiera saber que sucede?"

"Spartan –dijo Uno de los ODST -se nos pidió resguardar el lugar, el resto es confidencial, tendrá que preguntar adentro"

"entendido, gracias –dijo Cathy entrando al hotel, ahí vio a varios familiares suyo y del novio, asi como a un par de soldados UNSC que ya había visto antes en el pilar del cielo

"hey –dijo la sobrina lucy –mira, un Spartan con armadura"

En efecto, un Spartan estaba ahí en el lobby, pero no era un, sino una Spartan, Cathy se acerco a ella

"te reconoceria en cualquier lugar, mi querida compañera rubia –dijo Cathy

"Cathy! –saludo la Spartan sam del equipo striker saltando a abrazarla –no esperaba verte, que estas haciendo aquí?"

"oh, es que será aquí la boda de mi hermana kathleen –respondio Cathy

"tu eres hermana de la novia? –pregunto sam, Cathy confusa respondio –pues si, por?"

"por que el resto de striker vinimos a resguardar al novio aunque no lo crean –respondio William del equipo striker –veras…"

"MIKE! –Llamo katheen viendo al novio llegando –que bueno que llegaste!"

"vaya –dijo Cathy sonriendo –asi que tu eres el novio"

"si –dijo el chico –mi nombre es Mike palmer"

"Mike palmer –dijo Cathy, ese apellido me suena"

"ven hermana, quiero presentar al resto de la familia –llamo el novio a su hermana, al llegar esta, Cathy y la hermana del novio se sorprendieron

"comandante palmer? –llamo Cathy –usted es la hermana del novio?"

"si –contesto Sarah palmer –pero no estamos de servicio, puedes decirme Sarah"

"ok –dijo Cathy –y entonces Sarah, no sabia que tu hermano se casaria con mi hermana"

"vaya, eso si que es curioso –respondio la comandante palmer, mike contesto –mi hermana quiere ayudar a cuidarnos a ambos?"

"a ambos –pregunto Cathy –por que?"

"seguridad –respondio Sarah –la propia UNSC insistió en que vinieran, para seguridad, debido a que un miembro de la unsc, una spartan que soy yo, esta involucrada en eso

"y que hay de striker? –pregunto Cathy –digo entiendo a los ODST, pero para que necesitarías a 5 spartan iv?"

"AH ellos, no solo los invite a la boda, sam fue la que quiso venir con su armadura –respondio palmer

"ya les dije que olvide mi maleta en casa –respondio sam haciendo pucheros –necesito ropa nueva"

"pues puedo prestarte ropas mias –dijo Cathy –al fin y al cabo nosotras 2 medimos mas que las chicas promedio"

"gracias Cathy –respondio sam

"el resto de mis amigos, el equipo prime llegaran en cualquier momento –dijo Cathy

"miren –dijo una voz atrás de Cathy, era rini entrando al hotel seguida por serena, darien, mina y rei

"chicas –dijo Cathy – y darien claro esta, que bueno que ya llegaron aca"

"si, nos tomo rato pero llegamos aquí junto a mis padres, mina y rei –contesto serena, mientras que las aludidas saludaron, rei dijo –ire a registrarnos"

"voy contigo –dijo darien siguiéndola, mina pregunto –oye, no hay problema que vayan juntos?"

"por que debería? –pregunto serena –crees que me engañaría darien? Pero que dices, si si confio en el"

Mientras rei y darien se registraban, este ultimo le pidió a rei si le prestaba la pluma para anotarse, cuando rei rozo su mano con la de darien le llego a cabeza un par de recuerdos, pensar que antes se veía a ella misma como novia de darien, prometido de serena, su mejor amiga, y ahora, años despues ya no sentía nada que no fuera amistad por darien

"serena tiene suerte –dijo rei, darien volteo a verla y esta dijo –antes me veía contigo como mi pareja, ahora solo te puedo imaginar con serena, y ella veo cuanto te ama"

"tu crees? –dijo darien, rei volteo a ver a rini, serena y Cathy riendo, rei dijo –a mi me parece que si, es una buena chica, cuidala bien darien"

"lo prometo –dijo darien, rei sonrio y dijo –yo también lo hare entonces"

Mientras en su mente dijo –lo hare por lo que alguna vez sentimos el uno por el otro"

"entonces ire de vuelta a la estación del tren –dijo darien – haruka, michiru y setsuna vienen en camino para tocar en la fiesta

"ok –dijo serena –las demás llegaran pronto, asi que te vere en la fiesta"

Esa noche…

_Gundam Thunderbolt OST 01 - Thunderbolt For Main Theme-_

Un auto se detenia ante el alto, en el venían 4 personas, darien, setsuna, michiru y haruka, hotaru aun es menor asi es que no podía venir a la fiesta, y darien iba con ellas por que…

"gracias por llevarme a la fiesta-agradecia Darién

"no hay de que-contesto sonriendo haruka- igual no tenemos problema de traer a alguien mas con nosotras, verdad chicas?"

"no, de ninguna manera-dijo michiru y setsuna contesto también- para nada"

"oiga-dijo extrañado darien- no es esa mucha acaso jazz a todo volumen?"

Una camioneta venia tras de ellas para luego pasarse al carril de junto y alcanzarlas, cuando estaban a la par ambos autos el cristal del lado del pasajero bajo, era wedge del equipo striker-hey chicas van a la fiesta también?"

"si-contesto haruka- pero…en verdad solo una camioneta tan grande para ti solo?"

"quien dice que voy solo, andreas esta aquí también, o quien creían que conduce?, además están sebastian, William y sam y…oigan alla atrás-interrumpio de pronto wedge- por que tanto ruido?"

"hey, no es culpa mia-reclamo William- la señorita aca atrás es la culpable"

"SAM!-reclamo andreas en el lado del conductor- que esta pasando alla atrás?"

"no es culpa mia, de acuerdo? Es difícil ponerse un vestido como este"

"te estas cambiando mientras conduzco?-reclamo andreas- crei que estabas lista"

"lo estoy-contesto sam- pero el otro vestido se rasgo de la parte de atras, acaso crees que soy indecente?!, por eso me estoy cambiando por el primer repuesto"

"PRIMER REPUESTO?-pregunto wedge- pues cuanto repuesto traes ahí?"

"2, este y otro mas-contesto sam, wedge le dijo a andreas- y todavía te sorprendes?"

"curiosa vida tienen ustedes 5 no?-dijo haruka- pues veamos quien llega primero a la fiesta

En la fiesta…

"oh bueno-dijo serena- ojala que lleguen pronto

"ya esta encendido el equipo-contesto Daisuke- ahora si, vamos a darle con todo"

"muy bien gente-llamo la atención en el micrófono nadie mas ni menos que el sargento Johnson- esta sera como la evacuación de réquiem, espectacular como nunca, pero solo los mejores ganaran, ahora démosle paso primero para esta noche al grupo de jazz unicorns and lions con su tema, Groovy Duel, disfrútenlas…."

-Gundam Thunderbolt Season 2 OST - Groovy Duel/Naruyoshi Kikuchi, a partir del minuto 4:37-

Mientras tanto afuera ambos autos acababan de separarse por el trafico, por lo que empezaron a moverse en direcciones distintas pero todas ellas con el mismo destino, la fiesta, mientras que haruka conducia por calles mas angostas pero rapidas, andreas llevaba la camioneta cerca de la autopista con vista al mar, mientras andreas estaba concentrado en el camino atrás sam movia la cabeza al ritmo de las tonadas del piano de jazz, sebastian acomodaba el moño de su traje, mientras que William miraba en su teléfono, wedge por su parte bebia de su termo de la UNSC y tras tragar le dijo a andreas al verlo demasiado tenso al conducir- hey andreas, relájate, no estas en el narrative, estas demasiado tenso…"

"tu crees?-pregunto mientras soltaba un poco el agarre del volante y se relajaba un poco-creo que definitivamente necesitamos este dia para relajarnos, me estoy poniendo cada vez mas de nervios…"

"vamos a llegar pronto- decia en su auto mientras tanto haruka- preparence para que lleguemos"

Mientras la rubia continuaba conduciendo darien estaba mirando el cielo y en ese momento tras pasar a un carril sin autos, logro ver primero al enorme elevador espacial, y apareciendo atrás de el, a la luna, el lugar donde todo comenzó, y era una luna llena, ver el objeto mas cercano a la tierra en esa noche despejada hacia que se sintiera tan bien, era como revisitar momentos de su anterior vida, aquella que tuvo y en la que pudo haber sido feliz con su princesa, al menos consolándole que si puede estar con ella ahora…

Continuara…

_**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, pronto y esta vez con menos tiempo de diferencia subiré la segunda parte de este capitulo, asi que gracias por darle favorito a esta historia, por seguirme y leerme, se los agradezco bastante, si quieren darse una idea de como se ven mis personajes de forward unto moon, asi como los de stardust memory, no duden en buscarme en deviantart como Gmaplay, y espero les gusten los arts que subo ahí (y también alguna de las cosas que mas tiempo me quitan, luego por eso tardo en escribir jaja)**_


	10. boda parte 2

Forward unto moon

Episodio 9

Mi razón para luchar… vamos a la boda, parte 1

* * *

Ya están tardando –dijo kathleen a Cathy mientras esta cerraba el vestido de bodas de su hermana  
"si conozco a gabriel, y se que lo conozco a el y a los otros, llegaran pronto a la boda con el novio  
"CHINGA TU MADRE DUENDE VERDE! –grito sam conduciendo el apha romeo de darien, llevando a darien en el, rebasando a un conductor que se puso a insultarla, incluso sam grito –tienes suerte que estoy fuera de servicio, POR QUE SI NO TE PATEARIA LA CABEZA HASTA QUE TRUENE!"

"no te parece que estas exagerando –dijo darien, sam contesto –creeme, vamos muy tarde y no voy a dejar que un pinche resentido con cara de pederasta en potencia y con peinado de astroboy me venga a decir que debo hacer"

"debiste haberla visto cuando fue el cumpleaños de sebastian –dijo banagher –bien, no faltan muchas calles, vamos a llegar!"

"Y gabriel? –pregunto darien…

"por el carril pesado un warthog civil paso a alta velocidad junto al alpha romeo de darien, con el novio incluido en el asiento de copiloto, finalmente ambos vehículos llegaron al hotel para comenzar la boda

Junto a la playa en el hotel estaba esperando todos ya listos para la ceremonia

"falta el novio –decia el juez que casaria a ambos, la novia estaba impaciente, en ese momento gabriel llegaba al interior del hotel, mientras jaden terminaba de registrarlos adecuadamente a todos, todos corrieron por el hotel, mientras jaden le daba alcance a gabriel

"tardaron en llegar –dijo jaden, sam Dijo –ya lo se jaden, ya lo se!"

"luego lo hablamos, vamos corriendo –dijo gabriel corriendo

"bueno, pues creo que habrá que cancelar –decia la tia de kathleen y Cathy, justo en eso una voz de una chica grito –CHINGA TU MADRE ED MAVERICK!"

"quien grito eso? –pregunto kathleen, en eso gabriel, sam, jaden, carlos y el novio, Mike llegaron, gabriel incluso tomo un rifle de asalto y dijo –ya llegue, finalmente llegamos, y si alguien viene a sabotear la boda me las va a pagar!"

"si a alguien se le ocurre eso –dijo sam –LOS VOY A PARTIR EN DOS!"

"Bueno, pues si no hay mas impedimentos…-dijo el juez, la boda dio inicio finalmente…

Esa noche en la fiesta de la boda…

"felicidades a las damas de "unicorns and lions"-felicitaba el sargento Johnson mientras 2 jovenes chicas se levantaban haciendo una reverencia por su actuación- y ahora antes de continuar en esta magnifica velada, un anuncio importante de parte de 2 grandes conocidos de todos aquí en la UNSC, con ustedes, el Capitán Thomas J. Lasky y la Comandante Sarah Palmer"

"muchas gracias Johnson por la introducción-dijo tom lasky- ahora, queremos darles un anuncio palmer y yo y es que…"

"como comandante de tropas de la UNSC-Declaraba palmer-es para mi un placer darles las siguientes instrucciones y noticias, oficialmente los invitamos a nuestra boda en 4 meses"

"QUE QUE!?-Grito sorprendido jaden, varios otros se sorprendieron y wedge dijo histérico-EL PARA QUE COSA DE QUIEN!?"

"supongo que no se esperaba eso verdad muchachos?-dijo palmer de manera retorica, viendo como todos estaban sorprendidos, pero Cathy comenzó a decir-vivan los novios!

"estamos contigo Cathy!-grito sam, mientras varias felicitaciones y aplausos comenzaron a llenar el salón, palmer sonrio y dijo-muchas gracias a todos, y antes de dejarlos seguir con la fiesta, quiero decirles algo, si tienen a una persona que aman mucho, demuéstrenselo y si no lo sabe, díganselo directamente, a veces eso es lo que mejor funciona, y sean felices con esa persona importante para ustedes chicos"

"y bien, eso es todo de nuestra parte-dijo lasky- ahora los dejamos con mas música en vivo para todos ustedes…"

"gracias a los novios por amenizar esta fiesta, ahora los dejamos con la violinista profesional de japon que puede hacer malabares con limones mientras toca, si hablamos de michiru kaioh"

"ehh?-dijo sorprendido wedge viendo como michiru en efecto traía su estuche con su violin adentro, ella se sento junto a los músicos y se preparo mientras Johnson decia- ella y nuestros músicos tocaran: The Crimson Comet: Three Times The Passion Of Ordinary Flamenco"

Michiru comenzó a tocar un poco preparándose para el tema central, mientras que algunas parejas se paraban para bailar, en ese momento darien se acerco a serena y le dijo- mi dama, me concedes esta pieza?"

"pero claro que si darien-dijo serena parándose mientras que sam se acerco al resto de sus compañeros y les dijo- quien de ustedes muchachos me concede esta pieza?"

"conmigo no-respondio william- lo siento pero se me da catastrófico el baile…"

"que tal tu sebastian?-pregunto andreas- ya has mostrado que sabes bailar, en los 15 años de tu hermana"

(GUNDAM BUILD FIGHTERS ost [The Crimson Comet ～Three Times The Passion Of Ordinary Flamenco～])

"pero fue por obligación y adema….ok, sabe que?, lo hare, vamos a darle sam"

"vamos a mover las caderas sebastian, mi dynames!-dijo jovial la chica rubia mientras que michiru ahora ya lista comenzaba a tocar…

Las 2 parejas se acercaron al centro de la pista mientras algunas se preparaban para bailar lento, pero darien y serena comenzaron a moverse, darien tomo de la cintura a su amada yo comenzaron a dar los primeros pasos de baile, ambos se movían lentos pero seguros

"esto comenzara a moverse aun mas rápido…-decia sam sujetada por la cintura por sebastian cuando este dijo-estas pensando lo mismo que yo sam?"

"tu ojo robotico me lo dice todo-dijo sam y volteando a ver a la peliverde grito- michiru! LET'S GO!"

La música subia de intensidad mientras que ambos, sebastian y sam comenzaron a bailar mas rápido, sebastian girando a su compañera cobre su propio eje mientras su vestido volaba relevando sus piernas y sus zapatos de tacon bajo, ella comenzó a zapatear mientras que darien y serena también incrementando la velocidad comenzaron el uno al otro a moverse en medio de la pista, sebastian estuvo a punto de chocar con ambos y en el utimo segundo lanzo por los aires a su compañera la cual aprovecho y se preparo para caer con las piernas de frente, pero siendo aptrapada por sebastian mientras que darien acababa de hacer algo, se coloco el antifaz de tuxedo mask en medio de la acrobacia de la otra pareja y tras arrojar varias rosas al aire comenzó a rodear a serena quien mirando provocativamente a darien lo tomo de la mano y una vez mas, la pareja estaba pegada el uno con el otro

"definiticamente esto es emocionante-dijo amy, mientras que carlos le decia a mina- me concede esta pieza mujer?"

"pero claro, ahí vamos- decia mina levantándose mientras que james se acercaba a lita y le decia- y usted dama, me concede también esta pieza?"

Lita sin dudarlo se levanto para bailar, mientras en la pista, sebastian y sam parecían luchar en un duelo de baile contra serena y darien, ambos pares zapateaban el suelo, mientras que sam parecía dejarse caer, siendo sostenida por su pareja de baile, ambos se miraron a los ojos y tomaron una de las rosas de tuxedo mask, sam llevando en la boca la rosa mientras que sebastian hacia girar a su pareja hasta que esta cayo en sus brazos, mientras que darien tomo a serena de la cintura y al acercársela, la beso, provocando celebraciones de varios en la audiencia

"eso es todo serena!-grito mina antes de comenzar a bailar con carlos

"no cabe duda-dijo haruka- cabeza de bombon y darien hacen buena pareja-tras esto se acerco a michiru- y creo que nosotras, también hacemos buena pareja no lo crees?"

La música concluyo, mientras que los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, era obvio que amaban la actuación de ambas parejas, entonce comenzó otra melodía distinta pero mas tranquila, las 2 parejas estrella solo se limitaban a bailar lento pero escucharon quejidos…

"que pasa?-pregunto serena viendo como era catastrófico su ritmo con carlos, asi como lo era james con lita, los 4 no parecían acostumbrarse-disculpa, es que no somos buenas para bailar"

"bien-contesto sebastian- desafiamos a todos a un reto de baile!"

"asi es-dijo sam- quien se anima!?"

"nosotros…-dijo al fondo alguien, para sorpresa de todos, era Gabriel y Cathy, abos tomados de las manos- con una condición…daisuke, que tan de animos te sientes para tocar tu guitarra ahora?"

Un golpe de ruido de la guitarra es escucho rápidamente, mientras este en el escenario decia- estoy listo!"

"ok, la misma melodioa- dijo sam, mientras Cathy añadia- pero con la guitarra también!"

"ahora 3 parejas se acercan la una con la otra para este desafio-dijo jaden pareciendo anunciador"

"suficiente-dijo james- vamos a intentar algo, cambio de equipo, yo con mina y tu con lita carlos"

"seguro?-dijo carlos- te parece buena idea?"

"estoy seguro que esta vez funcionara…ahora a darle-dijo finalmente el agarrando la cintura de mina y carlos de la mano de lita… y entonces comenzó…

GUNDAM BUILD FIGHTERS ost [Meijin ～Six Times The Passion Of Ordinary Flamenco～ ]

Serena tomaba la mano de darien mientras que Gabriel y Cathy al llegar al centro de la pista comenzaron, cathy levanto una se sus piernas y pego en el piso, entonces ambos comenzaron a bailar pero mas rápido que sam y sebastian, unos sonido como de energía saliendo se escucharon, carlos estaba moviéndose usando parcialmente sus poderes de velocidad, provocando que lita también se moviera rápidamente

"vamos ahora-dijo james con mina con el, esta comenzó a girar rápidamente sobre si misma, luego de eso se acerco a james, el cual la sostuvo en un brazo para después dejarla caer y levantar antes de que tocara el suelo, esta se puso de espaldas con el

"ahora si, ahí va mi compa-dijo james- vamos Gabriel!"

Cathy dio varios saltos y se acerco a Gabriel, el cual también salto cerca de ella y ambos cruzando el uno con el otro en el aire, luego voltearon a verse, parecía una batalla, entre una brillante y hermosa hada y un caballero con alas de angel

"vamos a darle mas drama a esto-dijo james y usando sus poderes teletransporto una bomba de humo y la arrojo al aire, para luego hacer aparecer u palo y cortarla al saltar, el humos cubrió a todas las parejas de baile, pero en eso Cathy salio por arriba de la nube de humo, mientras tenia los ojos cerrados y se dejaba caer, sorprendentemente sebastian la tomo minetras esta caia, par luego en un giro lanzarla hacia Gabriel quien hacia lo mismo con sam, ambas parejas reunidas nuevamente, desde una de las ventanas la luna iluminaba a gabriel y a Cathy con su luz, Cathy bailaba a su lado zapateando cuando Gabriel dio un salto y se puso atrás de Cathy, comenzó a pensar y a recordar hace unos días algo que paso…

"_veo que tu valor es suficiente como para no huir de una pelea-contesto el warden-muy bien, si es asi como quieres que sea…esta es la ulitma oportunidad humanos, ríndanse y los dejare vivir este encuentro, si por otro lado quieren quedarse a morir y a luchar, entonces demuéstrenme su determinación"_

Y sobre todo recordó eso que le dijo a warden en el ultimo momento…

"_te mostrare…-decia Gabriel volado atrás de warden, el cual volteo- que esta es…MI DETERMINACION!_

"vamos parejas, den todo de si-decia al micrófono haruka viendo a todos en un climax de baile, hasta mina y lita, quienes no son buenas bailarinas estaban dando todo con sus parejas intercambiadas, e incluso se las volvían a intercambiar un par de veces mas

"me amas darien-pregunto serena, este contesto- no sirve de mucho decir algo que ya sabes que es verdad"

"creo que eres una maravillosa pareja sebastian-dijo sam

"_si tienen a una persona que aman mucho, demuéstrenselo y si no lo sabe, díganselo directamente, a veces eso es lo que mejor funciona, y sean felices con esa persona importante para ustedes chicos"_

Gabriel!-dijo Cathy feliz a gabriel, mientras Las palabras de palmer sonaron en su cabeza, asi es que el tomo una decisión al volver a ver el rostro de su amiga de pelo gris y ojos verdes asi es que concreto la mirada en su pareja alejándola para después volver a acercarla a el acto seguido cuando la acerco de nuevo a el, estaban tan cerca el uno del otro, con sus ojos fijos el uno al otro que bien podrían haberse besado, pero aun no

Cathy sujeto la cicatriz del rostro de Gabriel, esta se sonrojo mientras Gabriel la soltaba

La música concluia con las 5 parejas poniéndose en una pose final para concluir el baile, inmediatamente después una ola de aplausos comenzó a sonar por todo el lugar Cathy vio a Gabriel el cual se veía algo cansado, puso su mano en su corazón y lo sintió latiendo a toda prisa, Cathy volteo a verlo al rostro y dijo- para ser un ladrillo, bailas bien"

"tu tampoco lo haces nada mas Cathy-contesto Gabriel, mientras ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la mesa, samy y sebastian se sentaron junto a donde el resto de su equipo

"muy bien todos- decia Daisuke con su guitarra- ahora, quien esta listo para el karaoke?!"

"ahí voy chicos –dijo mina para sorpresa de todos, parándose y llegando junto a Daisuke y le dijo- quiero que me pongan Route Venus"

"muy bien…con ustedes…mina aino y Route Venus!"

_La puerta debes abrir  
y el tiempo que restará  
respira profundamente_

mientras en su mente Gabriel decia- esto salio mejor de lo que esperaba…"

_Tus ojos ojos debes alzar  
y al futuro mirar  
dame un beso por última vez  
y luego hay que continuar_

El es mi compañero, mi amigo, mi hermano y quiero, no…debo hacer que sea mas que eso!"

_En verdad el viento sopla con gran fuerza  
y trae lágrimas de oscuridad  
el corazón puede observar  
el camino en que debemos avanzar_

Serena y darien abrazados mutuamente veian a su amiga cantando mientras se colocaba un antifaz, el antifaz de Sailor v…

_La estrella del destino_

_ha hecho su elección_

_la ruta hacia el futuro_

_no debemos perder_

"que buenos recuerdos tengo de ella-dijo sam- ya han pasado 4 años desde que la vimos como Sailor v"

_El mar se extiende por ti  
el viento empieza a envolvernos  
aunque sintamos el frío  
no debemos huir_

"ella buscando su amor- quizás no sea totalmente cierto lo que dijo ace sobre su futuro, después todo-dijo andreas- ve lo feliz que esta, rodeada de sus amigas, no sabre mucho de amor, después de todo perdi al mio, pero si me hace bien verla feliz"

_No olvides jamás  
tu promesa de amor, te amo  
sé que es difícil pero hay que intentar  
desde aquí podremos ver  
aquel desierto amanecer_

"eres maravillosa mina!-grito james acercándose al escenario y subiendo junto a esta chica

_Una ventana hay que abrir_

_te toca a ti empezar_

_caminar al futuro_

minako aino-dijo serena- la heroína de mi infancia Sailor v, definitivamente esa estrella de la que hablas esta aquí mismo"

_Tus ojos debes cerrar_

_y permanece así_

_en la noche bésame otra vez_

_y recordemoslo así_

_De verdad el cielo romperá la oscuridad_

_mi corazón no para de llorar_

_nuestros caminos se apartan hoy_

_se dividen y debemos continuar_

"el mio ya no, nunca mas lo hara-dijo cathy

_La estrella del destino_

_ha hecho su elección_

_yo seguiré la ruta azul_

_no me olvides por favor_

"jamas lo hare-dijo en voz baja james

_Un día nuevo vendrá_

_nuestros caminos se alejan_

_siento un poco de miedo_

_al separarnos tanto_

"mi determinación segira aunque nos separemos-dijo Gabriel también en voz baja

_No olvides jamás_

_tu promesa de amor, te amo_

_es doloroso, pero hay que intentar_

_desde aquí podremos ver_

_aquel desierto florecer_

"SOLO DE GUITARRA!-grito Daisuke mientras tocaba con pasión su guitarra, mirando a su alrededor, vio a la pareja comprometida de lasky y palmer, a los recién besados Gabriel y Cathy, a la hiperactiva sam abrazando a sebastian, a los 2 altotes de carlos y lita, a rei y jaden juntos echándoles porras a todos, y vio a amy, a mina y a james, está definitivamente era una noche para recordar

"te toca mina!-dijo daisuke

_El mar se extiende por ti_

_el viento empieza a envolvernos_

_aunque sintamos el frío_

_no debemos huir_

"vamos todos juntos-dijo Cathy y todos cantaron juntos:

_No olvides jamás_

_tu promesa de amor, te amo_

_sé que es difícil pero hay que intentar_

_desde aquí podremos ver_

_aquel desierto amanecer_

continuara…

* * *

_**Y bien chicos…con esto llegamos al final de la primera mitad o por decirlo de algún modo, el final de temporada, el cual ha sido bastante cansado y difícil de hacer, y es que quería poner y establecer bases para lo que será la otra mitad, la historia de como la princesa de la luna y un simple spartan IV cambiaron sus destinos para siempre…asi es que hasta que este lista la otra mitad de temporada amigos, nos vemos… y si soy bastante fan de los temas de gundam, por eso es que hay tantos en el episodio, bye…**_


End file.
